It Started With Summer Vacation
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED. Yugi is an extremely rich young man. He sees a teen that seems interested in him, then he hears something that hurts his heart. With a little help from his new friends a little payback is on the cards. What will happen? Yaoi
1. It Started With Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I decided to do this as I am stuck with 'The Vampire and the Slayer' so I thought I'd give it a rest rather than try to force a chapter and turn out rubbish…I know what I want to write, it's just getting it across that's the problem. It shouldn't be too long in coming though.

This was supposed to be the prequel to the story 'Wanna Bet' in the 'Interrupted Make Out' series but it went in a whole different direction, so it's become its own chaptered story. There are no shadow games or powers no millennium items and no Ancient Egyptian spirits turned human. Although Atemu, Marik, Bakura and Malik are still Egyptian.

This is an AU fic…Maybe some Anzu / Vivian bashing I don't know yet, we'll have to wait and see…

Yugi is an extremely rich young man, worth several billion pounds. (Using pounds because I'm British – and dammed proud of it too! – Oops sorry, little rant there) He sees a teen he is interested in, but then he hears something that hurts his heart. With a little help from his new friends a little payback is on the cards. What will happen?

Domino High School was on summer vacation and some of the pupils, those who had nothing else planned had gone on a summer holiday to a private resort in the Caribbean, where, with the aide of a mystery benefactor the school had taken over the resort, there were no other guests…

_And, with the help of a new friend four teens, even though they could not afford it, were now the proud owners of a free, all expenses paid holiday to the same tropical island resort as their school mates, talk about freaky…_

It Started With Summer Vacation

As Yugi watched the boatload of excited teens disembark and enter the resort he looked out for the four teens he'd been waiting for… Katsuya Jonouchi, Ryou Bakura, Hiroto Honda and Malik Ishtar. As he waited he remembered the first time he'd met them…

_Yugi had been sitting at the table on his own eating his ice cream when four teens walked up to him, he sighed preparing himself to be inundated with questions, he was pleasantly surprised when the white haired youth spoke quietly "Um excuse me? Do you mind if we sit here with you? I wouldn't normally ask but all the other tables are full." Yugi looked up and saw the sincerity in the albino's eyes and smiled_

_"No I don't mind at all, in fact it would be my pleasure." He watched as the four teens sat down "I'm Yugi by the way." He said as he held a hand out to the white haired teen, who, took it in surprise_

_"Oh! I'm Ryou Bakura and these are my friends Katsuya Jonouchi,_

_Hiroto Honda and Malik Ishtal." Each one took it in turns to shake Yugi's hand "Just call me Honda, I prefer it."_

_"Okay." Yugi replied_

_He shook Malik's next and then last but not least Jou's_

_"Call me Jou, Jonouchi is too much of a mouthful, especially when you're in a hurry." he grinned_

_Yugi giggled, "I'll remember that. It's nice to meet you all." Yugi said, and for the first time he actually meant it, he knew these teens were_

_different and he wanted to get to know them better, because even with not knowing who he was or what he was like they had done what no one else had, they had made an effort to get to know him, befriend him and invite him into the small circle of friends…and he appreciated that._

_As they sat in silence having run out of things to talk about Yugi noticed that the room was full of teens buzzing about the upcoming vacation, all that was, except the four teens sitting with him "Are you not excited about the upcoming trip?" Yugi asked_

_The one called Katsuya looked down at his nearly empty bowl "We aren't going."_

_"Why not?" Yugi asked in surprise_

_Malik, deciding that this teen could be trusted spoke openly "We aren't going because we can't afford it." When Yugi didn't say anything he felt obliged to go on, he sighed "You see Ryou lost his folks at an early age and has to work every night after school just to be able to live, Katsuya's father drinks any spare money they have, Hiroto's parent's don't give a damn and give him nothing." (I know that's not in the manga but I need it for the story so to all you Hiroto/Tristan fans please, forgive me.)_

_"What about you?" Yugi asked Malik_

_Malik chuckled but to Yugi it was a forced sound, a sad sound "As for me." He said quietly "I have been underground for so long I don't know what most things are."_

_"Why have you been underground?" Yugi asked genuinely interested_

_"That." Malik said sadly "You must find out on your own."_

_It was then Yugi decided to make sure that these four people had a holiday they would never forget…_

He grinned as he watched Jou, Malik, Honda and Ryou walk down the boat's gangplank waving at him, he chuckled to himself as he remembered the look on their faces when he'd handed them the tickets for the holiday

_"No way!" Jou shouted "You're just giving us these?"_

_"Yes." Yugi replied with a smile_

_"Why?" Malik asked suspiciously_

_Sighing Yugi told them that for years he had been lonely with no friends and he wanted to show his thanks that they had taken the time to get to know him and admitted him to their little group when they didn't have too._

_"What will happen to the tickets if we don't take them?" Ryou asked_

_Yugi shrugged his shoulders "I'll just tear them up."_

_The four friends seeing that Yugi was serious gratefully took the tickets._

The four boys with Yugi's help had gotten settled in their rooms then they made their way down to the hotel lobby

"Who is that?" Yugi asked his new friends as he watched a group of four boys walk down the centre of the corridor, noticing that everyone automatically moved out of their way.

"Oh them." Jou said with distain "That's Atemu Sennen, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Kem and Marik Ishtar, they are all rich, they think they own the hotel, or at least Atemu Sennen does."

"Oh really?" Yugi asked, quietly pissed off at the superior attitude of the so-called leader of the pack

"Yeah." Jou said, "Atemu's the leader because he's the richest, Seto is his cousin and Bakura and Marik are his friends…and goons." Jou added as an afterthought.

"Oh." Said Yugi absently still looking at Atemu

"Take my advice Yugi." Honda said quietly "Ignore them if you can."

"Good idea." Yugi said as he walked away wanting nothing to do with the aforementioned teens. Not knowing that Atemu had already spotted him and was interested, very, very interested.

Atemu stopped one of the girls "Tell me, who is the boy with hair like mine?" he asked, trying to feign a certain amount of indifference.

The girl, finally getting over the shock of Atemu actually speaking to her looked in the direction Atemu pointed and replied quietly "That's Yugi Mutou." she replied quietly.

"Yugi Mutou eh?" Atemu smirked

"Want us to teach him a lesson?" Bakura asked pounding a fist into his hand

"No, I want him protected."

"What! Why?" Bakura asked in surprise

"He…fascinates me." He said absently, then he turned back to Bakura, "But he mustn't know you are watching him, take Marik with you."

Bakura sighed, "Okay Atemu." Bakura and Marik went to walk away

"Oh and Bakura?"

Bakura turned to look at his friend "What is it Atemu?"

"If anyone tries to physically hurt him, do a number on them."

Bakura's smirk got wider "Now you're talking."

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Jou and Honda had gone to the hotel's arcade to play for a while and, after treating his new friends to a burger and fries Yugi said goodnight, he walked into his hotel room and opened up his laptop _'Now then Atemu Sennen let's see just how rich you really are'._ He muttered to himself as he looked over the newly released 'Top One Hundred Richest People List'.

With some satisfaction he noticed that Marik Ishtar and Bakura Kem didn't even figure in the top one hundred, Seto Kaiba was the sixth richest man and Atemu Sennen was the fourth richest man behind the queen of England who was at number three…he grinned, the top of the one hundred list by a long way was a certain Mr Yugi Mutou!

Yes, he was even richer than the well-known American philanthropist now sitting at number two!

Closing his laptop Yugi smiled to himself, usually he didn't like to flaunt his wealth (as it usually caused problems) but this time if it was necessary he would make an exception, he didn't like the way that Atemu Sennen strutted around like he owned the hotel…

His hotel


	2. Stupid Conversation

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Stupid Conversation

While his four new friends had gone off to do their 'own thing', things they'd never had a chance to do before Yugi sat in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs in the hotel's large library, he was reading a book on his favourite subject Ancient Egypt, when a shadow loomed over him, he knew to whom that shadow belonged and he wasn't in the least bit interested in talking to him…well he had been, until the security cameras picked up a certain conversation…

_"How has he been?" Atemu asked_

_"Fine." Bakura answered him "It's like he's invisible no-one has picked on the little runt yet."_

_Atemu's eyes narrowed "Bakura! Don't talk about Yugi in that manner."_

_Yugi felt his heart flutter until he heard the next sentence "At least not until I've bedded him." Yugi watched as Atemu and his three friends started laughing, his anger was rising but he carried on listening_

_"Why do you want to bed the runt anyway?" Bakura asked_

_Atemu smirked "You know that the cute virgin males are mine for the taking." _

_"Oh yeah? And what about the cute virgin females?" Seto asked him _

_Atemu looked at him "You can have them, I want Yugi..."_

The figure before him coughed lightly and Yugi looked up "Yes?" he asked, not in the least surprised to see Atemu standing there

"I wondered if you wanted to go out with me today." Atemu asked, using the sultry smile that usually had everyone swooning and doing exactly what he wanted.

If it hadn't been for the conversation he'd heard prior to him asking, Yugi might have fallen for it, but instead Yugi stood up and shook his head "No thank you." He turned to walk away then he turned back to look at Atemu "You know." He said quietly "You should really be more careful where you have your little chats with your friends." Yugi pointed to the ceiling then walked away.

Atemu looked up it was then he realised that there were security camera's everywhere and there was no way that his conversation would have been missed. Atemu closed his eyes and groaned _'Damn it!' _he thought to himself_ 'this is gonna make it even harder.'_

But even with this little setback Atemu Sennen was determined to win this little game of 'get Yugi Mutou between the sheets', little knowing that Yugi Mutou was just as determined to make sure that Atemu Sennen failed…

* * *

Every day for the rest of their time at the hotel Atemu tried, and failed to persuade Yugi to go out with him. He'd bought Yugi flowers and chocolates, Yugi annoyed Atemu because, after finding out who they were from promptly passed them on to the hotels female members of staff, the little bits of jewellery Atemu had bought him from one of the islands many shops he kept aside, intending to return them to him later, that is except for one piece, somehow Atemu Sennen had found out that Yugi was an ancient Egyptian fan and had bought him a gold chain with a small gold cartouche hanging from it, on the cartouche he'd had Yugi's name engraved in hieroglyphs. It was the only gift he'd liked and had actually worn.

Yugi had enjoyed the cat and mouse game and truthfully there were a couple of times that Yugi had almost relented, but the memory of that one conversation stuck within Yugi's mind stopping him from giving Atemu a chance…that one stupid conversation.

It was the last day of their holiday when Atemu saw Yugi alone in the corridor, he walked up to him and without saying a word pulled the unsuspecting Yugi into a deep meaningful kiss, when they parted Atemu looked at him, raised a hand to cup the side of Yugi's face, brushing his thumb over Yugi's kiss swollen lips he spoke softly "I love you Yugi Mutou and you will be mine."

* * *

It had been three weeks since the Caribbean holiday had ended and Yugi hadn't seen Atemu since then but he was under no illusion that he'd given up, on the contrary the daily delivery of flowers proved that much but still Yugi could not forget that conversation Atemu had had with his friends, he wasn't sure why but it hurt his heart every time he heard it, every time he remembered it…

He was sitting in one of the shoot 'em up games at the arcade when Jou and Honda found him "Hey Yug' watcha doin'" the blond asked in his own inimitable style

"Oh hey Jou, Honda." Yugi answered quietly "Nothin' really."

Jou knew there was something eating at the little guy; he dragged him from the games console and over to the cafeteria where he sat Yugi down and after a few minutes placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Jou's look softened "Come on Yug' tell us what's wrong?"

Unfortunately those seven words opened the floodgates and Yugi poured out his frustrations, told Jou everything, everything from the conversation he'd heard between Atemu and his friends, he told Jou about the anger he felt yet had developed some feelings for the man, and how he wanted a bit of payback and most of all he wanted to know how the hell did Atemu find out his address!

All through his rant Jou listened, not saying anything until he was sure the diminutive teen had finished

"You know Yug." Jou said thoughtfully "You said you pointed out the security cameras to Atemu after you heard what he'd said?"

"Yes, so what?"

"So he knows you know that he wants ya." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes

Yugi looked at him "What are getting at Jou?"

Jou smirked, "Drive Atemu crazy."

Yugi looked at him wide-eyed "What?!"

"Drive him nuts, show him what he's missing out on because of his stupidity."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "And how in the seven hells do I do that?"

Jou grinned "Stop with the private tutoring and enrol in Domino High."

Yugi's eyes widened "But Jou, I've never been to a public school!" Yugi said.

Honda, who had only been listening up too now laughed "Yeah that's a good idea Jou." He turned to Yugi, "Get your uniforms a little tighter and a little sexier and a cutie like you will have no problems, you'll be fighting the girls and guys off."

Jou and Yugi grinned wickedly "Thereby pissing off one Atemu Sennen." They said together before collapsing into laughter.

"Hey guys what you laughing at?" Ryou asked with a grin, finding the laughter infectious.

"Pull up a couple of chairs you two and we'll tell ya." Jou said round his chuckling.

When Jou had finished explaining both Ryou and Malik and started laughing.

"Uh-oh." Jou said quietly "Atemu Sennen at two o'clock and heading this way."

"With his goons I take it?" Yugi asked, the cold tone of his voice masking what he was really feeling.

"You guessed it." Jou replied

Yugi stood up "Then it's time I left."

"Yeah we'll come with ya." Malik said

As Yugi went to walk past Atemu the older teen grabbed his arm "Yugi, _**please**_, talk to me." He pleaded

Yugi looked up at Atemu "Why the hell should I, I've already heard all I want to hear from you."

"What are you talking about Mutou?" Seto demanded

Yugi looked at him "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what? Why you're being such a prick?" Bakura snapped

"No." Jou snapped back, "That he heard the conversation you had back at the hotel." Noticing Seto, Bakura and Marik still looked clueless he added "The one where he said you couldn't call Yugi a runt until he." Jou pointed at Atemu "Had bedded him, and then you all laughed about it."

Atemu saw beautiful but angry amethyst eyes look at him "Now, if you will let me go I have things I need to do." Yugi pulled his arm from Atemu's grip and walked away.

* * *

Atemu stood there with his head bowed "Come on Atemu don't let that jerk piss you off like that." Marik growled

Atemu shook his head "I want him." He said quietly

Surprised, Seto lead Atemu to a table while Bakura and Marik went to get the coffees, "Explain!" Seto demanded as a cup of coffee was placed before him. The three teens waited for Atemu to say something, anything to clear this up. So he wanted Yugi, big deal they knew that, he wanted him in his bed back at the hotel so why is he acting so weird unless…

"Don't tell me you're actually in love with the guy!" Bakura exclaimed

Atemu nodded "Yeah, I kissed him on the last day of the holiday and now…"

"And now you can't get him out of your head, Jesus Atemu what were you thinking?" Seto said folding his arms in annoyance.

"Apparently he wasn't." Marik sneered

"Where were we when this kiss took place?" Bakura wondered out loud

Atemu picked up the teaspoon and absently started to stir his coffee as he spoke, "I'd just left my room and was coming down to breakfast, I...I saw him alone in the hallway, I went up to him and kissed him, told him I loved him too."

"What did he say?"

Atemu shook his head "Nothing, nothing at all." The table fell quiet.

* * *

_A.N_

_I know, I know but I'm going for a complete role reversal, Atemu's the love struck one, and Yugi, although a really nice guy, is the hard-ass that won't be so easy to win over_

* * *


	3. You've Got Money, So What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_**Bold italics – television interview**_

_Normal italics – flashbacks/thoughts_

You've Got Money, So What?

Marik looked thoughtful "You know I've been thinking." He said

"Now there's a novelty." Bakura smirked

"Shut it Bakura!" Seto snapped "What about?" he then asked Marik

"How did the Mutou kid know about the conversation? No one was allowed near the security monitors, I should know I tried."

"When?" Seto asked

"Just after Atemu said he wanted that kid, I wanted to see if I could find any tapes of him in his room but I couldn't get near." Marik pouted

"Er guys." Bakura suddenly said

"What?" Marik asked

"I think I just found our answer." He pointed to the small television playing in the corner. Seto turned to look at it

"Hey turn it up!" Bakura called over, the girl behind the counter turned up the volume…

* * *

"_**In further news Yugi Mutou owner of the millennial hotel chain has just announced that he will be building four new hotels in the United States. In a rare interview I spoke with him earlier."**_

Atemu looked up and saw Yugi on the screen, his first and only thought? Gorgeous…his gaze stayed on Yugi's face, watching his lips move as he spoke, it may have only been just the one kiss but Atemu could still remember their softness against his own, he could still remember the taste of Yugi and he wanted more…

"_**Mr Mutou, how will you be financing the building of these new hotels? Will you be bringing in investors?" **_

_**Yugi** **chuckled, "No Miss Tanaka I will not. I will be financing these hotels entirely on my own."**_

"_**Wow." the interviewer said impressed "Where will they be built?"**_

"_**Well." Yugi said "One will be built in Anaheim California, near the Honda centre; **_(Sorry couldn't resist, I am a huge Anaheim Ducks fan**)**_** another will be built in downtown Manhattan, a third will be built in Denver Colorado and the forth will be in Las Vegas." Yugi grinned "I have special plans for that one."**_

"_**Can you tell us now?" the interviewer asked fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly. Yugi inwardly grimaced at the face the interviewer was pulling, cutesy she could **__**not**__** do.**_

"_**Well I am a big fan of Ancient Egypt so the architecture for that will either be a copy of Ramses temple at Abu Simbel or a copy **__**of **__**Djeser-Djeseru, the main building of Hatshepsut's mortuary temple complex, I haven't quite made up my mind yet."**_

" _**Oh." said the interviewer "And where in Egypt would that be situated? You know if people wanted to go and visit the real thing."**_

"_**What the mortuary temple?"**_

"_**Yes." The interviewer said still smiling sweetly**_

"_**Deir el-Bahri."**_

"_**Well Mr Mutou you've certainly done your homework."**_

"_**As I said, I'm a fan."**_

"_**Why not just do a pyramid or the sphinx?" she asked **_

"_**Simple." Yugi replied "They've already been done by the Luxor. I believe they even have an obelisk."**_

A picture of the Hatshepsut's mortuary temple complex flashed up behind the duo.

_**The interviewer looked at it "Won't it look out of place?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" Yugi asked wondering if he'd forgotten something**_

"_**Well." She said "To have that type of entrance to a hotel that could be how ever many floors high, don't you think that it would look a little, odd?"**_

_**Yugi chuckled "No Miss Tanaka if the mortuary temple is chosen as the final design it will all be one one floor.**_

_**Susumu Tanaka looked at him wide-eyed "Are you trying to tell me that you will have a 1000 room hotel built on one level?"**_

_**Yugi couldn't help it he laughed, "Yes Miss Tanaka the hotel will have 1000 rooms, five bars, a large casino and ten 5 star restaurants, one of which will serve only ancient and modern Egyptian cusine."**_

* * *

"The four continued to watch as the interview wound down, I think it's safe to say that the hotel we stayed at on holiday was one of Yugi's." Seto said impressed.

"I wonder how he can afford his own funding though. It's going to cost a fortune building four hotels at the same time, never mind the real estate needed for the one in Las Vegas alone." Bakura said.

Wondering the same thing Seto pulled out his laptop and did a quick search, "That's odd." He said with a frown.

"What's odd?" Asked Bakura and Marik together

"Well." Seto said, "It says here that Yugi Mutou is number one on the top 100 rich list."

"So?" Bakura asked

"Well, unlike all the others there's no monetary figure by his name."

"I wonder why that is?" Marik asked

"What do you think Atemu?" Seto asked looking at him

Atemu didn't answer him, his eyes stayed on the television screen, stayed on Yugi's beautiful face. His thoughts went back to the conversation in the hotel corridor, especially the parts he figured had hurt Yugi the most _"Until I've bedded him." "Cute virgin males are mine for the taking."_

Atemu slammed his hands down on the table "I am such an idiot!" he growled as he got up and walked out of the arcade café,leaving his three companions staring at his retreating back in shock.

* * *

Yugi turned off the television screen and turned to his friends who were sitting there with their jaws on the floor.

"Well now you know." He said quietly as he looked down

Jou was the first one to find his voice "What's the matter Yug?"

"Well I suppose you won't want anything to do with me now."

"Why?" they all asked at the same time "So you got a few quid, it don't change who you are." Jou said and Marik, Honda and Ryou quickly agreed with him.

"Um it's a little more than a few quid Jou." Yugi said with an awkward smile.

"I don't wanna know how much, but just tell me you're richer than Kaiba and I'm happy." Jou said with a grin.

Yugi chuckled "Yeah I'm richer than Kaiba, Atemu Sennen too."

"And the problem with that is?" Malik asked

Yugi smiled "Well to be honest I thought you'd either be mad at me because I didn't tell you or that my having so much would put you off."

Ryou chuckled "Look Yugi, apart from having this mansion, unlike certain other people, you've never flaunted your wealth at us, we never had a clue you were rich let alone that rich." He paused "And we sorta get why you didn't tell us at first."

"You do?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Yeah." Malik said, "You wanted us to like you for who you are, not what you've got."

Yugi blushed "Yeah."

Honda who had been quiet for the most part looked at Yugi "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Honda?"

"Now you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but how?"

"What? How did I get so much?"

"Yeah, but really you don't have to say, I was just curious."

Yugi grinned at his friend "No I don't mind telling you, oil and diamonds."

Yugi giggled as once again Jou, Honda, Marik and Ryou were picking their jaws off the floor.

"Oil?" said Jou, Yugi nodded

"Diamonds?" asked Ryou, again Yugi nodded

"What about the hotels?" Malik asked, thinking back to the interview they'd just watched.

Yugi sighed, "Let's get some drinks and I'll explain."

* * *

The five teens walked into the kitchen and sat round the table each with a can of soda, and sat in silence as Yugi explained.

"Well, one set of grandparents owned a diamond mine in South Africa, and my other grandparents owned some oil wells in America." He paused to take a sip of his drink, then he continued with what he was saying "As an only grandchild they left them to me, my parents didn't want or need them as they had the millennial hotel chain, which, when they died also passed onto me."

"Wait!" Honda said, "You owned the hotel we stayed in on holiday?"

Yugi nodded

The four teens burst out laughing "What?" Yugi asked, "What's so funny?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Jou said, "It's priceless!" Jou snorted round his laughter "The way Atemu Sennen and the others strutted around like they owned the place while it's real owner looked on."

Yugi grinned, happy knowing that his vast wealth hadn't put off his new friends, and somehow he knew they wouldn't take advantage of him either, he didn't know how he knew, he just, knew.

Suddenly Malik stood up and surprised Yugi by wrapping an arm round him and grinned, "Well, you're gonna need us more than ever now Yugi."

"I am?" He asked, a little surprised "Why?"

Malik snickered, "Well, I'd say that after that television interview your little secrets out, and you have just become Domino's number one eligible bachelor."

The others laughed as Yugi put his head in his hands and groaned, he hadn't thought of that.

* * *

_Now we know how Yugi became the richest man. The next chapter will be about Jou's plan…and shopping, lots and lots of shopping._


	4. The Shopping Trip pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

04 The Shopping Trip pt1

During the evening, once they had gotten over the shock of just how rich Yugi was they started talking about 'Operation drive Atemu crazy.' Or ODAC as Joey had laughingly nicknamed it, and as it was getting late Yugi invited the four friends to stay the night at the mansion and after phone calls to their families (except Ryou who had no one to call) they accepted.

Yugi, now lying in bed couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be talked into this true Atemu did need to be taught a lesson but still, a complete makeover? He looked at the ceiling and sighed, they had been talking about this plan the entire evening and to Yugi it just seemed like ideas being bandied about but apparently they had settled on a course of action and they wanted to get an early start the following morning because Joey and Malik had planned a full day for the five of them, Yugi groaned as he wondered just what the hell he'd let himself in for; there was no telling what the others had in mind. With that thought plaguing him Yugi fell asleep.

Yugi woke up the following morning and groaning quietly he got out of bed, showered and went down to breakfast, he was surprised to see the others already there, he'd expected them all to still be in bed, after all they were up until well after midnight.

"Morning Yugi!" Ryou said happily

Yugi eyed the group of four suspiciously "What are you four up too?" he asked

"Nothing." Malik said innocently and Yugi…didn't believe him for one minute.

He sat down at the table after helping himself from the covered serving dishes that had been placed on the sideboard.

"So?" he asked after finishing a mouthful of bacon "What are we doing again?"

"Well." Ryou said "We're taking you to the mall where we will help you choose a whole new wardrobe!"

Yugi looked at the four and put his fork down "Okay spill."

"What?" Jou asked before he put a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Why are you all excited? And don't tell me your not I can see it in your eyes."

The table suddenly went quiet and Malik looked at Yugi and decided to tell him the truth, he sighed, "Well it's just that we've, that is Honda, Jou, Ryou and I, I mean…"

"Malik." Yugi interrupted "Your rambling."

Before Malik could say anything Honda spoke up "It's just that none of us have ever been able to go shopping without having to look at the price tags."

Suddenly Yugi understood and inwardly chuckled "And you think I do?"

"Well." Jou said quietly "You don't have too."

"I know, but I do." Yugi said smiling at the four shocked faces

"Why?" Ryou asked incredulously

Yugi sighed, "Just because I can afford to do those things it doesn't mean I do or I'd most probably end up spoilt like the others, and I like me just the way I am." He paused than added, "I take it the new wardrobe is for 'Operation drive Atemu crazy'?"

"Yeah." Ryou said quietly "It was."

Yugi picked up his fork and carried on eating but not before saying "In that case today money is no object!" Yugi laughed as his four friends suddenly perked up.

Once they'd finished eating and were ready to leave it was almost 10am, Yugi turned to them "Want to take the limo?"

"You have a limo?" Honda asked

"Well yes but I only use for business, but I've got a feeling I'm going to need its extra large trunk." The others just grinned at him "I thought so." He laughed "Come on." He said as he led the others outside.

"What car do you usually use Yugi? You know when you're not on business." Honda asked

"Normally I drive a Peugeot 406 diesel turbo."

"What colour." Honda asked

"Diablo red." Yugi replied

"Sounds nice." Honda said as they got into the limo

When they arrived at the mall Yugi had dismissed the driver telling him he didn't know how long they'd be so he'd call him when they were ready.

* * *

The five teens had been wondering the large mall for a couple of hours just looking at the various shops to give them an idea of what was on offer before they would allow Yugi to buy anything, they had been in shoe shops, clothes shops, the uniform store (A shop that specialised in selling the uniforms for all of the schools in Domino.) they had even dragged Yugi into a 'gothic' store to look at jewellery and accessories, Yugi wasn't to sure about that last shop to be honest and said as much, however that didn't seem to put the others off.

Suddenly Jou, Honda and Malik and spotted that the latest horror movie was showing at the mall cinema, and decided they wanted to go and see it, Yugi and Ryou not being fans of horror said they'd find something else to do for a couple of hours then meet the three of them at the food court later, but the three teens were going to change their minds when they discovered they didn't have enough money on them and tried to argue when Yugi bought their tickets for them. After much cajoling and one or two threats Yugi managed to persuade the three teens to take the tickets and go and see the movie.

It was less than five minutes after they had split up when Ryou suddenly dragged Yugi into a hair salon and sat him in the chair "Um Ryou why am I here?"

"Your hair style is too much like Atemu Sennen's so you're gonna have a new style to go with the new clothes."

"I am?" Yugi asked

"Yes now just sit there and let me deal with this."

Yugi not feeling like another argument nodded once then relaxed into the seat.

A stylist walked up to them "And what can I do for you gentlemen?" she enquired sweetly

"Right." Ryou said, as the stylist turned to look at him "I want his hair straightened but I don't want you to cut it, and leave the colours as they are."

"Anything else?" the stylist asked slightly angry at the boy for trying to tell her, her job _'huh' _she thought to herself _'if I want to cut it then I'll damn well cut it!'_

"Yes leave his bangs alone." Ryou added

She narrowed her eyes _'that's it! _She thought nastily _'one bad haircut coming up'._

Now, Yugi who in the course of his business dealings had mastered the art of reading people finally spoke "Forget it I want the owner to do it."

"He's not here." She said snootily

"In that case." Yugi said standing "I'll go elsewhere, perhaps the staff won't be so dammed rude!" he snapped loudly

Before he could even take the bib off a man was standing beside him "Hello my name is Paul and I own this salon, is there a problem sir?"

"Yes." Yugi said, "My friend told her exactly what to do to my hair and she didn't like it."

"Also when we asked for the owner she said you were not here, she was quite rude as well." Ryou added, "That is why Mr Mutou is taking his custom elsewhere!"

"Mr Yugi Mutou?" the salon owner enquired

"That's right." Ryou said

"Please, sit down sir, I'll do the styling myself." The salon owner said quickly, he looked at the stylist who by now was looking quite pissed

"I'll deal with you later," he hissed "Go and find something else to do."

With a huff the girl walked off angry with herself for letting a potentially large 'tip' get away, how the hell was she supposed to know he was rich he was just a kid for Christ sake!

"What do you think Yugi?" Ryou asked slyly

Yugi looked at the salon owner "Fine but I want it done exactly as he tells you." Yugi said pointing at Ryou.

Paul looked at Ryou "Are you a stylist?" he asked

Ryou grinned at him "No I just know what will suit him."

Paul listened as Ryou explained what it was he wanted done all over again

"But surely you're not serious? If I don't at least trim it, it will not be even, it will look ragged."

Ryou grinned at him again "I know but I think it will suit him."

Paul sighed "Fine I'll do as you ask as long as Mr Mutou understands that if he doesn't like the style then the fault is not mine."

Yugi nodded "Yes I know that, if I hate it I'll kill him." He pointed at Ryou "But if on the other hand it looks good then you have to apologise to him."

Paul chuckled "Fair enough."

To Paul's surprise Ryou draped a spare towel over the mirror so Yugi would not be able to see it until it was finished.

* * *

As Yugi relaxed and let Ryou and Paul do what they wanted he thought about his friends. It was strange really, even though they were as different as chalk and cheese the five of them got on so well.

Yugi had been alone most of his life, his parents always worried that people who tried to befriend him were only interested in his money and not in Yugi himself even the kids of other wealthy people were treated with suspicion, but Yugi had never liked them anyway they always seemed so spoilt and always wanted their own way, and when his parents died in the plane crash Yugi then found he had even less time for friends not with everything he now had to oversee, plus his private lessons.

In the end Yugi had hired two men he knew he could trust to look after the diamond mine and oil wells, while he concentrated on the hotels. He wanted to concentrate on the hotel chain because as much as he loved both sets of his grandparents the hotels had belonged to his parents, and truthfully they meant more to him, besides with the diamonds and oil all he had to do was sit back and watch as others bought the stuff out of the ground then tell him how much it was all worth…the hotels however, he could have a hands on approach, sure each hotel had a manager but it was he who made the final decisions, and he was really looking forward to overseeing the building of the four new hotels especially the one in Las Vegas…

Suddenly he smiled to himself he still thanked the gods for making him go in to the ice cream bar that day, even though he wasn't that keen on ice cream it had been a worthwhile visit as he'd made four new friends, friends who had wanted nothing from him except friendship.

Ryou suddenly broke into his thoughts "Okay Yugi, you ready?"

Yugi braced himself "Okay show me what you've done to my hair."

With a flourish Ryou pulled the towel away from the mirror and Yugi's eyes widened in shock

"Um Yugi?" Ryou asked hesitantly

Yugi just kept looking in the mirror as Paul, using another mirror showed him the back of his hair. Yugi's hair now fell just past his shoulders and the tips were indeed jagged but Yugi had to admit it did look good on him.

"I think it looks good, it suits him." Paul conceded, "I owe you an apology young man."

Ryou grinned, "What about it lying uneven and looking ragged?"

Paul chuckled "While it would not work on everyone it works here because of the colours intermingling."

Ryou, although still grinning was a little worried as Yugi still hadn't said anything, but he needn't have bothered because Yugi broke into a big grin, "Wow I'm hot." He said causing Ryou and Paul to laugh.

_

* * *

_

Sorry if you found this chapter boring but I needed to show part of Yugi's make over, starting with the new hair style. The next chapter will concentrate on his new wardrobe, with a little Atemu mini angst…


	5. The Shopping Trip pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Shopping Trip pt2

Yugi and Ryou eventually left the salon, Yugi with the products he'd need to keep his hair straight and Ryou with the offer of a job as a trainee style consultant, advising the salon's clients on which styles would or would not suit them, Ryou was going to decline until Yugi pointed out that not only did the job pay more than the one he already had but as the salon closed at six he'd also have his evenings free so he could 'hang out' with his friends more, grinning Ryou accepted the job and Paul said he'd see Ryou in the second week of the autumn break, then they would discuss Ryou's hours and what he would have to do.

Noticing that they still had a little time before the movie ended and they had to meet up with the others, Ryou dragged Yugi to a leather shop "You're kidding right?" Yugi asked

Ryou giggled "Nope, I bet Atemu Sennen would love to see you dressed in this stuff!" he said excitably as he pulled outfit after outfit from the hangers and shoved them into Yugi's arms to go and try on.

"I really don't know about this Ryou, leathers not really my style you know." Yugi said quietly, hoping to dampen down Ryou's enthusiasm, needless to say…it didn't work.

"Please Yugi." Ryou asked giving him the 'lost puppy' look, admittedly he wasn't as good at it as Yugi but still it was affective…

"Fine!" Yugi groused as he entered the changing room with his arms fully loaded.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here again?" Bakura asked bored out of his mind

"I rang Yugi's place and they said that he was here with his friends." Atemu said absently whilst looking towards the door hoping to see Yugi walk in

"What friends?" Seto asked

"Don't know." Atemu replied

"I expect it was the four losers he was with yesterday." Bakura said

"Yeah I don't know why he even hangs round with them they aren't rich or anything." Marik said nastily.

Hearing Marik say that Atemu's eyes narrowed _'they had better not be using him'_ he thought to himself.

Marik suddenly stood up, "Come on I'm bored lets go and cause havoc at the arcade."

Seto and Bakura stood up "Coming Atemu?" Bakura asked

"No, I think I'll wait here a bit longer." He said still watching the door

Seto sighed and grabbed his arm "Come on Atemu we've been here 4 hours already we've obviously missed him."

"But."

"But nothing!" Bakura growled, "Enough is enough!" he grabbed Atemu's other arm and he and Seto pulled him from his seat and proceeded to drag him from the food court, which was a shame because if they'd waited just a few more seconds or if Atemu had looked back he would have seen Yugi and Ryou walk in through the other door. Seto and Bakura finally let Atemu go once they'd left the mall.

* * *

Ryou and Yugi were sitting with a coke when the others came in raving on about the movie whilst they got a drink. Jou suddenly went quiet as he noticed Yugi's hair "Holy cow Yug!" he cried, "You look great!"

"Do you think so?" Yugi asked shyly

"Yeah!" Malik and Honda quickly agreed, "If Atemu didn't fancy you before he sure as hell will now." Malik said laughing

"Whose idea was it? To have your hair done I mean." Honda asked

"Ryou's, he dragged me into a salon and told them exactly what to do."

"Well I like it." Jou said giving it the thumbs up, they laughed when Yugi went pink from embarrassment.

"So." Jou asked, "When are we eatin'?"

The others groaned, during the time they had been hanging round together Ryou and Malik had managed to calm down Honda and Jou's eating habits, they were still a bit piggish, they just didn't eat so fast.

They sat in one of the restaurants and were looking through the menu, "What do you think looks good Yugi?" Jou asked

"I wouldn't like to say Jou but have whatever you want lunch is on me."

"Thanks Yugi but we couldn't."

"Why not?" Yugi asked putting his menu down

"It's just so expensive in here." Tristan said, "I mean burger world is more us."

"Oh I see." Yugi said looking down "I'm sorry guys I guess I never thought."

The five friends sat there in silence until Malik and Ryou realised what was wrong they grinned at each other "Well." Ryou said, "I think I'll have the 'Beef Wellington'."

"Sounds delicious." Malik said but I think I'll go for the game pie." He said that knowing it would be too rich for him; he was hoping Yugi would step in and correct his mistake, he did and it didn't take long

"You know Malik I wouldn't have that if I were you." Yugi said quietly

"Oh, why not Yugi?"

"It's a bit rich and if your not used to eating the rich meat from game birds it'll upset your stomach."

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up." Malik looked at the menu and sighed "So what would you suggest Yugi?"

Yugi grinned, "The beef bourguignon looks good and even though it's a little rich it won't upset your stomach."

With Ryou changing his mind about what he was going to have all five settled on the beef bourguignon.

Honda knew he had upset Yugi by saying about them being more 'Burger World' then restaurant and decided an apology was in order "Hey Yugi." he said after a minute

"What is it Honda?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Huh?" was Yugi's almost intelligent reply

Honda laughed "You know the 'burger world' comment."

Yugi half smiled "It's not necessary I should have realised, it's just automatic for me to walk into a place like this." he paused and said "Truthfully I've never been to a fast food place before."

"Never!" came the chorus from the table

Yugi shrugged "I've never even had a pizza."

Jou's eyes widened "Oh man you don't know what you're missin'."

Jou's last sentence gave Malik an idea "You know something?"

"What?" the others asked in unison

"Well Yugi's shown us a little of his world, how about tomorrow we show him ours?"

"That's a great idea!" Jou enthused then looked at Yugi "Yug get your jeans on, tomorrow you're slummin' it!" he announced, Malik, Ryou and Honda laughed

"Er Jou." Yugi said

"What is it Yug?"

"I don't have any."

"Don't have any what?"  
"Jeans."

Jou nearly fell off his chair "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Yugi shook his head

"Then what do you wear for casual?" Malik asked

"Um what I'm wearing now?" Yugi half asked half said

"Tell me you're kiddin' Yug'." Jou said

"Nope afraid not, I wear suits for business meetings and these types of clothes any other time."

"Can I ask what else is in your wardrobe besides suits, shirts and pants?" Honda asked

"Nothing." Yugi said

Jou's head hit the table with an audible 'thunk' "Man Yug you got some serious shoppin' to do."

Ryou grinned "We've already started."

The others looked at him "What!"

"While you were still in the cinema I dragged Yugi into the leather shop."

"Did he buy anything though?" Malik asked

"Oh yeah." Ryou grinned

"Where is it then?" Jou asked

"Well he." Yugi said pointing at Ryou "Made me buy enough to warrant me having to hire a locker to put the stuff in until we've finished."

"How long you hire it for Yugi?" Malik asked

"Well I didn't know how long you were going to keep me here so I hired it for the rest of the day." Yugi said

Yugi inwardly cringed when Malik grinned and said "Well, that's all right then!"

He was glad when the food arrived he had a feeling he was going to need it.

* * *

"Man that was some good eatin'." Jou announced as they left the restaurant, Honda wasted no time in agreeing with him along with Ryou and Malik. Yugi knew he'd had better but didn't want to ruin the others enjoyment of their lunch by saying something so he kept quiet.

"Now what?" Yugi asked, then promptly wished he hadn't as Ryou grabbed his arm and dragged him to the 'gothic' shop to get the 'accessories' he'd need to go with the leather outfits he'd bought earlier, what the hell for Yugi hadn't a clue but he went with it.

Once inside the shop Yugi looked round _'this looks more like a bondage shop'_ he thought to himself as he heard Ryou and Malik discussing what would suit Yugi best studs or spikes _'What the hell? _Yugi thought_ 'studs or spikes! Just what the hell are they looking at?'_ Yugi walked over to where Ryou and Malik were "What are you looking at?" he asked

"Oh Yugi!" Ryou said, "You made me jump."

"Sorry." Yugi said, "Now tell me, what are you looking at?"

Malik held up two strips of leather one had studs and the other had spikes

"What the hell are those?" he asked somewhat alarmed

Ryou giggled, "They're neck belts."

"Oh, and what am I supposed to do with those?" Yugi asked crossing his arms

"You wear them round your neck." A voice whispered behind him making him jump.

Yugi turned to see a teen looking at him "Well hello cutie." The teen said seductively.

Before Yugi could answer him Jou, who had been watching walked over and put his arm round Yugi's waist "Back off!" he growled

The other teen put his hands up "Sorry, didn't know he was taken."

"But I'm…" before Yugi could finished what he was going to say Jou said "Come on love chose which ones you want we have some more shopping to do."

Confused but saying nothing Yugi chose two neck belts one blue and one black, both with studs and two sets of wrist bands to match, he paid for them and left, Honda walking directly behind Yugi blocking the view, he'd noticed the other teen licking his lips whilst staring at Yugi's ass.

Out side the shop Yugi stopped and turned to Jou "What the hell was that back there?" he asked

Jou shrugged his shoulders "Just stopping him comin' on to ya Yug."

"What?"

"That guy back there was staring at your ass." Honda said

"He was?" Yugi asked "What for?"

"He wanted a one night stand with you." Malik clarified

"No doubt ending between the sheets." Ryou added

"Oh." Yugi replied then blushed when he realised what they were getting at.

Jou wrapped his arm round him again "Don't worry little buddy we'll protect you."

"Although." Malik added thoughtfully "that does give me an idea."

"What?" Yugi asked not sure if he really wanted an answer.

"I'll tell you about it when we get back to your place." Then he took Yugi's hand and pulled him along "Come on Yugi jeans and casual tops is next on the list."

Six pairs of jeans and twenty five tops, tee shirts (short and long sleeved) and four casual jackets later Yugi and the others left, Yugi also left the store with a sore butt (he'd lost count of how many times he'd been pinched or slapped) three requests for dates and one for a quick one, Yugi still hadn't lost his blush from that one, and he wondered if he ever would.

* * *

"Can I go home now?" he whined

"Sorry Yugi there's one more stop."

"There is?" Yugi asked, "What's left? I thought I had everything I needed?"

"Not quite Yugi you still need the school jacket."

"Wait don't I need the full uniform?"

"Not really." Jou said. "As long as you wear the jacket it doesn't matter about the rest."

"Oh okay, but I'd still like to get the whole set."

They walked into the shop and found the uniforms in Yugi's size, after trying it on Yugi bought two sets then left the shop and headed for the café he really needed something to drink, but on the way Honda dragged him into a shoe shop as he said "We forgot about the shoes guys."

"Oh right." they said as they followed them in.

Yugi walked out with two pairs of studded boots, a plain leather pair, two pairs of shoes and several pairs of trainers to go with his jeans, "Why do I need so many shoes?" Yugi asked sullenly "I only have two feet."

The others laughed as they took Yugi to the café and sat him down while Honda and Jou went to the counter and got the coffees.

While they were gone Yugi phoned his chauffeur and told him to meet them outside the mall in forty-five minutes.

As he drank his coffee he knew that his bank manager was going to have a fit when he saw the cost of today's shopping, Yugi swore he'd spent more today on clothes than he usually did in a whole year, but he had to admit he had enjoyed himself, he looked at his friends of course they had also been a big part of why he had enjoyed the day.

Finishing their coffee's Yugi led them to the locker he'd hired and they helped him get his other bags "Good grief Ryou." Malik said, "What the hell did you make him buy?"

Ryou giggled "Don't worry he'll give you a fashion show when we get to his place."

Inwardly Yugi groaned it was going to be along evening.

* * *

A.N  
_Don't know if you have them where you are, but here in the U.K. some of the shopping centres have lockers you can hire to put your shopping in so you don't have to lug it around with you all day._


	6. Enrolment and the Mini Fashion Show

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

Enrolment and the Mini Fashion Show 

Yugi and the others were waiting outside of the mall when the limo pulled up and the driver got out "I hope you haven't been waiting too long Mr. Mutou sir?"  
"No Hobbs we've only just arrived ourselves." Yugi replied with a smile.

The chauffeur helped Yugi and the others place the large amount of shopping bags into the trunk, even though the limo had a spacious trunk two of the bags still had to go into the back of the car with the boys, the chauffeur grinned "Have a good time shopping sir?"

Chuckling Yugi said, "Yes thank you Hobbs now all I need is a decent cup of Suzanne's coffee." The chauffeur laughed as he closed the car door and went round to the driver's side.

"What?" Yugi asked the four teens that were presently sitting there slack jawed "What have I done now?" he asked

Marik shook his head "Do you treat all your staff like that?" he asked

Yugi furrowed "Yes, why shouldn't I?"

"It's just that whenever we've heard Kaiba talk to his staff he's always curt with them."

"Yes well." Yugi said with distaste "I'm glad I'm not like Kaiba, just because they work for me it doesn't mean I have to be rude to them or treat them like slaves."

Jou grinned at him "Believe me when I say this Yug' we're glad you're not like Kaiba as well."

"Oh come off it Jou you know you like him." Ryou said slyly

"He does?" Yugi asked surprised

"Oh yeah." Honda said "His eyes follow him like a lost puppy."

Malik and Ryou snickered, as Jou blushed "I do not like Kaiba and I ain't a dog!" he yelled

Malik patted Jou on the knee "You just keep telling yourself that Jou and you might convince yourself one of these days."

Jou folded his arms "Yeah well you like Marik and he." Jou said pointing at Ryou "Likes Bakura."

Yugi shook his head in utter amazement as he watched both Malik and Ryou blush but decided not to comment, at least not just yet.

"What about you Honda?" Yugi asked

"Me? Sorry Yugi but I prefer the ladies."

"Anzu." Jou coughed into his hand

"I haven't met her yet have I?" Yugi asked

"No and be thankful." Ryou said with a shudder

"Why?" Yugi asked looking at him

"She likes to pretend she's as rich as Bakura." Ryou said

"And she's such a snob, she's the head cheerleader and thinks she's better than everyone else." Malik broke in "She's always after Atemu but he isn't interested and she won't take the hint."

"I take it she's not wealthy then."

"Not by a long shot, she comes from a middle class family." Jou said before adding "She just wants Atemu Sennen for his money."

"Well." Yugi said thoughtfully "She can't be that bad if Honda likes her."

"You'll see." Jou added, the rest of the journey home continued in silence.

The car stopped and Hobbs opened the door for Yugi and his friends "Would you like some help with the bags sir?"

"No it's alright Hobbs they will help me." he said as he pointed to the others." then grinned, "They can work for their dinner."

Without saying a word Jou, Malik, Ryou and Honda helped Yugi unload the bags from the trunk.

"Man this stuffs heavy." Ryou groaned as he picked up the bags from the leather shop

"And whose fault is that?" Yugi asked with his hands on his hips and giving Ryou a mock glare.

Ryou ducked his head and mumbled something as he walked passed Yugi and went into the house.

"Will you be requiring the car again tonight sir?"

Yugi thought for a moment "No thank you Hobbs, you can take the rest of the night off."

"Thank you sir." Hobbs said with a small bow before parking the car in the garage.

On entering the house the butler held a tray holding a large manila envelope, "This arrived by messenger just after you left sir."

"Thank you David." Yugi said as he took the envelope from the silver tray

"What time shall I tell cook to have the dinner ready sir?"

Yugi looked at the clock "I think 7pm will do nicely, and tell her nothing too fancy."

"As you wish sir."

"Oh and David."

"Yes sir?"

"Can you bring five mugs of coffee into the sitting room please."

"Yes sir." David gave a small bow before leaving.

Yugi walked into the sitting room where the others were waiting for him

"What's that Yug'?" Jou asked him

"Jou! Don't be nosey!" Ryou hissed

Yugi chuckled "It's okay Ryou it's just the stuff from the school." He said absently as he opened the envelope and looked through the papers.

"Oh, when did you enrol?" Malik said

Yugi looked up at him "Remember the other day when we were at the arcade and Atemu walked in?"

"Yeah, I remember that jerk grabbed your arm." Jou said still a little angry about it.

"Yes well." Yugi said, "I got thinking about what Jou said about enrolling at Domino High and began to like the idea so after we left the arcade and came home I found out the principles home number, telephoned him and asked if I could enrol when school started again, and he said it wouldn't be a problem and he would send the things I'd need over by courier."

"I wonder why?" Jou said, "He's not normally that accommodating."

Ryou looked at him "Think about it Jou, the world's richest man going to Domino High that's a lot of kudos for him and the school."

Jou looked at him "I never thought of that."

"Anyway." Yugi said wanting to get back on track "It's just the timetable and a few of the course books plus a list of the other things I'll need." Yugi looked through the list and frowned

"What's the matter Yugi?" Ryou asked

"It looks like I've got to go shopping again."

"What for?" Jou asked

"Books." Yugi said simply

The group sat in silence as David bought in a tray with five cups of coffee and set it down on the table "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, could you have the servants take the bags up to my room please."

"Shall I have them put away for you?"

"No it's alright David we'll do that later."

"Very well sir." David said as he left the room

"He's English isn't he?" Ryou asked

Yugi nodded "Yes I always try to have an English butler."

"Why's that?" Honda asked

"Well I always think the English are better at it, I mean they've been doing it for years."

"Talkin' about butlers Yug'" Jou interrupted "When's dinner?"

Malik, Ryou and Honda groaned and Yugi laughed "The cook will have it ready by 7."

Ryou clapped his hands together "Oh good!" he said excitably "We've got enough time for Yugi to give you a quick fashion show of the leather outfits he bought."

Yugi mock glared at him "Don't you mean you made me buy?"

Ryou grinned sheepishly "Well you look good in leather."

"Come on Yug'!" Jou said encouragingly "We gotta see if it'll look alright for ODAC."

Yugi's mind went blank for a moment before he went slightly pink as he remembered what ODAC stood for "I'm really not sure I can do this." Yugi said quietly "I'm bound to mess this up."

Marik put his arm round Yugi "Listen Yugi all you have to do is keep remembering the conversation you heard between Atemu and his friends."

Yugi shook Malik's arm from his shoulder "I can't stop remembering it Malik!" Yugi snapped at him

Ryou sensing that an argument might start grabbed Yugi and said "Come on let's go have that fashion show!" as he dragged him out of the room and up the stairs.

When Ryou and Yugi left the room Honda rounded on Malik "You moron we've been trying to get Yugi's mind off, off that!"

Malik sighed, "I'm sorry guys I forgot, come on I'll apologise to Yugi when we get to his room."

Ryou and Yugi had carried the bags holding the leather outfits and the accessories Ryou had him buy into his dressing room. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it Yugi." Ryou said quietly as he pulled the leather outfits from the bags.

Yugi sighed, "I know he didn't and I shouldn't have snapped at him I know he was only trying to help." Yugi picked up one of the outfits and changed into it, as he was doing the shirt up he looked at Ryou in the mirror "I'll apologise when we go back in."

"Here, wear this as well." Ryou said as he handed Yugi one of the neck belts. Yugi put it on and stared at himself in the mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. "Wow!" he whispered "You're right Ryou leather does suit me."

Ryou smirked "Come on Yugi let's show the others."

Yugi walked into the bedroom and saw Honda, Malik and Jou sitting on his bed, all thoughts of apologising fled Malik's mind as soon as he got a good look at Yugi.

Yugi was wearing a tight pair of black leather pants held together at the sides by leather laces criss-crossing from hip to ankle, his top was a similar design, it had the criss-crossing laces going down the sides of his body, he'd finished it off with a plain neck-belt.

The next outfit Yugi showed them was plain black skin tight pants with a white tee-shirt and black leather jacket, a studded belt hung low from one hip and he wore a studded neck belt…outfit number three consisted of black skin-tight pants with studs going down the sides and a black mesh shirt.

The forth and final outfit was dark blue leather pants again skin tight, a black sleeveless top that did up with gold coloured buckles and Ryou had handed Yugi the school jacket to finish it off, this time he wore a plain dark blue neck belt.

Malik shook himself from his shock "Holy hell Yugi you look hot in all those outfits!" then he laughed, "You have **got** to wear that last outfit to school poor Atemu Sennen won't know what's hit him!"

Jou and Honda both had to agree that Yugi did indeed look hot, hot enough for ODAC.

Ryou and the others went back down to the sitting room, Yugi changed into a pairs of jeans and a simple top then he went down to rejoin the others, as he walked down the stairs he remembered something Malik had said just after he'd been accosted for the first time back in the gothic shop. "Hey Malik?" he asked as he walked into the sitting room  
"Yeah Yugi?"  
"What was your idea?"

"Um what idea?" Malik asked confused

"The one you said you had after that man tried to come on to me while we were in the 'Gothic' shop."

Malik's eyes widened in remembrance "Oh that one."

"Well?" asked Yugi impatiently "What was it?"

"Well." He said with a smirk "I've decided that we, my friend are going to give you an imaginary boyfriend…"

_A.N I know that some of you don't like 'Anzu bashing' but except for a few minor characters I want to keep the main players of the story the original members of Yu-Gi-Oh! So, apart from Anzu and Vivian (In the right age group for school) there is really no one else. I will have one main OC and she'll be introduced a little later. (How long she'll stay I'm not sure yet, depends how the story goes.) _


	7. Yugi's Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Many thanks to SRRH for the idea of giving Yugi a fictitious boyfriend and calling him…well you'll see...

* * *

Yugi's Uncertainty

"A WHAT?!" Yugi looked at him wide-eyed

"An imaginary boyfriend." Malik replied casually

"What the hell for?" Yugi said somewhat exasperated

"Just think Yugi, you'll know for certain if he really cares about you."

"How in the seven hells will my pretending to have a boyfriend find that out!"

"Look." Malik said calmly "If Atemu thinks you have a boyfriend and he really loves you he'll try and find out who it is and split you two up so he can have you."

Yugi folded his arms "I'm not so sure about this." he said

"You know." Ryou said thoughtfully "It could backfire and Atemu decides he doesn't want Yugi after all."

"What? After kissing him and saying 'I love you Yugi Mutou and you will be mine'? I don't think Atemu will change his mind." Malik said, a little put out that Yugi didn't automatically agree with his brilliant plan.

"I'd have to agree with Malik on this one Yug'" Jou said, "If Atemu sees something he wants he usually gets it."

"What do you think Honda?" Yugi asked the brown haired teen who, up until now had been quiet

"I'd have to agree with Malik too, Atemu Sennen's a stubborn bastard and won't like someone else having something." Ryou glared at him "Sorry, some_**one**_ he wants."

Yugi sighed, "I'll think about it."

Before anything else could be said on the matter David walked into the sitting room "Dinner is served."

"Thank you David." Yugi said as he and the others stood up and followed him into the dining room.

While they were sitting down eating Honda looked at Yugi "You don't really want to do it do you?"

Yugi looked at him "Do what?"

"The fake boyfriend thing."

Yugi shook his head "I'm just not a very good liar that's all." Yugi said looking down at his plate

Ryou looked at him "Then don't do it."

"But I thought..." Yugi said confused

Malik grinned at him "Tell you what, if Atemu just hears Jou and I talking about you having a boyfriend and wanting to keep him out of the limelight, technically you're not lying and if Atemu asks about him you can just deny it and be telling him the truth."

"I don't know." Yugi said uncertainly

"Look Yugi." Joey said "I remember what you told me at the arcade that day, but before you even think about datin' him you gotta find out one way or another whether he is just gonna use you or not."

Knowing Jou had a point Yugi sighed "And what will you call him? This so-called boyfriend of mine." he asked

Malik thought for a moment "Yami,"

"Yami?" Yugi asked "Darkness? Why darkness?"

Malik snickered "Well can you think of another name for someone you want to keep in the shadows?"

Four groans went round the table at Malik's 'pun'

Yugi looked at the four teens "Let me think about it overnight okay."

The four teens took that as meaning this particular conversation is over.

* * *

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, until Yugi looked at Ryou "Hey Ryou you never told them your good news."

"What good news?" Ryou asked with a frown

"What happened in the hairdressers." Yugi said without giving anything away as he thought Ryou should be the one to tell them.

"Oh that!" Ryou exclaimed chuckling, he looked at the other three and cleared his throat "Well, not only did Yugi walk out with a new hairstyle but I got a new job."

"That's great!" Honda said

"Yeah good for you Ryou!" Jou added

"But won't it mean a cut in pay? I mean you won't be working as long." Malik asked

"That's the best bit." Ryou enthused "With working every evening four 'til seven, and nine 'til four on Saturdays I'll be doing the same hours as the other job but the salon pays more and once I'm fully trained Paul said he'll up my wages."

"What will you be doing, cutting hair?" Jou asked

"No, Paul the owner was so impressed when I told him how I wanted him to do Yugi's hair and it looked really good when he'd finished it, he offered to train me as a style consultant!"

After Ryou had received another round of congratulations from everyone Yugi explained what had happened in the salon including the snobby stylist. The others were laughing as both Ryou and Yugi told the story.

When they'd finished eating they went back into the sitting room so the servants could clear up behind them. As they sat there watching the television Yugi spoke up "So." he asked, "Are you staying over again?"

"Sorry I can't tonight." Malik said apologetically " Ishizu needs me to help her tomorrow."

"I can't either." Jou said "My dad's gonna kill me as it is."

Finally Honda also said he couldn't stay

Sensing Yugi needed to talk to someone Ryou spoke up "It's alright Yugi I'll stay for a bit longer."

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said sincerely

* * *

Yugi watched as Honda, Jou and Malik left the mansion gates, he had offered them the use of the limo but they had refused saying they didn't live that far away and it would be a shame to call Hobbs out after he'd given him the night off. Yugi turned to go inside and found Ryou staring at him "What's really wrong Yugi?" he asked as they walked back into the sitting room.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair "I know it sounds stupid but I really don't like the fake boyfriend idea."

Ryou sighed, "Normally I'd agree with you but don't you want a little revenge for what he said back at the hotel?" Ryou asked

Yugi flopped on the chair opposite his friend "Yes but."

"But what?"

"I told you all that since we got back from the island I'd developed feelings for Atemu."

"And your worried that Atemu will blame you."

"I suppose so." Yugi said looking down

Ryou sighed "I'm sorry Yugi, but you don't know Malik like I do, once he gets an idea it's near impossible to get him to change his mind."

Yugi gave him a half-hearted smile "I pretty much figured that out." He looked at Ryou "I suppose I'd better go along with this."

"You know." Ryou said eyeing Yugi cautiously "Malik's right, technically your not lying, especially if you don't mention the name Yami."

"Oh yes and what do I do when one of them asks how Yami is?" Yugi said

Ryou grinned at him "Just smile and say nothing."

Yugi sighed "Alright but you're gonna have to help me."

Ryou laughed. "I thought you were a businessman Yugi?"

"I am but what's that got to do with anything?" Yugi asked with a frown

"Don't you tell a few porkies when you're conducting business deals?"

Yugi shook his head "No I don't, I'm always honest in my business dealings."

Somehow that little revelation didn't surprise Ryou in the slightest.

Yugi looked at the clock "It's late want to stay over?"

Ryou stretched "Yeah, might as well."

Yugi looked at him for a minute then said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Ryou said

"Come on I may not have known you for that long but I know something is wrong."

"Honestly Yugi there's nothing wrong." Ryou tried to convince his friend.

Yugi looked at him with his eyes narrowed "Bullshit." Yugi said a little miffed, "Ryou, you may be able to fool the others but I'm not so easy, so please, tell me, perhaps I can help."

Ryou smiled "I daresay you could Yugi, but this is my problem, I'll deal with it." Ryou didn't realise that Yugi had heard the "Somehow." He'd added at the end of the sentence.

"That's it!" Yugi growled, as he stood in front of Ryou with his arms folded "You will tell me and you will tell me now."

Ryou sighed knowing he was not going to win this one, "Alright I'll tell you, I've got to find a new place to live."

"Why?" Yugi asked, "I thought you liked living at your apartment."

"I do but the landlord has nearly doubled the rent so I can't afford to stay there anymore."

"Didn't you tell him you couldn't afford it?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

Ryou shrugged "He just told me to get a roomie."

"A roomie?" Yugi asked

"A roommate." Ryou explained sadly

"Oh I see."

Yugi relaxed his stance "Fancy a hot chocolate before bed?" he asked hoping to cheer Ryou up again.

Ryou smiled "Yeah I do."

"Come on let's go to the kitchen."

Ryou and Yugi walked to the kitchen and instead of disturbing one of the staff members Yugi made it himself. They sat at the table

"This is good." Ryou complemented after taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"Thank you." Yugi said with a small blush

"So." Ryou said "Are you ready for school next week Yugi?"

"Yes I can't wait, although to be truthful I am a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I haven't been to school before remember." Then Yugi groaned as his head hit the kitchen table with a loud 'thunk'

"What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked hoping it was nothing serious

"Do you realise I've got to go shopping again tomorrow."

"What for?"

"School books and such, I got the list earlier remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ryou said sheepishly "I remember now." Suddenly Ryou gave Yugi a wide smile "Don't worry Yugi I'll go with you."

"You will!" Yugi asked surprised

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"Thanks Ryou, I really appreciate it." Yugi said sincerely

The boys sat quiet for a moment then Yugi looked at Ryou "By the way what was that earlier."

"What was what?" Ryou asked quizzically

"That thing about you liking Bakura." Yugi said with a grin

Ryou nearly dropped his mug…

_

* * *

_

A.N

_The next chapter will be a bit of a time jump…it will be Yugi's first day at a public school. Don't worry, the thing about Ryou liking Bakura will be explained in a 'flashback' a little later in either of the next two chapters._


	8. First Day at School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

First Day at School

Ryou, Malik and Jou were sitting in the classroom chatting about the sort of reaction Yugi was going to get when Atemu finally saw him. Ryou told Malik and Jou that Yugi had kept his hair straight and had gone with the blue leather pants, the black top and the school jacket and to say he was looking hot was an understatement and a large one at that! Joey and Malik snickered they couldn't wait until Yugi showed up, currently the poor guy was in the principle's office being read the riot act…you know the one, the schools dress code, what behaviour is acceptable and what is not…

The class fell quiet as the sensei walked into the room much to Atemu's annoyance, he'd just gotten up to ask the 'losers' about Yugi when she had walked in, pissed he sat back down and decided he'd talk to them at lunchtime, providing he could ditch the others that is…

"Alright settle down, vacation time is over and now it's back to work." She said, the class groaned as she turned to write something on the board, suddenly the silence was broken by a knock on the door. She turned and not recognizing who it was went over and opened it "May I help you young man?"

"Yes, if you are Mrs. Tanaka then I'm joining your class."

"And you are?"

Yugi smiled "Yugi Mutou."

On hearing the name the sensei's eyes widened

'_Yep' _Yugi thought _'she knows who I am.'_

She turned back to the class and, clapping her hands together she shouted, "IF I CAN HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" when the room had gone quiet she spoke further "We have a new student joining us today, please, make him feel welcome."

Gasps were heard round the room, as Yugi walked in, the loudest coming from you know who, that's right, Atemu Sennen!

"Please introduce yourself Yugi," the sensei said

Yugi turned to the class and gave a small bow "Hello my name is Yugi Mutou."

"Right where shall we sit you?" She pondered and Yugi could see she was looking at Atemu's group with obvious thoughts of seating him with them

Yugi turned to her "If you don't mind sensei, I already have friends in this class may I sit with them?"

"Of course you can Yugi." she said sweetly.

Yugi wasn't at all surprised by her acquiescence but still he thanked her politely and then surprised everyone by going and sitting next to Ryou.

Atemu sighed as he felt himself harden when he watched Yugi gracefully walk across the classroom and sit down next to Ryou, Jou and Malik were already sitting together,

Yugi looked round "Where's Tristan?" he whispered

"Tristan's in a different class." Ryou whispered back, Yugi nodded his understanding and looked at the blackboard and frowned.

* * *

'_Gods' _Atemu thought once he'd picked his jaw up off the floor,_ 'with his hair down like that he looks even more beautiful than he did before, and Ra that outfit! I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of him.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the snickering of Seto and Marik, surprisingly Bakura wasn't laughing, he had his eyes on Ryou, "Hey Atemu." He hissed

"What is it Bakura?" Atemu asked not once taking his eyes off of Yugi.

"Better tell _**your**_ Yugi to stay away from _**my**_ Ryou."

Atemu sighed, "He is not your Ryou and sadly Yugi is not mine."

"They soon will be." Bakura said confidently

Atemu rapped on Bakura's forehead with his knuckles "I don't think our wealth is going to help us this time."

"And why the hell not?" Bakura asked as he folded his arms

As he spoke Atemu looked across at Yugi "Well, Ryou strikes me as being someone who doesn't care about money, and Yugi." Atemu sighed, "Yugi is richer than all of us put together."

Realising Atemu was right Bakura let his arms drop "We're well and truly screwed aren't we?"

"Until we find another way, I'd say pretty much." Atemu said dejectedly

Atemu and Bakura found themselves being interrupted by Seto.

"Well, well, well." Seto smirked "looks like you've got competition for Yugi's affections Atemu."

Atemu snorted "He and Ryou are just friends." He said as he continued to watch Yugi.

"I don't mean Ryou." Seto said as he gestured to the other students.

Atemu's eyes narrowed as he looked round the room and saw all of the girls and some of the boys staring at Yugi with lust in their eyes. "We'll see about that." He snarled. He looked back at Yugi and thought. _'He's mine!'_

* * *

"Right then class we will carry on from where we left off last term."

"You should know this one Yugi." Ryou whispered

"Why?"

"We're talking about diamond mines."

'_Oh great.' _Yugi thought_ 'Even at school I can't get away from it.' _He sank lower in his seat and Atemu almost melted when he noticed the adorable pout on Yugi's face.

After finishing what she had started to write on the board before she was interrupted she turned to the class "Right, can anyone tell me if this is the name of the largest diamond mine in the world?"

As no hands went up, the sensei looked at Yugi "Yugi do you know?"

Yugi looked at her "It depends on what type of diamonds you're talking about."

The sensei's eyes narrowed "What do you mean what type of diamond? A diamond is a diamond, so please just answer the question."  
Yugi sighed, "No, it's not the largest." He said with confidence.

"Well could you tell us what makes you so sure?"

Yugi shrugged "The Argyle mine in Australia is the largest producer in the world but it's mostly industrial grade diamonds, then you have the Venetia mine in South Africa which produces 40 % of the worlds gem quality diamonds, and finally there's the mine in Mirny, Siberia which is the worlds largest diamond mine."

"How do you know all this?" she asked

Malik, Jou and Ryou snickered

"What are you snickering at Mr. Wheeler?" the sensei asked crossly

"Should I tell her Yug?" Jou asked

Yugi shook his head "I'd rather you didn't." he sighed

Ryou felt sorry for Yugi as Jou completely ignored him, "Well sensei the name of the mine you wrote on the board belongs to Yugi."

Angry Yugi turned to Jou "I said I didn't want you to say anything!" he hissed

"What?" Jou asked "So they know, what's wrong with that?"

Yugi just shook his head. "Please don't say anything about the oil wells, or I might be forced to leave the school and go back into private tutoring."

"So Yugi." the sensei said "I thought it was a chain of hotels you owned."

"It is sensei." He said quietly "I didn't want anyone to know about my other interests."

Seto sensing a bit of mischief called out sarcastically "What about the oil wells Mutou? Going to keep them quiet as well?" Marik snickered

Yugi turned and glared at him, the fire in Yugi's eyes told Seto he'd regret that little stunt. But what annoyed Yugi the most? Was Atemu's smirk, he turned to his friends

"Guess what?"

"What?" Malik asked

"Yami."

"What about him?" Jou asked

"He exists." Yugi said simply…

Jou and Malik looked at each other wondering what exactly had changed Yugi's mind "What gives Yugi?" Ryou asked

Yugi looked at him quizzically

"How come you've changed your mind about the fake boyfriend?" Ryou asked

"I'll explain at break."

"Alright." Ryou said.

* * *

Yugi turned back just in time to hear the sensei tell the class "Right I want you to name all the working mines South Africa." She looked at her watch "You have twenty minutes, and when you've finished the time left is your own as long and you don't disturb those that are still working."

Ten minutes later Yugi got up and walked over to Mrs Tanaka's desk and handed her a sheet of paper "What's this?"

"What you asked for, a list of the working mines in South Africa. May I please be excused for a moment?"

"Why?" she asked

"I wish to use the bathroom."

"Alright." She said writing Yugi a hall pass. "Do you know the way?"

"Yes, thank you." Yugi said as he took the slip of paper from her and left the room.

Atemu watched longingly as Yugi walked out the door, once outside Yugi dashed to the washroom and pulled out his mobile phone.

He dialled the number of his financial advisor, lawyer and friend Shinya Watanabe, "Hello Shinya."

"Hey Yugi what can I do for you?" Shinya asked

"Listen I want you to buy up all the Kaiba corp. stock you can."

"That'll be expensive Yugi." Shinya warned

"Don't care." Yugi said

"Someone's pissed you off haven't they?" Shinya laughed

"Like you wouldn't believe, and Seto Kaiba is going to learn that little Yugi Mutou bites."

"What did he do?" the lawyer asked

"I'll explain later, I've got to get back to class, text me as soon as you've bought up what you can."

"What about disturbing the class?"

"Don't worry I've got the phone on vibrate."

"Alright Yugi I'll get right on it."

"Thanks Shinya." Yugi closed the phone and went back to his classroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning went pretty much as had Yugi expected, since the word had spread that, as well as the Millennial hotel chain he also owned some oil wells and a diamond mine he'd become even more popular, to the point that the school bullies wanted to know if he wanted them to keep people away from him, when he had politely declined their offer instead of retaliating as they normally would they just left it at that and walked away. Soon Yugi was regretting saying no to the bodyguards as people kept stopping him and asking him for dates, which he politely turned down, there were people wanting to know how much money he really had and was he really the richest man in the world, and then there was Atemu Sennen, ah yes dear Atemu he hadn't taken his eyes off Yugi all morning. Several times Yugi had caught him staring at him, and each time Atemu would blush lightly and look away, only to look right back at him when he was sure Yugi had turned away, Yugi had even caught him glaring at anyone who came over to talk to him.  
However he did find one thing particularly annoying, every time he walked past a girl she would giggle and say "Hi Yugi." he swore if one more girl did it he would scream, well not scream, maybe just punch somebody, he smirked to himself he already had a couple of candidates in mind.

It was just before lunch when Yugi felt his phone vibrate, he removed it from his pocket and flipping it open read the text message, he smirked and wondered how long it would be before Seto Kaiba found out he had a new business partner…

* * *


	9. Questions, Answers and Annoying Bitches

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Questions, Answers and Annoying Bitches

Yugi, and Ryou were sitting in the school cafeteria, waiting for Malik, Honda and Jou when Ryou noticed that Yugi was absent-mindedly playing with the food on his plate "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Huh?" Yugi said, "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little distracted." Ryou said

Yugi who suddenly realised what Ryou was talking about shrugged "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking, about what?" Ryou asked

Yugi grinned at him "I'll…tell you later."

Ryou looked at him slightly confused when suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A NEW BUSINESS PARTNER?!" Seto screamed into his cell phone.

Yugi started to eat his lunch with a contented, albeit amused smirk, firstly he'd gotten the reaction out of Seto he'd wanted and secondly he'd found a solution to Ryou's current living arrangements.

Seto sat down heavily "What do you mean fifty percent?" he asked the person on the other end of the line. After a brief conversation an ashen-faced Seto snapped his cell shut

"Are you alright Seto?" Atemu asked his cousin worriedly, they might not have gotten on that well but hell he was still concerned.

Seto looked at him "Someone has just bought fifty percent of my company, and now I…I can't do anything without consulting them first."

"Do you know who it was?" Bakura asked

Seto, still in his shocked state shook his head "No, I don't" then he looked up and his eyes narrowed "But I will find out and that person will pay!" Seto stood up and stormed out.

* * *

Atemu, Marik and Bakura were still in the cafeteria "How was this person able to buy half of Seto's company anyway?" Marik asked

Atemu sighed "Seto was short of available cash so he put some shares of the company on the market."

"So it's his own fault he's got a new business partner then." Bakura said folding his arms

Atemu shook his head "I don't think Seto expected just one person to buy the lot I think he was hoping a lot of different people would buy into the company, that way he'd still have the controlling shares." He swirled the straw in his soda "Who ever it was has to be loaded those shares weren't cheap." As he said that his eyes widened and he looked at Yugi who was busy talking to Ryou.

'_No.' _Atemu thought_ 'it couldn't have been Yugi he's been in school all morning.'_

Yugi looked across and saw Atemu staring at him, Atemu smiled. Yugi, still a little ticked off that Atemu had smirked when Seto had let it out about his oil wells just sighed and stood up. "Ryou tell the others I'll see you all in class later." But before he could leave he heard a shrill voice

"YUGI!"

Yugi winced he'd been hearing and trying to avoid that voice all morning, he looked round hoping to once again escape but he was too late something had just gotten a vice like grip on his arm "Oh Yugi there you are, I've been looking all over for you." The girl said sweetly

"Um who exactly are you again?" Yugi asked sounding a little annoyed _'god she's like a leach!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to pry her off his arm.

The girl gave a high-pitched giggle, one that made yugi cringe "Oh silly I'm Anzu, captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school."

"That's funny." Yugi said "I could have sworn I heard Vivian Wong say she was the most popular."

"Hmph." Anzu growled, "That little bitch isn't as popular as she thinks she is." She turned back to Yugi and gave him what she thought was a cute smile, "Want to go out with me Yugi?"

Yugi stopped trying to pry her off of his arm and looked at her incredulously "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not kidding you'd be even more popular if you dated me." Anzu said

"Anzu I don't want to be more popular nor do I want to date you, or any other girl for that matter."

"Why not?" Anzu demanded

Yugi sighed "I'm gay Anzu I don't like girls in that way, never have, never will."

"But Yugi." she said with a small whine "I'd be much better for you than some dumb guy would."

'_I highly doubt that'_ Yugi thought to himself as he wondered what he could say or do to get her to let go of him.

"Hey Mazaki!" another voice shouted "Get your grubby hands off of him I saw him first!"

'_Oh great.'_ Yugi sighed _'just what I need, another bimbo whose idea of a good time is either hitting the sheets or spending money.'_

"Um Anzu." Yugi said not so nicely

"Yes Yugi." she answered him dreamily

"Could you let go of my arm you're cutting off the circulation."

"Oh sorry Yugi." she giggled and let go

"Now if you'll excuse me…" he said, but before he could move Vivian had latched onto his arm, Yugi's shoulders slumped he knew it had been a bad idea to come to a public school, it was only his first day and already he was regretting it, he looked at Ryou begging for help but his friend just grinned at him.

"What time are you picking me up tonight Yugi?" Vivian asked as she sexily rubbed her body against Yugi's, at least she thought she was being sexy, Yugi just wanted to throw up.

Managing to keep the contents of his stomach where they belonged, in his stomach, Yugi turned to her "Why the hell would I be picking you up tonight?"

"We're going to the movies remember?" she asked him as she gave Anzu a smug look.

"No Vivian I do not remember, as far as I am aware after school I will be going home and trying to get rid of this headache you two have given me between you!" Yugi snapped "Now kindly let. Me. Go."

Vivian quickly let Yugi go but both girls refused to move.

"Please get out of my way." Yugi said none to nicely

"No." Vivian said folding her arms, "Not until you tell us which one of us it is you want."

"So, who is it?" Anzu asked.

Atemu, finally taking pity on Yugi walked over to the trio "There you are Yugi, are you coming?" before Yugi could say anything and before Anzu or Vivian had a chance to object Atemu pulled Yugi from the cafeteria.

* * *

Outside Yugi yanked his arm away from Atemu "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yugi asked him

Atemu shrugged "Saving you from a couple of bitches but if you'd rather I didn't I can call them out here."

Yugi deflated "No, please don't."

"You're angry with me." Atemu said matter-of-factly

"Go figure." Yugi said sarcastically as he tried to walk away from Atemu.

Atemu grabbed his upper arm "Why Yugi? What have I done wrong?" he looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes "I did something to upset you this morning, but I don't know what it was."

Yugi looked at the floor

"Please Yugi, tell me so I can put it right."

Yugi looked at him "It's nothing really it's just, that smirk you wore when Kaiba was being sarcastic about the oil wells I owned." He looked at Atemu "For some reason it just angered and upset me that's all, I don't know why it should, I mean it's not as if we're friends or anything."

"But I would like to be Yugi, in fact I'd like to be more than your friend, a lot more, if you'll let me." Atemu said has he brushed the backs of his fingers down Yugi's soft cheek.

Yugi, taking hold of Atemu's wrist pulled his hand away from his face "Sorry Atemu but I don't think Yami would appreciate that."

Atemu tightened his grip on Yugi's arm "Who, is Yami?" he asked his voice a little colder

Yugi yanked his arm away from Atemu "He's my boyfriend."

"Boy…friend?" Atemu asked quietly "How long have you and he."

"Not long." Yugi said "A couple of weeks that's all, now, if you will excuse me." Yugi started to walk away

"Yugi!" Atemu called after him,

Yugi stopped but didn't turn to face him "What?"

"For what it's worth I swear I didn't know, I thought Seto was joking when he said about the oil wells."

Without saying another word Yugi started walking again.

As he did so Atemu's eyes narrowed "Mark my words Yugi you will be mine, I'll find out who this Yami is and make him an offer he won't be able to refuse." He said quietly to himself as he watched Yugi walk into the classroom.

* * *

Yugi walked into the classroom and saw Seto sitting at his desk looking somewhat distressed "Are you alright?" Yugi asked

Seto looked up at him "What the hell do you care?" Seto snapped

Yugi shrugged "I don't really just thought I'd be polite." Yugi sat down at his desk and began to write in a notebook.

Seto watched Yugi wondering if he could persuade the small teen to use his vast resources and help him find out who his new business partner is.

"You know Seto." Yugi suddenly spoke "I didn't appreciate you telling the class about the oil wells I own." He paused then went on "I can understand Jou, being as excitable as he is letting it out about the diamond mine being mine but I would have thought that you as a business man would have be been more discreet." Yugi turned to look at him "You do realise you've helped make my life here even more difficult don't you?"

Seto inwardly groaned, because of his need to embarrass the smaller teen he could scratch the idea of getting any help from Yugi.

Atemu, Bakura and Marik walked in to the room "Seto." Bakura said

"What?"

"Why the hell did you put up fifty percent? Why not do just forty five maybe forty eight that way you'd have kept control of your company?"

Seto glared at him "How the hell was I to know that one person would buy the lot?"

"So what will you do now?" Atemu asked his cousin

"What else can I do but try and find out who this person is and try and buy back some of the shares."

"And if he won't sell?"

Seto sighed, "Hope that he won't interfere with the day to day running of the company."

"I'll help you look for him Kaiba." Marik said

"Thanks Marik I'd appreciate it." seto replied

"Hey Mutou!" Marik yelled "It wasn't you was it?"

Yugi didn't answer him he just smiled to himself.

* * *


	10. Chez

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chez

Yugi was still making notes when Ryou walked in and sat next to him, "Whatcha doin?" he asked in a singsong voice as he laid his head on Yugi's shoulder giving him the doe eyes.

Yugi jerked his shoulder "Don't you 'watchcha doin' me after what you did." Yugi said in mock anger

Ryou sat up and looked at him "Me? What did I do?"

"What did you do? I'll tell you what you did! It's my first day here and you sat there grinning while I was at the mercy of those…those…"

"Bitches?" Ryou asked helpfully

"Yes bitches!"

Ryou laughed, "Oh come on it was funny."

"For you maybe." Yugi answered sullenly

Atemu and Bakura watched as Ryou got close and whispered in Yugi's ear, they didn't know what he said but Yugi had gone a lovely shade of red.

"That's it!" Bakura snarled "I'm gonna give that little shit…"

Atemu grabbed his arm "Cool it Bakura, there's nothing going on between them."

"How the hell do you know?!"

Atemu sighed, "Yugi told me he already has boyfriend."

Bakura turned to him "What!"

Atemu ran his hand through his hair "Yeah after I managed to get him away from Mazaki and Wong I kinda told him I'd like to be his friend if not more."

"That's when he told you?"

"Yeah, he said the guys names Yami."

"Yami? What kind of name is that?" Marik asked.

* * *

"Rypie!" a high-pitched squeal rang round the almost empty classroom,

Ryou stiffened "Oh no!" he groaned before he was tackle-glomped out of his chair and sent crashing to the floor with an oof.

Yugi looked over the desk and looked at the pair "Someone I should avoid?" Yugi asked trying to hold back his laughter.

Ryou glared up at him "Oh ha ha." Then Yugi got worried as Ryou smiled mischievously "Hey Chez, let me up I want you to finally meet Yugi."

With a jerk she looked at Yugi then back at Ryou "The one you were telling me about?"

Ryou nodded.

Yugi and the four seated behind him jumped when suddenly a head popped up over with desk with a cry of "Yugi!" quickly followed by the rest of the hyper-active girl who was now stretched across the desk and hugging Yugi, tightly…

Seto and Atemu sat wide-eyed at the girl's antics while Bakura snickered and Marik was full out laughing

"I think you'd better let him go Chez."

"Why?" the girl pouted

"Because he's turning purple?" Ryou said worriedly

The crazy female let Yugi go sorry "Sorry Yugi." she said with a giggle.

"It's okay…I think." Yugi said as he tried to take in extra air, he turned to Ryou "So, who's the crazy one?"

Ryou smiled "This, Yugi, is one of my best friends Chez."

Chez held her hand out "Sorry 'bout that Yugi but I get excited when I see Rypie."

Yugi looked fearful "This happens every time you bump into each other?"

Ryou nodded "Pretty much."

Yugi shook his head praying that he wasn't going to get greeted like that every time they saw each other.

"So." Ryou asked as Chez calmed down and the three of them sat round the same desk "Aren't you a little old for school?"

"Oh I'm here as a classroom assistant."

"As a what?" Ryou asked in surprise

"Yeah it's something the college put together so I get to come here twice a week and bug ya Rypie."

"Oh goodie." Ryou said in mock sarcasm Yugi giggled as Chez, playing along folded her arms and hmphed at him.

"What are you gonna do about this Yami then?" Bakura asked losing interest at what was happening in front of them.

"I'm not sure yet I've got to find him first."

"You want us to beat him up when you do?" Marik asked

Atemu shook his head "No, that is **not** the way to win Yugi over."

"Yeah but it would show him you're willing to fight for him." Marik said a bit annoyed that Atemu didn't like his idea.

"No it won't." Seto said "All it will do is make Atemu out to be an asshole whose willing to do anything to get what he wants."

Atemu looked at Yugi who was again being cuddled by the strange girl, he sighed, oh what he wouldn't give to be in her place right now.

* * *

"Hey bitch!" a voice said from the doorway "Leave my Yugi alone!"

"Your Yugi?" Chez said her eyes narrowed

"That's what I said." The girl said as she walked into the classroom "Now let him go this instant!" the girl demanded

Chez looked at Yugi "You hers? What about Yami?"

"You heard about that?" Yugi asked in surprise

"Sorry Yugi." Ryou said "It slipped out when we were talking."

"It's alright." Yugi sighed

"Besides." Ryou whispered with conspiritory grin "Maybe she can help."

"How?" Yugi asked

Ryou grinned at him again "We'll talk about it later when you-know-who's not around." He said giving a small almost imperceptible nod in Atemu's direction.

While they had been talking Chez had let go of Yugi and stood up "Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked

"Vivian Wong." The girl said haughtily

"Well listen to me Vivian, Yugi is my friend and as I recall he's dating Yami."

Atemu growled when he heard the name Yami.

"Not for long, Yugi will soon realise I'm far better for him than some lowlife bum."

"Better to spend his money you mean." Chaz said nastily

Yugi looked at the Chinese girl, "Listen to me Miss Wong."

"Please." Vivian smiled sweetly "Please call me Vivian."

"As I said, _Miss Wong_, Chez is my friend, you however have already proven yourself to be nothing but a pain in the ass and it's only my first day!"

"But Yugi." Vivian Pouted "I've been after you for ages."

"How long?" Chez asked tapping her foot

"How long what?" Vivian asked

"How long have you been after him?"

"Since about June." Vivian answered honestly

"Oh about the time the rich list came out how convenient." Yugi said,

Chez grinned, "It's only September now so I Wouldn't exactly call it ages."

Vivian put her nose into the air and walked to her desk

"Oh it's going to be so much fun if she's in this class." Chez said with a grin.

Ryou groaned and Yugi thought that this next class had just gotten more interesting…

The other class members had started to file in all giving Chez a strange look "What?" she asked "Do I have something on my face beside my glasses?"

Embarrassed the people staring at her all looked away.

* * *

It was long after that that the sensei arrived. "Settled down class." She looked across as the girl sitting with Ryou and Yugi "And you are?" she asked wondering if she had a new student that the office had forgotten to tell her about, she inwardly sighed, she hated it when they did that.

Chez stood up "I am from Domino collage sensei, my name is Chez."

The woman raised an eyebrow "Is that it just Chez?"

"I do have another name but I don't use it."

"Very well, Chez why don't you come up here so I can go over the basic rules with you."

Chez rolled her eyes as she walked to the front desk. The sensei turned to the class "I want you to amuse yourselves for a few minutes, and no noise." She warned.

* * *

"So Ryou." Yugi asked, "Why were you talking to Chez about me hmmm?"

"Well she lives in the apartment under me and we were gossiping and your name just happened to come up." Ryou said with a slight blush

"Go on I'm listening." Yugi said

Ryou sighed, and took a deep breath "Well I mentioned that it was you behind the free holiday and what Atemu had done that day at the hotel and that you liked him anyway and it turned out that he really liked you and that Malik suggested a fake boyfriend to teach Atemu a lesson and that we'd taken you shopping to get some new sexier clothes and she asked how could she help."

Yugi grinned "Wow Ryou I'm impressed."

"What? Why?" Ryou asked confused

"You managed to say all that without drawing a single breath."

"I'm sorry Yugi, I really am, but with losing the apartment I really needed to cheer myself up."

Yugi smiled at him "Honestly ryou it's alright." Then he asked, "Has Chez got to leave?"

"No, she has a part-time job and she gets a grant from the college."

"Well, can't you move in with her?" Yugi asked

Ryou shook his head, "She offered but she only has one bedroom."

"Oh I see."

Ryou looked across at his friend and smiled, "I know she acts a little crazy but she's almost like a sister." He turned back to Yugi "You know when she offered to let me live with her she said I could have the bedroom and she'd make do with the couch."

Yugi looked across at Chez who was busy helping the sensei with the books the students would need for the new term. _'She is a good friend.' _He thought_ 'I'm glad to have met her.' _

He turned back to Ryou "Hey Ryou."

"Yeah Yugi?" Ryou asked absently

"What are you doing after school?"

"Well after I hang out down the arcade with Jou, Malik and Tristan for a while I'm going home why?"

"Do me a favour?"

"What's that?" Ryou asked

"Instead of going home will you come to the mansion instead?."

"Why?" Ryou asked confused

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

Ryou didn't say anything he just looked at Yugi

"Please." Yugi begged

Ryou sighed, "Alright I'll come over as soon as we get done."

Nothing more was said between the two teens as the sensei began to lay out the terms upcoming coursework.

Several times Yugi felt like someone was staring at him, when he turned and saw that it was Atemu, he would smile shyly and turn away.

It took Ryou all he had not to start laughing.

* * *

_In case you are confused with the timings the 'rich-list' had been out for a couple of months before Yugi or Seto checked it._

_Thank you to SilverDragon-Purity for letting me use Chez…_


	11. An Offer is Made and Help is Sought

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Italics are flashback _

_Italics between 'quotation marks' are thoughts_

An Offer is Made and Help is Sought

Yugi sighed as he got into his car, being grouped with Vivian for the entire afternoon was not his idea of fun…

_The sensei clapped her hands "Now then I want you to sit in groups of three or four to work on the set of papers Chez will be bringing round." she watched as the teenagers moved round the room "Quickly now I want this lesson to start as soon as possible." Yugi and Ryou sat in their seats quietly talking to each other waiting until every one was settled to see whom they could ask to join them…oh the best laid plans of mice and men or something like that._

"_Atemu Sennen I thought I said three or four to a group?" Mrs Ito asked sharply_

"_You did sensei." Atemu answered politely_

"_Then why are there five in your group?" she asked noticing that Duke Devlin had joined their group_

"_Our previous sensei used to let us sit in a group of five." Bakura said before Atemu could answer._

"_Do I look like your former sensei Mr Kem?"_

"_No." Bakura said gruffly as the rest of the class started to snigger_

"_That's what I thought, now will one of you, and I don't care which one it is go and sit somewhere else."_

_Atemu stood up "Very well sensei I'll join Yugi and Ryou as there is only the two of them." He smirked as he noticed Yugi's eyes widen in shock,_

"_Very well." The sensei said as she turned to find Vivian Wong standing in one of the aisles looking as if she was trying to decide which group she would grace with her presence._

_It was funny how everyone was suddenly sitting in groups of four… the sensei looked around the room and sighed, "Vivian just go and join Yugi's group."_

"_Yes sensei." Vivian said happily as she almost skipped over to where Yugi was sitting._

_Atemu, Yugi and even Ryou groaned, Chez narrowed her eyes at the Chinese girl._

Yugi chuckled to himself as the car's engine roared to life, he had to admit it was funny watching Atemu and Vivian trying to get one up on each other. At the end of the afternoon Ryou officially declared Atemu the winner because he had successfully bagged the seat next to Yugi forcing Vivian to sit on the other side of the desk next to Ryou, _'that's a point'_ Yugi thought to himself _'why did Bakura keep growling at her?'_

So lost in his thoughts Yugi didn't notice Atemu standing by his own car watching him as he did his up seatbelt and drove out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

When Yugi climbed out of the shower he felt a hundred times better, he wasn't sure but before he showered he could have sworn he could smell Vivian's overpowering perfume it seemed like it clung to his skin, his hair, he picked up his school clothes and sniffed them and promptly wished he hadn't, he threw them in the washing bin the leather pants he gave to one of the maids to have them sent for cleaning. After dressing he had the meal Suzanne had prepared for him and then went into the study to try and get a little work done before Ryou arrived. He hoped Ryou didn't bring the others along because he wanted to have a quiet chat with him and the things he wanted to discuss with him he'd rather do without the others hanging around, he liked the others he really did it just that sometimes they were a bit loud and that, was something he wasn't used too but he supposed he'd have to get used to it eventually…A knock sounded on the study door "Come in!" Yugi called

"Master Ryou is here sir."

"Oh right thank you David, show him into the sitting room I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes sir." David said with a small bow before he left closing the study door behind him.

Yugi put away the papers he was working on and left the study. He found Ryou sitting on the sofa with a tray of coffee on the table in front of him

"I take it Suzanne's been fussing?" Yugi chuckled as he poured himself a cup.

"Yeah, is she always like that?" Ryou asked

"Oh yeah, and when you're ill, she gets even worse."

Ryou put his cup down "Why did you ask me here Yugi?"

Deciding not to beat around the bush Yugi came straight out with what was on his mind, "Have you found anywhere else to live yet?"

Looking down Ryou shook his head "No I haven't, at this rate I'll be on the streets."

"Why?" Yugi asked his heart immediately going out to the white haired teen

"The apartments are just so expensive, even the small one room flats are too much."

"I've been thinking."

"What?" Ryou asked

"Why don't you move in here with me?"

"What! Yugi I couldn't!"

"Why not?" Yugi asked "It makes perfect sense to me, you need somewhere and I have plenty of room."

"No, really Yugi I couldn't, I'd be taking advantage of you."

Yugi chuckled "No you wouldn't Ryou honestly." Yugi put his cup down and sat forward "Listen Ryou I have ten bedrooms in this place and I only use one please, I would like the company."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Ryou asked

"There is only me here, I may treat the staff with respect but we don't hang out with each other, I'm pretty much on my own." He looked up at Ryou "At least think about it."

"Alright Yugi I'll think about it." Ryou said

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND OUT! WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYNG YOU PEOPLE FOR! LOOK AGAIN!" Seto yelled before he slammed the phone down.

"Calm down Seto." Atemu said from the large leather chair sitting opposite Seto's desk.

"How the hell can I calm down Atemu? Some mystery person owns half of my company and I have no idea what they have planned!" Seto buried his face in his hands

"Seto." Atemu said softly "You're going to have to suck it up and ask Yugi for help."

Slowly Seto raised his eyes to look at his cousin "Do you really think he'll help me after what I did to him?"

Atemu looked confused "Why? What did you do to him?"

"I let it out about his oil wells remember."

Atemu snickered "Oh yeah he was a bit pissed about that wasn't he?"

Seto glared at him "It's not funny Atemu!"

Seto sat down heavily in his chair "I don't know what to do."

Atemu, finally taking pity on his cousin sighed "Look I'll go with you to see Yugi, let's just see if he will be willing to help you."

"But Yugi doesn't have any offices" Seto said "And I'm not going to talk to him about this at school."

"You won't have to." Atemu said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"What are you up to Atemu?" Seto asked

"Yugi's office is at the mansion where he lives." He said absently as he dialled Yugi's number

#Mutou residence, who shall I say is calling? #

"Mr Atemu Sennen may I speak to Mr Mutou please."

#One moment sir. # David said before he put the phone down and went to the sitting room "Excuse me sir but a Mr Atemu Sennen is on the telephone."

Yugi looked at Ryou "I wonder what he wants?"

Ryou smirked at him "You'll never know unless you speak to him."

Yugi rolled his eyes "Oh funny ha ha." Yugi said as he got up to leave the room, he picked up the telephone

"Yugi Mutou speaking."

# Hello Yugi, it's Atemu Sennen. #

"Atemu this is a surprise what can I do for you?"

#Well not me exactly its Seto. #

"Alright what can I do for Seto?"

#"May we come round and speak with you? #

"When?" Yugi asked

#"Now, if possible. #

Atemu could hear Yugi sigh "Alright come on over I won't bother giving you my address I know you already know when I live."

Atemu blushed #"Yeah I do. #

"I'll see you soon then." Yugi said before hanging up the phone without giving Atemu the chance to say goodbye.

Yugi walked back into the sitting room "That was Atemu, he and Seto are coming over to talk about something."

Ryou stood up "In that case I'll be leaving."

"Do you have to?" Yugi asked "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, I have some packing to do."

So you're moving in here then?" Yugi asked hopefully

"Yes Yugi I'm moving in."

Ryou laughed as Yugi pushed him to the door "Well hurry up and go then."

"Bye Yugi I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah bye Ryou."

Yugi had Hobbs drive Ryou home before giving him the rest of the night off.

* * *

"Come on Seto." Atemu said, "We can't keep Yugi waiting."

Seto noticing the excitement in Atemu's voice smirked "I think I'll go on my on Atemu."

"What?! No I'll…I'll go with you moral support and all." Atemu said quickly.

"Moral support my ass." Seto said "You just want to see Yugi." then Seto narrowed his eyes "You want to see if that Yami's there." Seto said accusingly

Atemu turned to him "Do not say that name around me!" he snapped

Seto smirked as he shook his head _'poor Atemu, he really has it bad.' _"Any luck on finding him yet?" Seto asked knowing it would anger Atemu.

"No I have not." Atemu snapped "That man is like a ghost, no one in the business world seems to know anything about him."

"Perhaps he's not a businessman." Seto suggested

Seto forewent the limo opting to drive Atemu and himself over to Yugi's, the journey was done in silence as Atemu sat thinking about what Seto had said, _'perhaps he is right about this Yami not being a businessman, so just what is he? What does he do for a living? Is he still at school...'_

Atemu's was pulled from his thoughts "Wow." Seto said, "I didn't realise Yugi's place was this big."

"It was his parents house, Yugi moved in here as it's large enough to hold his office staff as well." Atemu said staring up at the house, the size never ceased to amaze him. "Come on Seto, Yugi won't wait forever."

"How do you know so much about him?" Seto asked as they walked towards the front door.

Atemu shrugged "It's amazing what you can learn from the internet."

* * *

_You just know what's coming next don't you?_

_Yes there was a pun intended when I had Atemu say that Yami was like a ghost…_


	12. A Visit From Chez

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

#…# The other end of the phone conversations.

A Visit From Chez

Atemu rang the doorbell and almost immediately Yugi's butler opened the door. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Atemu Sennen and Seto Kaiba to see Mr Mutou." Atemu said

"Ah yes Mr Mutou is expecting you please come in."

David stood aside to let the two enter, "He is in his office, please follow me." He said as he led them to Yugi's office, he rapped on the door before opening it "Messer's Sennen and Kaiba are here to see you sir."

"Thank you David, show them in."

After Ryou had left Yugi had gone upstairs to change and he'd purposely put on the tight black leather pants with the leather lacing up the sides and a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and he'd added one of the neck belts, his hair was also brushed down…Atemu saw Yugi and stopped to watch as he moved round a large model of something, covering it up bending over as he did so giving Atemu a prime view of his perfectly (in Atemu's opinion) shaped ass, Atemu managed to catch himself before he started to drool, and as Yugi moved Atemu wondered if those leather straps came undone, And how long would it take him if he were the one to do it?

Standing behind him Seto had to push past a dazed Atemu who was still standing in the doorway eyes and thoughts transfixed on Yugi.

"Well don't just stand there come in." Yugi said as he covered up the last of the model and walked over to his desk.

He motioned to the chairs before him "Do you want to sit down?" he asked.

Atemu mentally shook his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down closely followed by Seto, who sat in the other chair "Thank you for seeing us Yugi." Seto said quietly

"What did you want to see me about Seto?" Yugi asked, already having a good idea of why they were there.

Seto couldn't bring himself to ask Yugi for help so he looked at Atemu who rolled his eyes "He wants to know if you'll help him find out who bought all the shares in his company."

"Why?" Yugi asked, "Can he not do it himself?"

Seto sighed, "I've had my best people on it and no one seems to know anything." Yugi could hear the frustration and anger in Seto's voice.

"Calm down Seto I'm sure Yugi will help." Atemu said

"What makes you think I will succeed where his men have failed?"

Seto stood up angry "I told you this was a waste of time Atemu!" Seto said sharply "I told you he wouldn't help after what I did to him earlier, we're just wasting his time and mine!"

"Seto!" Atemu hissed

"Sit down Seto I never said I wouldn't help, all I asked was why you think I'll succeed where you haven't." Yugi said calmly

Seto sighed and sat back down, "Look Yugi you know as well as I do that your resources are vast and…"

Seto was interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in!" Yugi said

David walked in "What is it David?" Yugi asked

"There is a Miss Mazaki on the phone sir."

"Tell her I'm busy and if she wants to talk to me tell her to see me at school tomorrow."

"She was most insistent sir."

Yugi sighed "Alright I'll take it in here." Yugi leant forward and pressed the phones speaker button.

"What is it Miss Mazaki?" Yugi asked politely

The three boys heard a giggle #Oh Yugi don't be silly you can call me Anzu # as one the three rolled their eyes

"I prefer Miss Mazaki now what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering…"

"Excuse me interrupting but if you've phoned for a date my answer is still no." he said firmly

"But Yugiiiii." She whined

"Whining will not get you a date with me either, goodbye Miss Mazaki." Yugi said and switched off the speakerphone.

"Sorry about that." Yugi said as he sat back "Now where were we?"

"We were talking about you helping Seto." Atemu said

"Ah yes, well I don't think..."

"Why the hell not?" Seto demanded not letting Yugi finish, "Why won't you help me find out who the hell owns half of my company?! I'd help you if you asked." Seto yelled at him

"The way you did in school earlier?" Yugi asked calmly

Seto deflated the wind suddenly knocked out of his sails, "Yugi…I'm really sorry about that, I don't know why I told them about the oil wells."

Yugi shrugged "Never mind I suppose they would have found out sooner or later."

* * *

As the three schoolmates sat in an awkward silence for a moment Atemu started to fidget, he had to do it, not knowing was driving him crazy! "So Yugi." he asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice "Where's Yami?"

Yugi smirked when he heard the name Yami said between gritted teeth.

"He's not here, but he might show up later."

"Don't you know?" Atemu sneered, "He is your boyfriend isn't he?"

Yugi laced his fingers together and held them in front of his mouth; he was trying to suppress the chuckle that wanted to escape at Atemu's obvious jealousy, once he managed to quell it he spoke quietly

"How I run my affairs is not your concern now is it Atemu?" Yugi asked

"If you were mine…"

"Well I'm not." Yugi snapped

"Well you should be!" Atemu snapped back

"Yes well, we all know what happened there don't we?" Said Yugi

"Damn it!" Seto yelled banging his fists on the arms of the leather chair he was sitting in making the other two jump "Can you two continue your personal affairs later, so can we get back to the reason why we're here in the first place?"

Yugi shook his head angry that he'd allowed himself to be distracted so easily by Atemu Sennen.

"Will you help me Yugi?" Seto asked

Yugi nodded "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Yugi." Seto said with the first genuine smile that Yugi had seen the man use.

"Give me a week and I'll see what I can find out, but I'm not promising anything mind you."

Yugi's phone rang "Hello"

#Yugi-chan! It's Chez #

"Hey Chez what can I do for you?" Yugi asked through a wide smile

#When can I come over? I've got something to show you. #

"You can come over now if you want too, I'm not doing anything."

#What, not tormenting the Sennen idiot tonight?"

Yugi laughed, "No Chez I'm not, although I did get a call from someone else."

#Spill Yugi! Who was it? #

Yugi chuckled as he imagined a hyper-driven Chez jumping up and down in her seat.

"Mazaki san."

#You're kidding! #

"No I'm not, look I'll tell you about it when you come over."

#Okay, bye Yugi-chan! # Chez said with a giggle

Yugi laughed "Bye Chez-chan." Yugi put down the phone and looked up to see Seto and Atemu looking at him strangely

"What?" he asked

"Chez-chan?" Isn't that suffix a bit fast since you've only known her for a day?" Seto asked

Yugi just smiled "What? I like her."

Yugi hid a smirk as Atemu growled.

Realizing his cousin was getting agitated Seto stood up "I think we've taken up enough of your time Yugi."

Yugi waved his hand "It's not a problem Seto I'm only glad to help."

Seto walked to the office door with Atemu and Yugi following him

"I'll let you know what I found out as soon as I know."

"Well thanks again Yugi."

David appeared at Yugi's office door ready to show out the two men, Seto Shook Yugi's hand, Atemu however lifted Yugi's hand to his lips

and kissed it. "See you tomorrow Yugi-chan." He whispered before walking out the door.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Seto growled as he climbed into the car

"Do what?" Atemu asked in amusement as he saw Yugi looking at him through the window, he waved and blew a kiss at the teen before

climbing in beside Seto.

"You know damn well what, you just had to kiss Yugi's hand!"

Atemu shrugged "He's lucky that's all I kissed." He answered as he sat back and let Seto drive them home.

* * *

Yugi stood at his office window and scowled at Atemu as he watched the man wave and blow him another kiss before climbing into the car. '_What __the hell was that for?' _he thought angrily as he unconsciously stroked the part of his hand that Atemu had kissed, his skin still tingling where Atemu's lips had been.

Once he was sure the two of them were gone he walked back over to his desk and called Shinya

#Shinya Watanabe speaking. #

"Shinya its Yugi."

#Hey Yugi what can I do for you? #

"Tell me when you bought those shares of Kaiba Corp for me did you have any trouble?"

#Any particular reason you want to know? #

"Its just a feeling Shin, Seto's bugged about something."

Shinya cringed at Yugi's nickname for him, he hated it but respected his friend too much to voice any complaint over it. #Yeah, most probably wondering who his partner is. # The lawyer laughed.

"No" Yugi said absently "There's more to it than that."

#Yugi…# Shinya warned #What are you up to? #

Yugi sighed "Listen I want you to find out who else was after these shares and why."

#How long have I got?# Shinya asked

"A week."

Shinya sighed "Alright Yugi I'll do it, but tell have you told Kaiba yet?#

"No, not yet but I will."

#When?#

"When you tell me everything you've found out."

#Okay bye Yugi.#

"Bye Shinya."

Sighing Yugi turned off his office light and shut the door going into the sitting room to wait for Chez, as he walked through he saw David

"Ah David I am expecting a young woman named Chez show her through will you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Yugi had been reading for about an hour when he heard someone leaning on the doorbell, knowing it would be Chez he put the book down and waited.

He didn't have to wait long before the door flew open "YUGI-CHAN!" a voice yelled "I'm so excited! I couldn't wait to show you!"

"I'm sorry sir." A flustered David stood in the doorway "I didn't get the chance to…"

"It's alright David apparently it's difficult to contain 'hurricane Chez' when she's in this mood." Yugi said laughing, noticing his butler's look of confusion "Ryou warned me." He whispered.

David smiled "I see sir, would you and your guest like some coffee?"

"I'll most probably regret this but yes please."

"Very good sir."

Yugi sat there laughing as he watched Chez bounce around the room looking a various things but touching nothing. _'I wonder who gave her chocolate?' _he mused to himself as he remembered Ryou warning him 'And for Christ sake don't ever give her chocolate!'

"What is it you wanted to show me?" he asked

Chez suddenly stopped and looked at Yugi "Huh?"

"You called me and said you had something to show me."

"Did I?" she asked "Oh yeah I did!" she literally bounced over to her back pack and pulling out an envelope held it out to Yugi. "Here."

"What's this?" Yugi asked taking it carefully

"Look at it and tell me what you think."

Yugi eyed the girl suspiciously

"Please Yugi." she pleaded, suddenly very serious "I worked really hard on it."

Yugi opened the envelope, it was a small wallet sized photograph, Yugi was stunned "Wow Chez this is…this is wonderful, where did you get this?"

"Huh?" she looked over his shoulder "Oh that's the wrong one!" she dived into her bag again and after a short rummage cried "Found it!" nearly making David jump as he was just entering the room with the coffee tray. (2 mugs of coffee a sugar bowl and a small jug of milk).

Yugi's eyes were still on the picture "Tell me Chez where did you get this and are there any more?"

"Um I painted it and photographed it for one of my collage projects on ancient cultures." She said shyly.

"You did this?" he asked "Do you have any done of ancient Egypt?"

she nodded "Yeah I have two, one of Cleopatra and one of Tutenhkamun why?"

"May I see them please?"

"Well I don't have them here but I could bring them to school tomorrow, I have to help out again."

"Yes please I would really like to see them." Yugi handed the photo back to Chez and took the other envelope she was holding out to him, he opened it and saw it was a picture of a handsome young man who looked like a cross between himself and Atemu but instead of tri-coloured hair his was only two colours, the main body of hair being ebony and his bangs were silver instead of gold. His eyes were a stunning shade of a colour Yugi really couldn't describe it seemed to be a mix of crimson and his own amethyst.

"Who is this Chez?" Yugi asked unable to take his eyes of the picture."

Chez grinned "That." she said "Is Yami."

* * *

_Thanks to SilverDragon-Purity for giving me the picture of Yami idea..._


	13. Discussions, Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

I am so sorry! I hadn't realised how long it had been since I updated this! I promise it WON'T happen again…

Discussions, Discussions,

Yugi looked up at Chez, "Yami?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

Looking back down at the picture, "Who is he? And where, how did you get this?" Yugi asked

Chez shrugged "It's just a picture I came up with."

"Then this man doesn't really exist?" Yugi asked almost regretfully

"Nope, 'fraid not." Chez giggled when she heard her friend mutter "Damn!"

Yugi sat down next to Chez "How long did this take you?"

"About three days to paint" She replied "Then I had to scan the painting onto my computer and run it through one of the photo studio programs I have so I could enhance and define it to make it look like a real photograph."

"What! But you've only known me for a day!" Yugi said surprised

Chez gave him a grin, "I know but I've known about your plans concerning Atemu Sennen longer." At Yugi's confused looked she explained, "Remember Ryou said he told me about what he'd done and what you had planned for him?"

"Oh yes, now I remember."

"Well I thought I'd help by painting that picture."

"But what if I hadn't accepted it?" Yugi asked curiously

Chez shrugged, "No biggy, I'd would have just used it in another one of my paintings."

Yugi grinned, "Okay then, now tell me, why did you do it?"

"Well." Chez said with little grin "I thought that having an actual photograph of 'Yami' would make him seem more real." Seeing Yugi's confusion Chez carried on, "I figured that if Atemu never saw you with anyone or never saw some sort of tangible proof he might not believe that Yami exists."

"He doesn't." Yugi reminded her

Chez bumped his shoulder with hers "I know that dork." Chez said good-naturedly, "What I meant was, that after seeing that picture Atemu will be even more jealous when he sees just how good-looking Yami is."

"And sexy." Yugi said wistfully, looking at the picture once more before carefully sliding it into his wallet.

* * *

They sat there in a comfortable silence until Yugi thought of something else "Hey Chez?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Atemu going to see the picture anyway?"

Chez gave him a sly grin, "Well, you show the picture to the others and accidentally leave your wallet on the desk, Atemu picks it up takes a peek inside and hey presto!"

"Hey presto what?"

"One fired up Atemu Sennen."

Yugi chuckled as he put his wallet in his back pocket, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this more than the others."

"I am." Chez laughed, "People like him," she said, suddenly turning serious "Make me angry, just because they are good-looking and rich they think they can just play with peoples feelings."

"But isn't that what I'm doing?" Yugi asked quietly "Playing with his feelings."

Chez put her arm round him "No Yu-chan it isn't."

"Then what is it I am doing?"

"You Yugi, are just giving Atemu a taste of what it's like, some of what he's done to a lot a other people from what Ryou's told me."

Yugi sat thinking for a moment before deciding that she was right besides he started it, trying to lighten the mood again Yugi chuckled, "And here I was thinking that you'd prefer to torment Vivian."

Yugi wasn't sure if he liked the mischievous gleam that appeared in Chez's eyes. "Didn't I mention that I'm also helping the girls gym teacher tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, no you didn't." Yugi said as he added milk and sugar to his coffee.

Chez suddenly stood up "Chez?" Yugi asked

"I'd best be going I've got some course work to do before I go to bed."

Yugi stood up and escorted Chez to the front door. "Do you need a lift home?"

"No, I'll be fine I have my bike outside."

"Alright I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Night Yu-chan!" Chez called back as she skipped down the steps.

Yugi watched as the college student climbed on her bike and rode through the gates.

* * *

Turning Yugi saw David standing by the hall table, "You should have called me sir."

Yugi shook his head "No it's alright David I wanted to see her out myself."

"Very well sir, will there be anything else?"

"No thank you, I'm going to the study and unless it's a matter of life and death, I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening."

As if on cue the phone rang. David picked it up "Mutou residence."

#Hello it's Atemu Sennen. #

"Yes, Mr. Sennen what can I do for you?"

#Could I speak to Yugi please? #

David looked across at his employer and raised an eyebrow in question, Yugi shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Sennen but Master Mutou has left strict instructions he's not to be disturbed this evening."

#I'm sure he'd talk to me if you would just tell him it's me. # Atemu said trying to hold back and angry growl.

"I'm sorry sir but master Mutou's instruction's were quite clear."

#When I speak to him tomorrow I will be sure to tell him of your rude attitude! # Atemu snarled

Yugi saw David clench his fist "As you wish sir, goodnight sir." David heard the angry man slam the phone down and shook his head, David turned to his employer.

"Let me guess he threatened you?" Yugi asked

"He said he would be sure to tell you of my rudeness when he sees you tomorrow."

Yugi smiled "Forget about him David, but I'm afraid it might get worse before it gets better." Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Sennen is taking his frustrations out on you."

Not in the least bit surprised that his employer had apologised to him David took a chance "May I ask why he's going to be doing so sir?"

"Over a cup of tea." Yugi walked into the kitchen whilst David went into the sitting room to get the coffee tray.

Yugi and David sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, although not really what one would call friends the two men had enough respect and liking for each other to be able to sit comfortably together and talk. Yugi had already on several occasions asked David to call him by his name and David had refused saying that that would cross the boundary of master and servant, and that he would call Yugi by his name once he left his employ, thankfully that hadn't happened. Taking a sip of his tea Yugi sighed, "Atemu Sennen has asked me to go out with him and due to something that happened earlier I said no."

"I see." David said "And Mr. Sennen as a man who will not take no for an answer."

"Spot on." Yugi said with a grin

David looked at him "If you don't mind me saying sir but, you do like him, don't you?"

Yugi looked at his butler wide-eyed

"I'm, sorry sir I shouldn't have."

Yugi held up his hand "No it's alright David, you're right I do like him, it's just that he has to understand that he can't have everything he wants just because he wants it."

"I believe you would like to test Mr. Sennen's feelings." David said "A wise move considering…"

Yugi looked at the twinkle in his butler's eyes "You know what this is about don't you?"

David nodded "Your, friends, they are not discreet when they talk to each other."

Yugi sighed

"May I ask, what kind of man is Mr. Sennen?"

Yugi stood up "Unfortunately, Mr. Sennen is the kind of man whom once he has gotten what he wants he moves on."

Not giving his butler a chance to answer Yugi left the kitchen.

"May be not this time." David said to himself, he had seen the way Mr. Sennen had looked at his employer earlier when he had visited along with Seto Kaiba and he'd noticed there was more to Atemu Sennen's feelings than that of a passing fling.

The following morning Yugi woke up earlier than usual, after showering and dressing he went downstairs and into the kitchen surprising his cook Suzanne "Oh Mr. Mutou sir, you're up early breakfast isn't ready yet."

"It's fine Suzanne I only want some toast this morning."

"Very well sir."

Yugi walked from the kitchen and after stopping by the hall table to pick up the paper made his way into the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast Yugi drove himself to school, he was in a fairly upbeat mood, mainly because he'd get to see the full sized version of the two paintings he'd seen last night and he couldn't wait. As he walked into his classroom he saw Ryou already sitting there. "Hey Ryou."

"Oh hello Yugi."

Yugi sat next to him "How's the packing going?"

"I'm finished."

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised "What about your furniture?"

"Oh I don't have any, it was a furnished flat, apart from the usual clothes and books I only have a few knick-knacks."

"Oh okay I'll send Hobbs round with the limo tonight and he'll help you move."

"It's alright Yugi really, I can hire a small van." Ryou said not wanting to take advantage of Yugi's kindness.

"Nonsense!" Yugi argued, "It's no trouble, besides Hobbs won't mind."

"If you're sure." Ryou said softly

Yugi folded his arms and nodded "I am."

Unnoticed by the two, Atemu and Bakura had entered the classroom and had quietly gone to their desks and sat intently watching the two younger teens.

It wasn't long before Malik and Jou joined Ryou and Yugi and they started talking about random things when Jou looked up and groaned "Asian pain heading this way."

"Asian pain?" Yugi asked

"Vivian." Jou grinned back

"Oh…"

"Yugi!"

Yugi winced the irritating girl called his name as she walked across the classroom towards him

"What do you want now?" Malik asked grumpily

"Nothing with you, I want to talk to my Yugi." she sniffed

Atemu bristled when he heard Vivian refer to Yugi as hers he decided that after school he'd have to put her straight on the matter.

"Well he doesn't want to talk to you Jou snapped.

Yugi's head dropped, he knew he'd have to answer the girl or they'd never get rid of her, he sighed, "What is it miss Wong?"

"Well." She said huskily "I was wondering if you'd like to come and have dinner at my place this evening?"

Yugi didn't hesitate in answering her "No, I would not."

"Why not?" she snapped "It's better than hanging out with these losers."

Yugi's head shot up and he glared at her through narrowed and angry eyes. "Miss Wong." He growled, "Insulting my friends is not the way to go about gaining any favours now, please go away."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it." Yugi said as he clenched his fists.

Malik stood up "Are you going to leave voluntarily or would you like some help?"

Vivian glared at Malik before she stormed back to her desk. She watched angrily as Chez walked in and got a smile and a wave from Yugi and his friends, the girl walked over to the small group. "Hey Yu-chan, Rypie."

"Hey Chez." Both boys replied

"Did you remember?" Yugi asked her

Chez nodded and held up a large black portfolio "Yeah they're in here."

She walked back to the sensei's desk and opened the case; Yugi followed her and watched as she carefully placed the paintings side by side.

Yugi was speechless; the paintings were beautifully done and seemed to be full of life.

"Huh those are not very good." They heard a snide voice say from behind them, they turned to see Vivian looking at the paintings over Yugi's shoulder

"You wouldn't know good art if it came up and bit you!" chez retorted

"I do know art I go into galleries all the time." She said hoping to impress Yugi, the small group laughed when a voice piped up "Jackson's poster shop is not a gallery." Yugi looked up and saw Bakura and Marik hi-five each other telling Yugi the comment came from one of those two, Yugi smiled at them before looking back down at the paintings.

"What do you think Yugi?" Chez asked as she recovered the paintings with tissue paper before carefully laying the second painting on top of the first.

"They are beautiful." He looked at Chez "Are they for sale?" he asked

Chez looked up sharply "What!?"

"I asked you if they were for sale." Yugi knew he'd just surprised his friend with his question, "Tell you what think it over and let me know later."

"Okay." Chez said distractedly.

Atemu, ever curious had walked down to the sensei's desk and had stood next to Yugi, he too was admiring the paintings, being an Egyptian he could understand the pull they had over Yugi, any fan of ancient Egypt would love them, he knew he had…

* * *

As Chez continued to pack the paintings away Atemu walked Yugi to his desk, "I tried to call you last night."

"I know." Yugi replied, "David told me."

"He was being rude." Atemu sulked

Yugi stopped and looked at him, "No he wasn't, he was simply following my instructions." Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Atemu but my staff are loyal to me and if I tell them something nothing will make them go against me."

"Nothing?" Atemu asked

"Nothing." Yugi said as he walked back to his desk.

Atemu watched Yugi walk away, again the small teen was wearing the leather outfit that he'd adopted as his school uniform and sighed, he knew he wanted Yugi, he wanted the smaller teen more than ever, he needed to split him from his boyfriend but he'd had no luck in finding out who 'Yami' was, he'd spent all night trawling through the internet trying to find anything he could about the man but he'd failed.

He was bought out of his musings by Seto slapping him on the back "Snap out of it Atemu he's not worth it."

Atemu glared at him before stomping off back to his own desk.

"Got it bad hasn't he?" Duke asked

"Like you wouldn't believe." Seto sighed.

Mrs Tanaka walked into the room and called the register. Then she addressed the class "Talk quietly amongst yourselves for a moment." She said before she turned to talk to Chez.

"Coming down the arcade after school Yugi?" Jou asked

"I can't tonight I have work to do."

"Oh okay." Jou turned to Ryou "What about you Ryou?"

"Ah, I can't tonight I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Malik asked his eyes narrowed.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later Ryou." Yugi said

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed but before he could say anything Jou looked between the two of them "Oh my god you two are dating!" Jou said loudly

"What!?" Yugi said shocked

"I can't believe you two are dating!" Jou reiterated

"We are not dating you moron!" Ryou hissed at the blond "Yugi's supposed to be dating Yami remember?"

"What were you going to say then?" Malik asked

"I was going to tell you that I'm moving in with Yugi."

"Well it certainly didn't take you long to move into a life of luxury did it?" Malik sneered as he folded his arms.

"It's not like that Malik!" Yugi said stiffly.

"No? Then why don't you tell us what it is then."

Ryou sighed again and told them about the rent increase and that he couldn't afford another apartment, he also told them that if it hadn't been for Yugi's offer he would have to start living on the streets, putting an end to him working and going to school.

Once Ryou had finished explaining Malik unfolded his arms and his look softened, "I'm sorry Ryou, Yugi."

"Yeah me too." Jou said feeling ashamed

"You should be!" Yugi snapped as he looked at them "More trouble has been caused and more friendships ruined because of people jumping to the wrong conclusions!"

* * *

Atemu and Bakura were sitting in their seats talking quietly between themselves, discussing the best way to get Ryou and Yugi for their own when they heard Jou suddenly shout "Oh my god you two are dating!"

Both Atemu's and Bakura's heads snapped towards where the small group was sitting only to see a red faced Yugi and Ryou sitting there in shock.

"Atemu." Bakura growled "If Yugi is dating my Ryou he's a dead man!"

"I don't get it." Atemu murmured "I thought Yugi was already dating."

Bakura looked at him "What?"

Atemu sighed "As much as I'd like for them to be dating each other I don't think they are, I mean Yugi already has a boyfriend."

"What the hell do you mean you'd like Yugi and Ryou to be dating?" Bakura asked

Atemu smirked "It would be easier to split them up and then pick up the pieces."

Finally getting it Bakura looked over towards Ryou and Yugi, then back at Atemu, he returned the smirk "Who says we can't do that anyway?"


	14. Musical Chairs and Other Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Musical Chairs and Other Games

The rest of the lesson had been uneventful and after it had ended the four friends parted company, Malik and Jou going on to a different class and it was with some trepidation that Yugi and Ryou walked into their next class Mrs Ito's, today they had her up until lunchtime, Yugi glanced at his watch and groaned, oh god that's three hours! He prayed to every deity he knew and even those he didn't that the sensei wouldn't put them into groups again, Yugi soon figured that none of them had been listening, because after they had all settled in their seats the first words out of her mouth?

"Into your groups, quickly now." she said whilst clapping her hands.

'_Oh joy'_ Yugi thought to himself _'another morning spent with Vivian.'_

Ryou watched amused as Atemu and Vivian race each other to be the one to sit next to Yugi, unfortunately for Vivian she was on the other side of the classroom resulting in…

What! Wait a minute! What the hell was Bakura doing sitting next to him?!

Ryou turned to look at the white haired teen "Bakura?"

"You don't mind do you, little rabbit?"

"Um."

Yugi whilst just as shocked as Ryou inwardly smirked, "I don't mind you sitting there Bakura." He said and Ryou looked at him.

"But."

"But what Ryou?" Yugi asked innocently

"What about…" he nodded towards Vivian who was now standing at the end of the table glaring at Bakura.

Before Yugi could offer up and answer Bakura shrugged "She'll just have to join Seto's group won't she."

Vivian stamped her foot " No! Ryou and Yugi are MY partners!"

Smirking Bakura slipped an arm round Ryou's shoulders "Not any more."

"We'll see about that." she hissed as her eyes narrowed.

She turned to the sensei "Mrs. Ito Bakura is sitting in my seat."

Mrs. Ito was about to say something when she was interrupted by Chez.

"Excuse Mrs. Ito."

"What is it dear."

"Yugi was complaining that he couldn't get any work done yesterday with her in the group."

"Why not?"

Chez looked at Vivian and smirked "Yugi said she spent virtually the whole lesson trying to persuade him to date her."

"I see." Mrs. Ito said unimpressed.

She turned to the Chinese girl "You'll just have to sit in Bakura's old group then won't you."

"But…"

"Sit down miss Wong or go to the principle's office!"

after glaring at the sensei and Chez she made her way to where Seto, Marik and Duke were sitting, she had to sit next to Marik and everyone knew just how much those two hated each other. She sat there, arms folded and glared at Bakura who still had his arm round Ryou.

"Um I think you can move you arm now Bakura." Ryou said softly

"Why?" Bakura asked "I'm quite comfortable."

Ryou looked pleadingly at Yugi who just shrugged before he too stiffened, he felt a hand on his leg and it wasn't his, he turned and glared at a smirking Atemu, he didn't say anything, instead he placed his hand over Atemu's and squeezed it hard as he lifted it from his leg "Kindly keep your hands to yourself." He hissed as he let go of Atemu's hand, Atemu flexed his fingers surprised at the strength Yugi had.

"Mr. Kem!" the sensei said sharply "Kindly remove your arm from Mr. Bakura's person!"

Reluctantly and with a low growl Bakura moved his arm.

Yugi could clearly see the relief on Ryou's face but inwardly Yugi knew that Ryou had enjoyed having Bakura's arm round him.

They had been working for about two and a half hours and

The whole time Yugi had been trying to ignore Atemu Sennen but it was difficult when Atemu's leg kept touching his.

"Alright everyone I think you've worked hard enough you can stop now."

Chez walked round the classroom collecting up the worksheets.

"Chat amongst yourselves until the bell, but not too much noise now."

Vivian couldn't get out of her seat quick enough, she had perched herself on top of Yugi's desk before he'd even had the chance to clear his things away.

"What do you want Wong?" Bakura growled

Vivian ignored him in favour of talking to Yugi, she went to open her mouth to speak when Yugi beat her to it, he looked up at the Chinese girl and sighed. "Miss Wong, please leave me alone, I do not like you at all and I doubt I ever will."

Vivian, not put off leaned forward and ran one of Yugi's bangs through her fingers "I'm sure you'd change your mind if you just gave me a chance." She purred.

"He said no." a voice said as her hand was grabbed and forcefully moved away from Yugi's hair. "Take a hint bitch and leave Yugi alone!"

Vivian turned her head and saw that it was Chez that had grabbed her hand and her eyes blazed with anger, she snatched he hand back "You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped

"Hey, just looking out for my friends." Chez said nonchalantly

"You're just after his money." Vivian sneered

Chez chuckled "I don't give a rat's ass about Yugi's money I like Yugi because he's Yugi, he could live in a cardboard box for all I care, I would still feel the same." Her eyes narrowed "Can you say the same?"

Vivian didn't answer the older girl

"No, I thought not." she said before she walked away.

Yugi's phone started to vibrate and he looked at the caller ID, it was Shinya Watanabe, Yugi sent him a quick text _*Still in class, will ring you in twenty minutes.*_

Soon the bell rang and Yugi stood up "I'll meet you in the cafeteria Ryou I have to make a phone call."

"To Yami?" Atemu asked trying to keep the anger from his voice."

Yugi turned to him "If you must know it's a business call." Yugi left the classroom and Ryou followed him leaving Bakura and Atemu sitting there.

"You know what Atemu?"

"What?"

"I think I'm in love."

Atemu looked at him and laughed, "You moron."

"You got that right." Marik growled "What the hell is wrong with you Bakura?"

"What?" a somewhat bewildered Bakura asked surprised at his friends tone.

"How can you sit with Mutou and the loser and leave us with the Chinese bitch!"

Bakura stood up knocking his chair over "Ryou is not a loser!" he said angrily.

Marik laughed "Don't tell me you're in love with the guy!"

"What if I am?" Bakura asked

Marik shook his head, "I am outta here." He said before storming off.

"Don't mind him, he'll get over it." Seto said "He's just pissed that he had to sit next to Vivian for two and a half hours."

"Whatever." Bakura said "Let's get some lunch." Bakura, Seto and Atemu headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

"What is it Shinya?" Yugi asked

"I got the info you wanted."

"Already!" Yugi said shocked "I only asked you to find out last night."

"I know but I didn't have to find anything, they came looking for me."

"What happened?"

Shinya gave Yugi an abbreviated version of what happened earlier that day.

"Come and have dinner at the mansion tonight and we'll discuss it further then."

"Okay what time?"

"About six I think."

"Alright, I'll see you then bye."

"Bye." Yugi said

Yugi quickly dialled another number "David."

"_Yes sir."_

"Can you let Suzanne know Shinya will be over for dinner this evening at six?"

"_Certainly sir."_

"Thank you David."

He made his way to the cafeteria where he found Ryou sitting with Honda, Jou and Malik "Hi guys."

"Oh hey Yugi."

Yugi sat down and pulled out a lunchbox and started to eat as he drifted into his own world thinking about what Shinya had told him.

"What do you say Yugi?" Jou asked

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if we could come over to yours tonight?"

"Er no, sorry but I have an important business meeting with my lawyer tonight."

"But Ryou will be there." Malik said

Yugi knowing what would happen if he didn't agree sighed "Okay come over about seven thirty but please don't interrupt my business meeting."

Yugi put his half eaten sandwich back in his lunchbox. "See you in class." He said as he left the table.

"Way to go Malik!" Ryou snapped

"What? What did I do?" he asked

"What you mean apart from cornering Yugi into letting you go over to his place tonight." Ryou said still angry

"He could have said no." Jou defended

Before Ryou could say anything Honda spoke up, "He did, but Malik threw it in his face that Ryou was going to be there."

Ryou stood up "And Yugi only said yes hoping to avoid an argument." Ryou sighed, "If I'd of known that you were going to keep chucking it in his face that I was living there I would never have agreed."

Malik suddenly felt ashamed, he knew why he'd done it, he was still a little jealous that Ryou would be living in relative comfort while he still had to live with his sister in their small two bedroom house.

He stood up "Sit down Ryou, I'm gonna go find Yugi and apologise to him."

"Want us to come with?" Jou asked

Malik shook his head "Nah I'll do it on my own." He looked at Jou and Honda "I'll also tell him we won't be over tonight."

They nodded in agreement as he turned to leave.

After searching for about fifteen minutes Malik found Yugi sitting up a tree, "What are you doing up here?" Malik asked as he climbed up to join Yugi.

"Was it something I said?"

Yugi chuckled "No, I'm trying to avoid Anzu and Vivian."

"Ahh." Malik said in understanding.

The two sat in silence "What did you want Malik?" Yugi asked

"Oh, I came to apologise."

Yugi looked at him "Apologise? For what?"

Malik sighed, "When you said we couldn't come over to yours tonight I should have just accepted it, and not pushed it."

"Don't worry about it Malik, you can come over but I meant what I said about not interrupting my meeting with my lawyer."

Malik grinned at him, "Wouldn't dream of it Yugi."

"I mean it Malik." Yugi warned, "A lot of money is riding on this meeting."

Malik, seeing that Yugi was serious nodded "I give you my word Yugi."

Yugi smiled one thing he'd learned about Malik was that when he gave his work he kept it. "Come on." Yugi said jumping down from the tree "Lets go and find the others."

Malik and Yugi walked back to cafeteria only to find Ryou sitting uncomfortably as Bakura was sitting next to him, again with his arms round Ryou's shoulders. Yugi snickered.

"What are you snickering at Yugi?" Malik asked.

Yugi pointed over at Ryou, Malik was instantly angry "Why that good for nothing low down dirty…"

Yugi held him back "Malik wait."

"What is it Yugi?"

"Listen Bakura did that in class earlier, I think Ryou secretly likes the attention Bakura's giving him."

Malik nodded and the two headed over to where the others were.

"It's okay guys." Malik said "We're still going over to Yugi's tonight I promised that we wouldn't interrupt his business meeting if it was still going on."

"Alright!" said Jou happy to have an evening away from his father.

"What time?" a voice asked

Without thinking Yugi said "Seven thirty."

Bakura and Atemu smirked at each other then at Yugi "We'll be there!" they said in unison.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other in shock

"Who invited you?" Jou asked

"Well." Bakura said, "When I asked what time and Yugi said seven thirty we figured the invitation was extended to us as well."

"Like hell!" Jou growled

Yugi sighed "Leave it Jou, let them come it's my own fault, next time I'll have to watch who it is I'm talking too."

Yugi looked at Atemu who just smiled at him. "See you tonight beautiful." Atemu said as he stood up, Bakura blew Ryou a kiss as he left the table.

"What the hell just happened?" Honda asked

"Hell if I know." Jou replied

Malik just looked at the blushes on the faces of Ryou and Yugi.

After lunch Yugi and the others left the cafeteria and made their way to gym. "Did anyone see Chez at all during lunch?" Ryou asked

"No." Honda, Jou and Malik said

"I haven't seen her either." Yugi said "But I shouldn't worry, she said she was helping the girls gym mistress this afternoon."

* * *

Chez had been busy during the lunch break, she'd managed to persuade the games mistress to let the girls play rugby, at first the woman hadn't been to keen on the idea at first, until Chez said that all modern and up-to-date teachers were letting the girls play at least once a month to help toughen them up.

Besides she added it was the woman's rugby world cup this year. Chez had had her fingers crossed the whole time. The sensei finally agreed, Chez let out a breath, now she could put her plan into action.

Chez had also spent some of the lunch break in the girls showers…

Talking to some of Vivian's classmates earlier Chez had found out that Vivian had a certain shower cubicle she liked to use and she didn't like anyone else using it. After the promise of the stuck-up Chinese girl finally getting her comeuppance with maximum embarrassment the girls told Chez which cubicle it was.

They only had games for one period, which meant there would still be two hours of school left…

The girls sat in the changing room waiting to find out what they would need to change into, shorts and tees or leotards.

The games mistress Mrs. Payne clapped her hands "Okay girls I want you too change into shorts and tees and meet me on the field as soon as possible."

Vivian raised her hand "What is it Vivian?"

"May I be excused sensei, I've left my shorts and tee at home."

"Do you have your leotard with you?"

"Yea sensei." Vivian answered

"Good then put that on and no more hold ups."

"But…"

"Now Vivian or I'll give the whole class a weeks detention!" Mrs. Payne snapped before she walked out the changing room.

One of the larger, tougher girls walked up to Vivian "Listen to me you stuck up little bitch if we get detention because of you, you will regret it!" she snarled

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me." Vivian sniffed

"Oh no? Get her girls!"

It didn't take long for the girls to strip Vivian and get her into her leotard, a hideous pink creation covered in pink and red sequins. The girls pushed Vivian out of the changing room doors and onto the muddy field. _(A.N. I think you know where this is going…grin)_

Once on the field Chez said to the sensei that she had a good idea of the rules, she had also changed into shorts and tee, not wanting to pass up the chance to mess with Vivian. Chez couldn't help but laugh when she saw Vivian and the words _'sugar plum fairy' _flashed through her mind. She shook her headas the sensei addressed the group of girls. "Right today we are going to have a game of rugby."

"Yes!" a voice cried from the back "I love that game!"

The sensei smiled "Good come on split up into two teams, I will captain one and Chez here will captain the other." She looked across at the now excited group of girls and saw Vivian try to sneak away. "Wong!" she called "You're on my team!"

Chez grinned _'Perfect' _she thought_ 'I couldn't mug my own team mate but a member of the opposition…'_

After a game consisting of two halves lasting twenty minutes each the girls filthy, but pleasantly buzzed walked off the field. Vivian was especially sore in fact she ached all over, she even ached in places she didn't know she had! Her hair, that had been so carefully styled now lay limp, hanging down her back and caked with mud, as was the rest of her.

It seemed that all of her classmates had made her a target, she had been knocked down, tripped up, trampled over and stepped on, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Chez, she was sure it was her that had ripped out a handful of her hair as she pulled it from its bindings, _'she will pay for this'_ Vivian thought.

"Hey sensei?"

"What is it Jones?"

"Can we play rugby again one day?"

Mrs. Payne smiled "I don't see why not."

"Cool!" several of the girls shouted as they headed for the showers.

"Chez." The sensei called

"Yes Mrs Payne."

"Thank you for suggesting that, I haven't had that much fun in ages and I think the girls enjoyed themselves."

"I know they did sensei, it's a way they can let off steam without getting into trouble."

Mrs. Payne laughed; "Yes I think I'll have to let my other classes have a game as well." she looked at the college student, "Go on and shower I believe you have somewhere else to be."

"Yes sensei." Chez said and walked off to get a shower.

The girls were stripped off and under the showers "Move." Vivian demanded to one of the girls

"Get lost Vivian, Use the cubicle you tell us is only yours to use."

"It doesn't work!" Vivian snapped

"Tough." The girl said and she and the other girls stayed under the showers until the water tank was empty.

"What am I suppose to do now?!" Vivian screamed as she tried yet another shower only to find that one out of water.

"Use the sink." Chez said as she climbed out of her shower rubbing her hair.

"I can't use that!" Vivian wailed

Chez shrugged "Stay dirty then." She said before leaving Vivian alone in the changing room.

Vivian tried the shower that Chez had just got out of and found it still had water…she poured the shampoo into onto her hair and rubbed it in, standing under the water to rinse she was halfway done when the water stopped, Vivian screamed. Outside the door Chez laughed as she walked to the next class she was supposed to help in.

In tears and having no other choice Vivian used the small sink.

Vivian entered her next class late and the class snickered when they saw the state Vivian was in, half of her hair was sticky with dried in shampoo, the other half was still thick with mud, dirt stained the backs of her legs where she had tried to wash them using just her wet hands, she had left her flannel at home, on top of that one of the heels on her very expensive designer shoes had broken in her rush to get to class.

"Miss Wong!" Mr Yip the maths teacher barked "Not only are you late but you are a disgrace!"

"I'm sorry sensei but."

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, now go and sit down!"

She walked passed a snickering Malik, Jou, Honda, Ryou and stopped by Yugi "Your friend will pay dearly for doing this to me!" she hissed

Yugi narrowed his eyes "You'd better have a damn good lawyer then." Yugi replied

"Miss Wong! I said sit down! Not chat up the male members of this class!"

The class snickered as an embarrassed Vivian sat down.

_

* * *

_

A.N. Don't know about where you are but here in the U.K, when I went to school many, many, many moons ago our lessons lasted an hour each sometimes we would have a double or triple 'period' *shudders* I hated the triple, try to imagine three hours of the subject you hated the most…


	15. Games and Movie Night, Oh and a Visit fr

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Games and Movie Night, Oh and a Visit from Chez

The three friends rang the mansions doorbell, Yugi's butler David answered the door, "Good evening gentlemen, master Ryou is waiting in the sitting room for you, please come this way."

"Where's Yugi?" a soft baritone voice enquired.

Jou turned and saw that they had been joined by Atemu and Bakura, "You're 'ere then?" Jou remarked

Atemu smirked "Well, we were invited."

"Yeah right." Jou snorted "You tricked Yugi into inviting you."

"And we didn't?" Honda asked.

Atemu ignored them and looked at Yugi's butler and again asked, "Where is Yugi?"

"Master Yugi is in a meeting." David replied

Atemu grinned, "I'll just go and say hello then." He walked past Jou and Honda, but was surprised when Malik grabbed his arm, Atemu looked at Malik then down to his hand, then back up to Malik's face "What?" he asked disdainfully.

"Please don't." Malik said quietly, "Yugi made me promise that we wouldn't interrupt his meeting, he said he had a lot of money riding on the outcome."

Atemu looked Malik in the eyes and seeing no signs of deception nodded "Alright I won't."

"Thank you." Malik said, "It means a lot."

"I'm not doing it for you." Atemu said "I'm doing it for Yugi."

"Jerk." Malik muttered under his breath.

"You shouldn't have warned him." Jou said "Perhaps Yugi would 'ave thrown them out."

Malik shook his head "No Jou, keeping my promise to Yugi is worth more to me than petty squabbles or one-upmanship."

Atemu looked at Malik and nodded before entering the mansion, David showed the group to the sitting room "Your guests have arrived master Ryou." After showing them into the room he left them in Ryou's capable hands.

"Master Ryou?" Honda joked

Ryou blushed, Bakura whimpered, Atemu snickered "I keep asking him to just call me Ryou but he won't."

"And he never will." Bakura said, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Why not?" Ryou asked, "It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Bakura half smiled "It's what he's been trained to do, I mean we've have several English butlers and they were all the same."

"I agree with Bakura," Atemu said "Some other countries send men to England to learn how to be a butler because their schools are considered the best."

"But don't we have schools over here?" Ryou asked, truly fascinated to learn what made David tick.

Bakura shrugged "Yeah we do, but even they will grudgingly admit they are not as good."

"So." Ryou sighed, "I guess I stay as master Ryou."

During the conversation no one noticed that the anger Malik had built up on hearing Ryou referred to as 'master Ryou' slowly dissipated to nothing as he heard the entire conversation and learned that it was ingrained into David's psyche to call everyone 'master' '_I'll have to check that out later he thought.'_

Malik, Jou and Honda were talking to Ryou, Bakura had plonked himself on the sofa and had started channel surfing and Atemu stood by the door waiting for Yugi and his 'guest' to emerge from his office.

* * *

It wasn't long before Atemu heard laughter and then Yugi's voice, he stepped into the hallway and saw Yugi standing by the front door whispering to a fairly handsome man, Atemu was immediately jealous.

"Thank you Shinya I own you big time for this."

Shinya smiled "It was nothing Yugi, I hope you can get it worked out."

Yugi looked down, suddenly unsure "So do I but Kaiba is a stubborn man, I don't know how he's gonna take this."

Shinya placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, - Atemu growled - "I'm sure you'll manage, after all it is for his own good."

"I know but will he see it that way?" Yugi asked

Shinya opened the door "Well I'd better be going Caroline will be wondering where I've gotten to."

Yugi smiled "Give her my love when you see her."

Shinya nodded then left, Yugi closed the door and leaned his head against it, he sighed as he wondered how Kaiba was going to take the news.

"Was that Yami?" Atemu asked trying to keep the jealousy from his voice.

Yugi shook his head "No that was my lawyer Shinya Watanabe."

Yugi turned to look at him and at the sight Atemu's mouth went dry, the little one was wearing tight leather pants and a fine black mesh sleeveless top Atemu had to mentally slap himself to get his thoughts back into some kind of order. Yugi smirked, he had dressed like this on purpose, he knew Atemu was coming over this evening, he if he hadn't have been Yugi would have stuck to plain jeans and tee shirt.

As he walked past Atemu grabbed his arm, "Yugi I'm truly sorry."

Yugi looked at him "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"You know very well what I'm sorry for."

"Do I?" Yugi asked

Atemu sighed, "What happened at the hotel, your hotel…what I said, I didn't mean it."

"Then why say it?" Yugi asked

Atemu hid his face as he blushed slightly "I…I didn't want the others to find out."

"Find out what Atemu?" Yugi asked tersely getting a little annoyed at Atemu's avoidance tactics

"That from the moment I first saw you." Atemu reached out and placed a hand against one of Yugi's cheeks "I was in love with you."

Yugi didn't know whether to believe him or not, so he released himself from Atemu's touch "You're going to have to do better than that Atemu."

Before Yugi could walk away Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrist again, not roughly but just enough to keep him from walking away until he had finished what he had to say, he walked closer to Yugi and leaned in and kissed the smaller teen, Yugi closed his eyes and found himself participating in the kiss, that was until he found his right mind again and pushed Atemu away"What are you doing?" Yugi asked breathlessly

"You belong with me Yugi." Atemu whispered reaching to kiss Yugi again

"Like hell I do!" Yugi snapped

Atemu grinned at him "You might say that now but you will come round to my way of thinking." He paused before adding "Eventually."

Atemu left a stunned Yugi standing in the hallway whilst he joined the others in the sitting room.

Yugi sighed he knew Atemu Sennen sounded conceited but he also knew that deep down he was right. He made a mental note to talk to Ryou when they were alone.

* * *

Yugi walked into the sitting room and saw Malik, Jou, Bakura and Atemu all glaring at each other while Honda and Ryou looked on helplessly. Yugi stood there, arms folded and waited to see who would notice him first, it was…no one, the ringing of the door bell broke the glares, after a few minutes David opened the door "A miss Chez to see you sir."

Yugi grinned "What are you wait for David? Show her in!"

"Yes sir." David said, but to his surprise she was already in the room before he could say anything.

"Yu-chan!" she cried as she glomped him, after letting go she turned to Ryou "Rypie!" she yelled as she latched onto him.

She suddenly looked round the room "Oh, is Yami not here?" she asked.

Malik, Jou and Honda looked on in confusion.

"Chez." Ryou said quietly

"What?"

"The others don't know you know about Yami, we had better explain it to them."

"Oh okay." Chez said "How are we gonna do that with them here?" she asked. Nodding towards Bakura and Atemu

Ryou sighed, "Look, you help Yugi keep Atemu and Bakura busy while I explain it to the others."

Chez nodded before she went over to Yugi and slipped her arms through one of his "So, where is he Yu-chan?"

"Who?" Yugi asked confused

"Yami, I wanted to see him again." She pouted, then gave him a look that clearly said 'go with it'.

"Sorry Chez but Yami's in the states."

"You know Yami?" Atemu asked coldly.

"Yeah I came over one night while he was here, such a gentleman."

Atemu rolled his eyes "Anyone can be a gentleman when they want to be."

"Even Atemu." Bakura snickered

"Well he was." Chez defended "And he was so sweet to Yugi, I wish I had someone like that."

"Anyway." Yugi said before Atemu could retaliate "Why are you here Chez?"

Chez suddenly turned serious, "Oh! I came to tell you that I can't sell you my paintings."

"Oh, I see." Yugi answered sadly

Chez inwardly smiled when she heard the disappointment in his voice, "But, if you supply the materials then I'll gladly paint copies for you."

"You will?" Yugi asked sounding a lot happier

Chez grinned, "Of course I would Yu-chan, it'll give me something to do on my free afternoons."

Yugi hugged her "Thanks Chez I really, really appreciate it."

Yugi grabbed his wallet and pulled out 50,000 yen "Here take this and buy everything you need."

Chez looked at him wide-eyed "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded "Of course I am, you know what you want better than I do, so it only makes sense that you get it."

"I only came to let you know about the paintings." She mumbled

"For Ra's sake just take the money woman!" Bakura snapped.

Not expecting anyone else to speak Yugi jumped and dropped his wallet. Atemu picked it up for him and noticed the photograph.

"Whose this?" he asked looking at it.

Before Yugi could say anything and, wanting to cause a little mischief, Chez said, "Think about it, its Yugi's wallet with a picture of a gorgeous man in it, who do you think it is?"

"Yami." Atemu growled before snapping the wallet shut and handing it back to Yugi.

After taking the wallet from Atemu Yugi turned back to Chez and took one of her hands and placed the money into it "I'm sure, please Chez."

Relenting Chez pocketed the money Yugi had given her she looked at her watch. "I guess I'd better go, I've got to be up early in the morning."

"Alright." Yugi said, "I'll see you out."

_

* * *

_

*Meanwhile with Ryou and the others*

"Listen, Chez knows about Yami and why." Ryou told Malik, Jou and Honda.

"How?" Malik asked

Ryou explained that he had told her and what had led him to tell her, and that she said that she would be glad to help. He also told them what Chez had been doing to Vivian Wong in payback for annoying Yugi by keep trying to get him to ask her out.

"Aw we miss all the fun." Jou complained

"Well that's what we get for having different classes to Yugi and Ryou." Honda said with a shrug.

"Is that why she asked where Yami was?" Malik asked

"I guess so." Ryou replied, "We didn't know she was coming over tonight."

"Does she always turn up without an invite?" Jou asked looking at the girl

Ryou shrugged "Don't know, first time while I've been here." He looked across at the girl and saw that for a change she was being serious and wondered what was wrong. "It must have been important or she would have waited until we saw her in school."

"She looks a little old for school." Honda said

"She is." Ryou said absently "She comes in twice a week as a teachers helper."

The four teens watched as Yugi walked Chez to the door "See you later Ryou?"

"Bye Chez." He said with a grin and a wave. He watched as Yugi and Chez left the room.

After a few minutes Yugi walked back into the sitting room and saw that the two groups were sitting closer together, but still not talking to one another, he rolled his eyes "So, anyone up for a game?" he asked pulling out a box containing four Wii controllers.

* * *

Surprisingly despite the mild animosity still existing between the two groups of friends, Ryou and Yugi not included, everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves as they started to play the games, the only argument was when Atemu and Bakura chose Yugi and Ryou respectively as their partners, it was finally resolved by Honda who quipped, "Come on guys it's only a game, it's not like you're deciding who's gonna sleep with who." Leaving Atemu and Bakura smirking and Ryou and Yugi wearing a deep blush. Jou and Malik just stared at him in shock.

Argument finally settled, first up was Atemu and Yugi Vs Ryou and Bakura on one of the Wii games, 'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'® the winner taking on Malik and Jou, Honda not being very good at games decided to be the umpire, Yugi and Atemu had won the first match and were now getting ready to play Malik and Jou, which to no ones surprise Atemu and Yugi won again. "Well done Ari." Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear as he stole a quick kiss before anyone could notice…

Eyes narrowed, one person had noticed, Malik, and he didn't like it.

When they agreed that they had had enough of the games they decided to watch a movie and Yugi foolishly let Malik and Atemu argue between themselves and choose which one they would watch, not realising that they both had the same taste in movies and they were only arguing over which one of the two they had chosen they were going to watch…needless to say that by the end of the movie a badly shaking Yugi had been pulled into and was still sitting in Atemu's lap, his face buried into Atemu's neck, Ryou, not much better was clinging onto Bakura...both of the older teens enjoying the position they were currently in.

_

* * *

_

Ari = partner

_Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games® belongs to Nintendo & Sega_

_¥50.000 JPY = $552.50 USD or £367.00GBP (price checked with currency converter® on the 15-03-2010)_


	16. An Invitation and a Date!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry for the delay in posting this but things at home have been pretty hectic…1 funeral, 2 weddings and a christening, Guess who got the job of planning them all? Yep, little ol' me. _

An Invitation And A Date!

Once Yugi realised the movie had ended he, with a little difficulty and maximum embarrassment, managed to extract himself from a very disappointed Atemu's lap.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked as an excuse to leave the room, plus he wanted to get away from the glares being levelled at him and Ryou by their other friends,

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee." Bakura said

"Me too." Atemu added

"Do you three want anything?" Yugi asked looking at Marik, Jou and Honda, all three declined with a shake of their heads.

Yugi turned to his white haired friend "Ryou?"

"Um yeah I'll have tea please."

Yugi quickly left the room to get the drinks.

"Can I help you master Yugi?" David enquired

"No I've just come out for some drinks."

David raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you ring for me sir, I would have gotten them for you."

Yugi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Lets just say the atmosphere in there could be a little better."

"Ah." David said in understanding "Problems caused by Messer's Sennen and Kem?"

Yugi chuckled as he moved round the kitchen making the drinks "No actually it's the others."

"The others sir?" David asked in surprise.

Yugi stopped to look at his butler and somewhat friend, "Yeah, they don't much like Atemu and Bakura and are not shy in letting Ryou and I know about it."

"I see." David said thoughtfully wondering if he should call the mansion's security, just in case. "Should I call security sir?"

Yugi grinned, "No I don't think that will be necessary David."

"Very well sir, if you don't require my services further I shall retire for the night."

Yugi picked up the tray of drinks "That's fine, I won't need you anymore." Yugi bade his butler goodnight and left the kitchen.

* * *

Malik, Jou and Honda were determined not to leave until Atemu and Bakura did, they, however were just as determined to get some time alone with Yugi and Ryou.

When the clock struck 10pm Malik had to leave, as did Jou and Honda. "Are you leaving as well?" Jou asked

"No." Bakura answered not taking his eyes from the program he was now watching

"Perhaps Yugi wants you to leave." Jou sneered

Atemu looked across at Yugi and saw that he was looking relaxed as he drank his coffee whilst talking to Ryou. "Doesn't look like it."

Malik stood up "Well, we're not going to outstay our welcome, come on guys." He said looking at Honda and Jou.

"Whatever." Bakura mumbled rolling his eyes, Atemu snickered.

Yugi saw the three teens stand "You're leaving?" he asked

"Yeah." Said Honda "It's a school night and we have to be home by half ten."

"Alright," Yugi said, "I'll see you out."

"What about them?" Jou asked nodding towards Atemu and Bakura

"What about them?" Yugi repeated a bit confused

"Aren't you going to make them leave?"

Yugi sighed, he'd had a feeling this would happen, "I'm sure they'll leave when they're ready."

Atemu and Bakura smirked at Jou as he sat back down.

Yugi inwardly groaned. "Just go home Jou."

Jou looked at Atemu and Bakura, "Fine, but they had better not try anything funny."

Marik turned to Yugi "Honest Yugi you should make them leave with us."

"What are you?" Atemu asked angrily "Their keepers? We'll leave when we're good and ready!"

Jou stiffened and clenched his fists.

"Stop it, all of you!" Ryou suddenly yelled looking and Jou and Malik, "Kindly remember that this is Yugi's house, he says who stays or not, it's not up to you or them!" he said glaring at the arguing teens.

"Fine!" Malik snapped "We know when we're not wanted! Come on guys." He said.

Jou and Honda followed him as he walked towards the sitting room door. Yugi stayed where he was and let Ryou show them out. Yugi groaned as he collapsed into a chair.

"We're sorry Yugi." Atemu and Bakura said in unison

"Don't worry about it." Ryou said as he walked back into the room and sat down next to Bakura "They've been acting like that since I moved in with Yugi."

"They're jealous?" Bakura asked

"I think so." Ryou replied honestly.

As Honda, Jou and Malik walked down the street Malik suddenly stopped, Jou turned to him "What's up?"

Malik sighed, "We did it again Jou."

"Did what again?" Jou asked

"We let our jealousy take over again."

Jou sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, I suppose we need to apologise to Yugi and Ryou tomorrow."

"And not just them." Honda said "You need to apologise to Atemu and Bakura as well."

"Oh hell no!" Jou said "I'm not apologising to those idiots."

"What will you do if Yugi stops pretending that he has 'Yami' as his boyfriend and gets together with Atemu?" Honda asked.

Neither Malik or Jou could answer him "I don't believe you two, and you call yourselves Yugi's friends." Honda said before he walked off, suddenly turning he added "You know, you've been acting like this ever since Ryou moved in with Yugi, get over it!" he said before he turned and carried on walking.

Malik sighed, "He's right you know."

"I know." A deflated Jou said as they starting walking again.

* * *

Yugi watched in amusement as Bakura pulled an embarrassed Ryou onto his lap and started to do…well whatever it was that was making Ryou squirm and blush a very fetching shade of scarlet.

Shaking his head Yugi stood up and took the DVD from the player and, after putting it back in its case moved to put it back on the shelf when he felt two strong arms wrap round his waist, he stiffened, "Yugi." Atemu whispered "Please, believe me, I _am_ sorry about earlier I do love you and..." Atemu seemed to falter, Yugi stayed silent and waited to see what else Atemu was going to say "Yugi, I need you." Atemu said as he lowered his lips to Yugi's neck.

Yugi bit back a moan as Atemu kissed and nipped his neck, Yugi was in a semi daze as Atemu went on to say, "I know I have apologized to you before but Yugi I truly am sorry for what happened in your hotel, I…I was a complete jerk, I know that now and I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me."

Atemu mentally cringed at what he had just said, it wasn't like him to be this mushy, and he prayed to all that was holy that Bakura had not heard what he was saying but then again he knew he needed to do this. Somehow Atemu knew that Yugi needed to hear this, to understand just what Atemu felt for him, that he would do anything to get Yugi for his own. He loved the smaller teen, he knew that, he just had to prove it to the one in question…he sighed, he had never had to work this hard to get someone before, someone who now meant the world to him, but he also knew that Yugi was worth it.

Yugi gently pushed Atemu's arms from around his waist, "I can't." he said quietly.

Atemu sighed, "It's because of Yami isn't it?" Yugi nodded, "Alright, but be warned Yugi I'm not going to give up." He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bakura.

As Atemu and Bakura had decided to stay for a little while longer, they were trying to decide what to do next when Bakura suddenly spotted a movie that he'd been wanting to watch, "Say Yugi, that film you've got there, is it the one based on the book of the same name by Clive Cussler?"

"Which film are you talking about Bakura, I've got two." Yugi said.

"Sahara." Bakura replied

Yugi smiled "Yeah it's quite a good film but no where near as good as the book."

Bakura sat up "Can I watch it? Clive Cussler is one of my favourite authors."

Yugi grinned at him "Mine too, but you'll have to excuse the quality I recorded it myself from the television."

"Hey no problem." Bakura said, as he put the disk into the player, he thought for a moment "Say Yugi what was the other book by Clive Cussler made into a movie?"  
"Raise the Titanic." Yugi said absently as he thought over what Atemu had said.

After they had finished watching the second movie Bakura and Atemu finally decided to go home, Yugi and Ryou led them to the door, Ryou said goodbye to Bakura with a chaste kiss on his lips whereas Yugi just shook Atemu's hand "Can you ask Seto to come over tomorrow evening?" he asked coolly as if their evening together hadn't meant anything.

"What time?" Atemu asked

"Is 7pm okay?"

"Alright I'll tell him, do you want me to come with him?"

Yugi thought for a moment "Yeah I think you'd better."

Thinking bout it, Yugi decided it might be prudent to have Atemu there, if only to hold Seto back when he found out what Yugi had to tell him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Atemu."

Atemu leaned forward an planted a quick soft kiss to Yugi's lips "Goodnight beautiful." He said as he descended the stone steps.

"So Ryou, what say you and me go see a movie tomorrow night?"

"I don't know Bakura." Ryou said uncertainly.

Bakura leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ryou's "Please little rabbit." He whispered,

Ryou smiled softly, "Alright I'll go to the movies with you as long as promise to behave yourself."

"I promise little rabbit, I'll pick you up at 7."

After blowing Ryou another kiss Bakura followed Atemu to the car.

After they shut the front door Ryou looked at Yugi and squealed, "I can't believe Bakura asked me out!"

It took a moment for Ryou's words to sink in "What!" Yugi asked in surprise.

Yugi looked at his watch, it was nearly midnight "Fancy some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah why not." Ryou replied.

Yugi and Ryou sat at the kitchen table as they drank the hot chocolate "So." Yugi said "What's this about Bakura and you going out on a date?" Yugi teased.

Ryou blushed "Bakura's taking me to the movies tomorrow night." Ryou looked down "You don't mind do you?"

Yugi was confused "Why would I mind?"

"Well Bakura might want to come back after and this is…"

Finally getting it Yugi smiled "Then bring him back, this is as much your home as it is mine."

"Thanks Yugi." Ryou said

Yugi waved off his thanks.

"What about you and Atemu?" Ryou asked

Yugi shrugged "He apologised again, this time saying he didn't mean it."

"I wonder why he said it then?" Ryou mused

"I asked him that." Yugi said

"Oh and what did he say?"

Yugi sighed, "He said it was because he didn't want the others to know that he had fallen in love with me the moment he saw me."

"Do you believe him?" Ryou asked

Yugi shrugged again "He sounded sincere." He looked at Ryou "He's making it really hard for me to keep up the pretence about Yami."

"Then tell him the truth." Ryou advised

"I can't Ryou, Atemu's going to hate me, besides."

Yugi took his wallet from his pocket and showed Ryou the painting Chez had done.

"Wow Yugi, he's gorgeous."

"Yeah, shame he's not real." Yugi sighed wistfully

Ryou laughed.

"I'm going to bed." Yugi suddenly said

"Yeah me too." Ryou said "We do have school tomorrow."

After putting their cups in the sink the two young men went to their separate rooms.

* * *

Ryou was mildly surprised when Atemu said good morning to him as he walked passed him to get to his desk.

"So." Malik said, "What time did they leave last night?"

"Hmm?" Ryou said

"The idiots, what time did they leave last night?" Malik asked again.

"Oh, they left just before midnight."

Sensing that an argument was about to start Atemu called out "Hey Ryou, where's Yugi this morning?"

Ryou turned to him "He won't be in 'til second period he had a business meeting this morning."

"Oh okay." Atemu said

Malik and Jou were both left wondering what had happened after they left that would put Ryou and Atemu on friendly terms.

Yugi sighed as he walked into Mrs. Ito's class and sat down, when Ryou arrived he noticed his demeanour "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Oh hey Ryou."

"Come on, what's up?"

"I've got to go to America for a week maybe two."

"When?"

"I leave on Saturday morning."

"Problems?" Ryou asked

"No, they just want me to check up on the building progress on the hotels, especially the one in Vegas. But that's not what's bothering me, my secretary can't travel with me this time and it's too late to find a temp I can trust or feel comfortable with."

"Sorry I can't help you one that one Yugi." Ryou said sincerely.

Yugi took a long look at him "Maybe you can."

"How?" Ryou asked surprised

"You're good at taking notes quickly aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"That settles it." Yugi said with a relieved grin "I'll ask the principle if he will excuse you for the next week or two."

"Yugi! You can't!"

"Please Ryou, I really need you to do this for me."

"Give me one good reason why." Ryou said folding his arms.

"Hi Yugi." one of the girls said sexily whilst winking at him and then giggling as she walked away.

Yugi turned his head and looked at the snickering Ryou with a wide-eyed pleading look. "Alright, alright I get it, Yugi if you can swing it with the principle I'll go with you."

"Thanks Ryou, I really, really appreciate this.

Ryou sat quietly for a moment "You know Yugi this could be a blessing."

"How so?" Yugi asked

"As away of getting rid of Yami."

Yugi gave him a weird look. "Huh?"

"Well, you could always say that while we were in the States you and Yami split."

Yugi thought about it for a moment then grinned, "Ryou, you are a genius!"

Laughing Ryou said, "Glad I could help."

They both jumped when a voice said, "Help with what?"

"Jesus Bakura!" Yugi said, hand on his chest "Do you have to sneak up on people?"

"We didn't sneak, we walked."

"AHH!" Yugi cried when Atemu spoke from behind him, Yugi who had been holding his wallet, about to put it in his trouser pocket, dropped it. Atemu picked it up and, after taking another quick look at the 'photo' growled, "I still say he's not good enough for you." he said as he handed the wallet over.

"How can you say that?" Ryou asked, "You don't even know him."

"Do you?" Atemu shot back

"Well no." Ryou said honestly, "But then again I'm not the one judging him am I?"

Atemu didn't answer him, he couldn't, Ryou had a point…

* * *

The silence was suddenly broken, "What the hell do you want Wong?" Bakura growled as Vivian sat down next to his Ryou.

She looked up at Bakura smugly, "Just sitting with my Yugi, where I should have been sitting on Friday and not next to that Neanderthal Marik." She snapped

"Hey it was no picnic for me either bitch." Marik scowled from where he and Seto were standing behind her.

Atemu was pissed, "He is not your Yugi."

Vivian looked at him "He's not yours either Sennen." She said folding her arms.

"I know that bitch he already has a boyfriend!"

Everyone jumped when Yugi suddenly slammed his hands down on his desk "Listen to me both of you, I don't belong to you miss Wong and nor will I ever." He turned to Atemu "Nor do I belong to you!" he turned to the tall CEO and said, "Seto, I will see you and Atemu at my house at 7pm sharp tonight. Now, leave me the hell alone!"

Atemu gently placed his hand on one of Yugi's shoulders, "I'm sorry Yugi," he said giving the shoulder a light squeeze before he moved to his own desk and sat down.

"See you tonight little rabbit." Bakura whispered to Ryou before he too sat down.

Mrs. Ito walked into the classroom and saw where Vivian was sitting; Remembering what Chez had told her earlier shouted, "Vivian!"

The girl jumped, "Yes sensei?"

"Stop annoying Yugi and get back to your own seat."

"But I'm…"

"I will not tell you again Miss Wong, now move!"

The class snickered as an embarrassed Vivian skulked across the room to her desk.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Ryou asked

Yugi sighed, "Yeah I've just got a lot on my mind that's all." Yugi said as he thought about what was going to happen that evening.

"Maybe a week in America will do me some good."

Ryou laughed, "A week without having to deal with Vivian, sounds great."

Yugi chuckled "Yeah."

Yugi was grateful that Mrs. Ito hadn't had them sit in groups for this lesson.

Atemu had a feeling that there was something else other than Vivian troubling Yugi, and decided that he would try and find out what it was when he was at Yugi's with Seto, not realising that _that_ meeting was what was troubling the young teen.

The rest of the school day went without incident, Atemu kept his eye on Yugi, he was worried, Yugi was even quieter than usual, he watched as Yugi and Ryou left the car park. "Tonight Yugi, I'll make you tell me what's wrong." Atemu muttered to himself before getting into his own car with Seto.

_

* * *

_

Clive Cussler – the author of many good adventure stories, my favourite are the 'Dirk Pitt' stories, (He has other series such as The Oregon files, Numa Files and Kirt Austin, etc.) I have read them but I think the 'Dirk Pitt' stories are the best…


	17. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

The Meeting

As they ate their evening meal Yugi and Ryou talked about Ryou's upcoming date with Bakura, "So." Yugi said, "What are you two going to do tonight?"

Ryou shrugged as he picked up his glass, "I don't know, all Bakura would say is that he would pick me up here at quarter to seven."

"Should I wait up?" Yugi asked with a mischievous grin.

Ryou who had just taken a mouthful of water spat it out again and looked at Yugi "What! No! I…I'll be home tonight."

Hearing Yugi's laughter Ryou flicked a spoonful of peas at him causing Yugi to laugh even harder. That was until Ryou asked Yugi a question…

"Um, why did you invite Seto here Yugi? I mean I know you two don't get on real well."

Yugi sighed as he wiped his mouth, "I asked him to come over to tell him that it was me that bought all those shares in his company."

"What? Why would you do that?" Ryou asked somewhat shocked.

Yugi explained why he had done what he had done.

"Well I hope Seto realises just what a good friend you are to him."

"I doubt it Ryou." Yugi said wistfully, I expect he'll yell some and shout even more."

"Well he shouldn't." Ryou said forcefully, "If he does then he's the worlds biggest jerk."

Yugi smiled at the conviction in Ryou's voice, "Thanks Ryou I needed that." Yugi looked up at the clock, "Hey you'd better get ready, Bakura will be here soon."

"Oh gosh!" Ryou said as he jumped up from his seat, "What am I going to wear? What will he like?"

Yugi placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder "Calm down Ryou I'll help you choose something."

Ryou looked at Yugi "Thanks Yugi, I'm so nervous I can't think straight."

Yugi chuckled "I never would have guessed."

Ryou recognising the jest gently slapped Yugi's arm "Yugi!"

Laughing the two young men headed upstairs and disappeared into Ryou's room.

Down in the dining room David shook his head, Susanne came from the kitchen and looked towards the stairs "Since master Ryou came I've never seen master Yugi look or sound so happy."

"I know." David said, "But he would be even happier if he'd just admit to Mr Sennen his feelings for him."

"What feelings?" Susanne asked, her eyebrows almost meeting her hairline.

David grinned, "Help me clear the table and I'll tell you all about it in the kitchen."

"Deal." Susanne said, her eyes twinkling as they cleared the dining table between them.

* * *

Yugi was sitting on Ryou's bed as Ryou showed him outfit after outfit until Yugi chose finally chose a pair of faded jeans and a blue and white-hooped top finished off with a black leather jacket. As Ryou changed into the chosen outfit he turned to look at Yugi, "Want me to stay in tonight just in case?"

"No." Yugi said shaking his head, "It's okay, you go on out with Bakura, I'm sure Atemu will help me if I need it."

Ryou laughed, "Oh I'm sure he will." He laughed even more at Yugi's blush.

Six forty five on the button the doorbell rang and David answered it, "Good evening Mr Kem, please come in master Ryou is expecting you."

Bakura was about to make a wise-assed comment until he saw Ryou, all thoughts flew out of his mind. "Ryou." He said softly, "You look, nice."

"Is this okay?" Ryou asked, wearing a slight blush.,

"Yes its, fine." Bakura answered with an answering, albeit lighter blush.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Okay lovebirds, off you go." He said as he pushed Ryou towards Bakura and then pushed them both towards the door. "Oh and Bakura."

"What is it shrimp?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"'Kura!" Ryou said as he lightly slapped Bakura's arm

Stifling his giggles at Ryou's nickname for Bakura Yugi said, "Have him home before midnight."

Bakura looked at him sharply "You're joking right?"

Both Ryou and Yugi laughed.

"Humph, Come on Ryou let's go." Bakura said as he proceeded to drag Ryou out the door only to see Seto and Atemu walking up the steps to the mansion, Bakura grinned evilly, "Oh Yuuuugiiii." he said in a singsong voice "Your boyfriends here." Then, before Yugi could retaliate he dragged Ryou out of sight cackling as he did so.

David knowing that Yugi now knew that his guests had arrived just let them in without saying a word. Seto was about to say something about his manners when Yugi spoke up "Seto, Atemu I'm glad you could make it." he turned to David "Can you bring three coffees to my office please." He looked at Seto and Atemu "Coffee is okay isn't it?"

Both Seto and Atemu nodded; satisfied David nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Come into my office will you." Yugi led the way and sat in his office chair as Seto and Atemu sat in the two comfortable chairs Yugi had placed the other side of his desk before hand, they made pleasant…although strained conversation until David had bought the coffee tray through. After he had done so and had shut the door firmly behind him Seto spoke…

"What is this about Mutou?" he asked gruffly

Yugi raised an eyebrow "You asked me to find some information for you didn't you?"

Seto looked at him in surprise, "You've found out already? That was fast."

"It wasn't that hard." Yugi said as he slid a folder towards him and waited until Seto had read the solitary page it contained.

"You?" Seto snarled, "You're the one who bought all the available shares in my company."

Yugi sighed, "That is what it says."

"What." Seto said sarcastically "Did you do it for spite? For revenge?" Seto shook his head "For what Yugi? What did I ever do to you?"

"Seto." Atemu said, "Calm down and let Yugi explain." He looked at Yugi "You _**do**_ have a good explanation don't you?" he asked, hoping that Yugi, the one person he was in love with wasn't trying to destroy his cousins company.

Seto crossed his arms across his chest, "Okay I'm listening, but this had better be good."

Yugi sat back in his chair, "At first I was only going to buy a few shares, you know, about twenty, twenty-five percent but when you told everyone about the oil wells I didn't want anyone to know about, and when I saw the smug look on your face as you did so…"

Seto had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well let's just say that I was more than angry and when I told my lawyer to buy up every share of your company that was on offer, he said something that made me realise what I had to do so I told him to buy up all the shares no matter the cost, he tried to argue but I told him I didn't care how much it cost I wanted every single share out there on the market, even those already purchased, that he had my permission to double, triple or even quadruple the price already paid." He slid a folded slip of paper across to Seto, "And that is what it eventually cost me."

Seto took the piece of paper, read it, then looked at Yugi in utter shock, "I received less than a third of that amount!"

"Then someone is ripping you off." Yugi said calmly "Because I can prove that that is how much I paid for them…all of them."

"But why Yugi?" Seto asked, "In some cases you've paid four, five even six times more than they are worth, no revenge is worth that price!" Seto said regaining his animosity towards the younger businessman.

Yugi sighed as he watched Seto hand the slip of paper to Atemu who, after reading it looked up sharply.

"I didn't do it for revenge Seto, I did it to help you."

"Help me!" Seto snapped "How the hell can buying up fifty percent of my company thereby preventing me from making any major decisions without having to consult my partner first help me!"

Yugi didn't miss that Seto had said 'partner' with a certain amount of distain.

"How could you Yugi?" Atemu asked, "I know we both upset you in one way or another but to cripple Seto's business…to try and destroy his…"

Yugi slammed his hands on his desk stopping Atemu mid sentence, "When you two have quite finished!" he snapped, "I will tell you why I did this, although with both of your present attitudes I ought to make you stew in your own juices for a time!"

"Listen Yugi." Seto started

"No. You listen to me Seto, not once have I interfered with the running of your company nor do I intend to, I have three of my own to contend with and I don't need or want a forth! Now, I suggest you go home, cool off, and come back when you are prepared to listen to what I have to say!" Yugi stood up and walked to his office door and opened it, "David will show you out."

"Yugi." Seto said

"Goodbye Seto."

"You won't get away with this!" Seto stated angrily

Yugi picked up a manila folder and held it out, "Show that to your lawyers, they'll find that everything is all above board and legal." He paused, "And that I can get away with it, and more." Yugi's eyes narrowed "Don't tempt me Seto, up 'til now I've been very accommodating but that can soon change." He warned.

Seto walked over to Yugi and snatched the folder from him, "Come on Atemu let's get out of here." He said as he left the room.

Atemu walked up to Yugi, "Tell me, did you really do it to help Seto?"

Yugi sighed, "Is it so hard to believe?" he saw the look of uncertainty in Atemu's eyes, "Yes I did, I did it to save Seto's company." He sighed again, "I just wish he'd let me explain."

Looking into Yugi's eyes Atemu could tell that Yugi was being nothing but truthful, "I'll try and persuade him to listen to you."

"Thank you." Yugi said quietly.

Atemu kissed Yugi's cheek, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."


	18. Convincing Seto

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry it has taken awhile to get this out, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update all of my stories alot quicker in the future. Thank you for your patience._

_Important notice at the end of this chapter ._

* * *

Convincing Seto & What Happened to the Money?

Knowing he was much too angry to drive Seto threw the car keys at Atemu and walked round to the passenger's side. "The bloody nerve of the man!" Seto seethed as he climbed into the passenger seat, "Who the hell does he think he is!"

Calmly Atemu settled into the drivers seat, "Do you really think it's wise to upset someone that could effectively put the brakes on your company?" he asked.

Seto turned to him "I should have known that you'd stand up for your little crush!" he said angrily.

"Damn it Seto, leave my feelings for Yugi out of this! I'm just trying to make you see sense!"

"Just drive." Seto growled.

Sighing Atemu turned the key in the ignition and when the engine roared to life Atemu drove down the driveway and out onto the street.

Yugi was still slamming round in his office when David knocked on the door "Come in!" Yugi called

"I've come to collect the cups sir."

Yugi looked at the tray and saw the three untouched coffee cups, he sighed, "I'm going to have to stop offering my guests coffee they never drink it."

David chuckled "Not true sir, I seem to remember on one occasion."

Yugi looked at him, "The night your friends came over along with Messers. Sennen and Kem."

Yugi went pink at the memory and he heard David snicker, "Haven't you got something you should be doing?" Yugi asked good-naturedly.

"Yes sir." David said as he picked up the tray "Will you be requiring anything else sir?"

Yugi thought for a moment, "Yes please David, have Suzanne fix me a hot chocolate I think I'll have an early night."

"Very well sir, should I bring it to your room sir?"  
"Yes please, when you've done that I think you can take the rest of the evening off."

"Should I not wait up for master Ryou?"

"No, Ryou's got a key, and besides I expect he'll be home fairly late."

"Very good sir." David said as he went into the kitchen.

Yugi picked up a manila folder, the one he had yet to show Seto and went upstairs.

Drying himself after a quick shower he put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed, he noticed that the hot chocolate he'd asked for was already on his bedside table, sighing he plumped up his pillows, sat back and began to re-read the information in the folder.

Atemu pulled up outside the mansion he shared with Seto and turned off the engine, "You calmed down yet?" Atemu asked.

Seto didn't answer him, not that he thought that he would, inwardly Atemu thought _'stubborn idiot!' _but out loud he said, "Yugi was right you know."

"Humph"

"Oh come on Seto, if he wanted too he could have made your life very difficult."

Seto glared at him, "I haven't had to make any important business decisions yet, but what about when I do? What will Mutou do then?"

"I don't know Seto but your attitude earlier didn't help."

"Why the hell didn't Mutou tell me it was him who bought them straight off? Why keep it a secret, what did he hope to gain?" Seto thumped the dashboard "Damn it Atemu I hate being kept in the dark!"

By now Atemu was getting just as angry as Seto "Well if you'd just kept your mouth shut and let Yugi talk he would have told you!"

Atemu got out of the car "Just be grateful he hasn't come to your office demanding to see the accounts, which he has every right to do now he is your partner." He said before slamming the door closed leaving Seto sitting there taking in what Atemu had just said to him.

Seto closed his eyes and sighed, he knew his cousin was right, he also knew that if he wanted to find anything out he'd have to grovel to Yugi at school tomorrow.

After he'd cursed his quick temper he locked the car and went inside, without saying a word to anyone Seto went straight to his room. Atemu shook his head and headed to the kitchen for a snack. As he was eating he suddenly realized that Yugi hadn't shied away or objected when he'd kissed his cheek, Atemu grinned, perhaps he was getting somewhere with Yugi after all, after he'd finished eating he put his plate in the sink and went to bed.

* * *

Yugi held back a grin as he watched Ryou sleepily plonk himself down on one of the dining room chairs, "Tired?" he asked.

Ryou looked up at him and groaned "Didn't get to bed until three."

Yugi raised his eyebrows "What did you get up to last night?"

Ryou was grateful when David placed a mug of hot sweet tea in front of him "Would you like any breakfast master Ryou?"

"Yes please." Ryou replied

"Full English?"

"Yes please, can I have toast instead of the black pudding please?"

"Very well sir." David said before he left to tell Suzanne what the young man wanted.

"So?" Yugi asked when David had gone

"What?"

"What did you and Bakura get up too last night?"

"Nothing much, after the movies we went to the park and talked."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we talked about our parents and money, or in my case lack of it."

"I suppose he wanted to know how you ended up living here."

Ryou chuckled "Yeah, I told him and he said that I could go and stay with him if I wanted too."

"Do you?" Yugi asked

"Do I what?" Ryou asked

"Want to live with Bakura." Yugi replied

Ryou shook his head "No, I don't know him that well and we've only been on one date, I think it's a little too soon to talk about moving in with him."

"You didn't know me very well either." Yugi pointed out

Ryou smiled as he looked at Yugi, "I know, but I can trust you to stay out of my bedroom."

Yugi stiffened "He didn't try anything did he?"

Ryou chuckled "No, but I wouldn't put it passed him."

They were quiet for a moment when Yugi suddenly asked, "What movie did you go and see?"

Ryou watched as David put his breakfast in front of him.

"Transformers."

"Was it any good?" Yugi asked

Ryou sighed "Yes but I was a bit pissed off with it."

"Why?"

"Well, when my dad was alive he and I used to watch the nineteen eighties cartoon version on a Saturday morning because it was one of his favourites, his favourite character was Bumblebee."

"Oh, wasn't he in the movie." Yugi asked

"Oh yeah he was in it alright." Ryou said sounding annoyed

"Alright." Yugi said, "I'll bite, what was wrong with it?"

"They made Bumblebee a bloody Camero when he should have been a VW Beetle!" Ryou said angrily.

Yugi put his hand on Ryou's arm "Calm down Ryou it's only a movie."

Ryou sighed, "I know but I hate it when they do that, can't they just leave things as they are?"

"Apparently not." Yugi said

"I know it's stupid Yugi but that was one of my favourite times as a kid and now it feels like I've lost something."

Seeing Ryou was starting to brood Yugi quickly changed the subject, "But other than that I take it you had a good time?"

"Yeah." Ryou said as he blushed, he hadn't meant to sound off to Yugi about the movie but he was still angry, he had a good mind to write to the studio and complain.

They sat and ate quietly when Ryou suddenly remembered something "That's right." He suddenly said, "How did your evening go?"

Yugi groaned, "Not good."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, I got as far as telling Seto that it was me that had bought his shares."

"Then what happened?"

"It was as I figured, he yelled at me and accused me of trying to ruin him."

"What did you do?" Ryou asked taking a drink of his tea

"I told him to go home and calm down before I would tell him anymore."

"Did Atemu come with him? Did he stay long? Details Yugi details!"

Yugi chuckled "Yes Atemu came with him and no, he didn't stay long he left with Seto about twenty minutes after they got here."

Yugi sighed and put his knife and fork down "I can't do it anymore Ryou." He suddenly said

Ryou, who had also finished his breakfast pushed his plate away "Can't do what anymore?"

"I can't lie about Yami anymore." He said sadly

"I thought you were going to say you dumped him while you were in the states?"

Yugi shook his head "No Ryou, I mean I can't lie about him existing anymore."

Ryou looked at him steadily "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Atemu the truth."

Ryou's eyes widened "Yugi you can't! What if Atemu hates you for lying to him?"

Yugi looked down as he shrugged his shoulders "Seto already hates me, what's one more."

Ryou sighed, "I wish you wouldn't Yugi."

Ignoring Ryou's last statement Yugi stood up "Come on we'll be late for school."

Ryou and Yugi picked up their school bags and headed for the Peugeot.

As Yugi drove them to school Ryou tried to reason with him again, "Yugi, please think it through before you do anything rash."

"I have thought about it Ryou, I thought long and hard about it last night, I've decided to tell Atemu just before I go to the states at the weekend." He gave a weak laugh "It'll give him at least two weeks to decide whether he hates me or not." he paused "I just don't know whether to tell him to his face or write it down."

Ryou, realizing that Yugi wasn't going to reconsider said, "You know that Malik and Jou are not going to like this."

"They'll get over it." Yugi replied.

Yugi pulled to a stop in the schools parking lot and turned to his friend, "I'll see you later I've got an appointment with Principle Moshimo."

"What for?" Ryou asked

"You coming to America with me remember?" Yugi replied with a grin

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that." Ryou said sheepishly, then he added "Alright Yugi but we'll talk about Yami later."

Yugi sighed, "Okay Ryou." he said as he walked towards the principles office.

* * *

"Come on Seto, we're going to be late!" Atemu called up to his cousin

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Seto walked down the stairs and Atemu could see that he was still angry if not even more so.

"What wrong Seto?" he asked

"Mutou was right, this is all legal." He said as he slapped the manila folder onto the table.

Atemu sighed, "I thought you were going to apologise to Yugi so you could find out what his plans are."

"I know, I know." Seto sighed, "I was but every time I think about it I get angry all over again."

"Then I suggest you do what Yugi suggested."

"And what was that?" Seto asked

"Leave it for a couple of days and then talk to him again."

They got into the car Atemu once again driving, they drove for a while before Atemu suddenly said "You know Seto instead of directing your anger at Yugi why not use it to find out what happened to the rest of the money."

"What?" Seto asked

"Well, you said it yourself, you got less than a third of what Yugi paid for those shares, so where is the rest of the money." Atemu stopped at a red light and looked at his cousin, "Just where did that missing money go?"

Seto looked at him, "You know I was so angry at Yugi I'd forgotten all about that."

"There is one thing though." Atemu said

"What's that?" Seto asked

"You're going to need Yugi's help in this."

Seto turned and glared at Atemu "Why does everything come back to Yugi with you?" he asked angrily

Atemu rolled his eyes "Because genius." He said as he pulled away from the traffic lights "Yugi is the one with the proof of the sums he paid and to whom."

Seto leaned back against the headrest and thought for a moment, he knew Atemu was right, he sighed before turning to Atemu, "You know that you'll have to be the one that talks to him."

"Why?" Atemu asked

"Because I don't think I will be able to keep my temper in check not when I'm still as mad as hell at him."

"Alright." Atemu said "I'll go and talk to Yugi at the weekend."

* * *

_A.N Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but I needed to set the scene for the next part of the story…_

_**While Yugi and Ryou are away I need a way of getting rid of Seto, Marik, Malik, Jou and Tristan. Any ideas. Please, let me know in a P.M (I will give credit to the person whose idea I use.)**_


	19. Permission & Learning the Ropes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Permission & Learning the Ropes.

Yugi walked into the schools outer office, "Excuse me, I have an appointment with principle Moshimo."

The secretary looked up and smiled "Of course Mutou-san the principle said to expect you." She closed the folder she'd been reading and stood up, "Please take a seat and I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you." Yugi said as he watched her walk over to the principle's office and after a short knock go in.

It wasn't long before the secretary returned and sat down, "He'll be with you momentarily he's just finishing a telephone call." She said as she went back to what she was doing, Yugi nodded in acknowledgement.

As Yugi waited he looked around the small office and the first thing he thought was that it could use a lick of paint something light like cream or magnolia…something to brighten the place up, as it was now Yugi felt it was depressing.

Yugi was distracted from his thoughts by the principles door opening and Moshimo coming out, "Ah Mr Mutou please do come in," he said with a bow, Yugi immediately felt uncomfortable…Yugi was used to people being over-friendly and downright condescending in their endeavours to get their hands on some of his wealth, and he'd soon learned the telltale signs of who was genuine and who was not… unfortunately principle Moshimo fell into the latter group.

Yugi followed the man into his office and waited while he tidied his desk. Now, Yugi wasn't stupid by any means which meant he knew that since the news had gotten round that he was attending school here the requests for admissions from the 'nouveau riche' had increased threefold as proved by the large folder sitting on the principles desk, Yugi smiled to himself perhaps he could use that to his advantage, principle Moshimo sat back "Now then Yugi what can I do for you?"

Yugi shifted in his seat before he spoke, "I think I may have to stop attending this school and go back to being home schooled."

"Why?" The principle asked somewhat alarmed.

Yugi sighed "To be honest my business sometimes causes me to leave the country especially now that I'm building four new hotels in the United States."

The principle although not showing it inwardly groaned, the last thing he wanted was for Yugi to leave the school, whatever it took he knew he had to keep the teen there…

"I take it you have to go to America soon?" Moshimo asked.

Yugi nodded, "At the end of the week." Yugi said and when he saw the principle frown he added, "That is why I feel it may be for the best that I leave your school.

"It's a little short notice don't you think?" Moshimo asked "You having to go to america I mean."

Yugi nodded "I only found out myself a couple of days ago."

"You don't get a lot of warning do you?" Moshimo asked

Yugi chuckled "No, but usually that wouldn't be a problem."

"How so?" Moshimo asked

"Well I'd just get some extra work to do whilst I was away."

"Tell me Yugi." Moshimo asked, "Why did you join this school in the first place if you knew you'd be called away?"

Yugi sighed again, "It got a little lonely not having people of my own age to talk too I was getting old before my time." Yugi looked down and flicked an imaginary piece of fluff from his trouser leg "My life consisted of business meetings concerning the running of the hotels and then when I got home video conferences concerning the running of my other business ventures."

Principle Moshimo sat quietly for a moment before he said, "Tell me Yugi, why did you choose this particular school?"

Yugi sat with his head down, his golden bangs hiding his eyes, he couldn't answer the question, he didn't know how to explain to the principle that he had chosen his school not because of it's academic achievements (which were sadly lacking) but because it was the one of the few that would give him the most opportunity to be himself, to be the one thing he'd always wanted to be, a normal everyday teenager plus already having friends also helped…

After a few moments silence Moshimo, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer spoke again "So Yugi tell me, why couldn't you just get a property developer to oversee the hotel building for you?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I already have two people to do that, one oversees the mine and the other oversees the oil wells, as for the hotels, they originally belonged to my parents and I like to handle them myself."

"I see." Moshimo said when clearly he didn't. Both men sat for a few moments when the principle suddenly asked, "How long will you be away?"  
"Two to three weeks I suppose, why?" Yugi replied.

Principle Moshimo sat back "Well I suppose I could arrange for you to be given three weeks work to take with you so you could keep up your studies while you were away."

Yugi raised his eyebrows he was surprised that the principle would offer that without him having to ask. "You would do that for me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, its only Tuesday I can have your various tutors prepare the necessary work for you."

"That would be most generous of you principle Moshimo." Yugi said before looking the older man in the eye, "But I wonder, could I push your generosity even further?"

"How so?" Moshimo asked

Yugi sighed as he explained, "My secretary is expecting her first child soon and understandably her husband doesn't want her travelling so I need to find a replacement."

"Have you thought about a temp?" Moshimo asked.

Yugi's eyes widened "Good grief no! The last time I tried a temp she spent the whole time trying to seduce me into her bed, I spent so much time trying to fight her off I got next to no work done."

The principle chuckled. "I take it she was more interested in you and your wealth?"

"You could say that." Yugi mumbled

"So what did you have in mind Yugi?" Moshimo asked

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you would allow Ryou Bakura to accompany me to act as my assistant."

"Have you asked him?" Moshimo asked

"I have and he said he'd do it if you allowed him the time off school."

"And if I don't?" Moshimo asked

"Then Ryou stays here and I have to spend even longer in America."

The two men sat in silence before Moshimo sighed, "Very well Yugi, Ryou has my permission to be absent from school as long as you are."

"Thank you." Yugi said sincerely

"But you must make sure that he completes his school work."

Yugi stood up and shook the principles hand, "Thank-you for your understanding principle Moshimo." Yugi nodded to the young secretary as he left the outer office.

The principle called to his secretary, "Please have Yugi's tutor's come see after school."

"Yes sir." She replied

Principle Moshimo closed his office door and sighed, he knew he shouldn't really have given Yugi and his friend time away from school but he really didn't want to lose the prestige of having the world's richest man attending his school.

* * *

"Hey where's Yug?" Jou asked Ryou as he walked into their homeroom.

"He had to see the principle." Ryou said not looking up from his book.

"What for?"

"Don't know I didn't ask."

"Why not?" Jou pressed.

Ryou getting annoyed at Jou's questions looked up "Because I didn't think it was any of my business!" he snapped

"Hey I was only askin.'" Jou said before he walked back to his desk.

Ryou sighed, he hadn't meant to snap but he, as well as Yugi was getting tired of all the questions they encountered every time they saw Jou or Malik especially first thing in the morning.

After Yugi had left the principle's office Yugi noticed that there was only ten minutes of 'homeroom' left, he wasn't worried, as he knew that Ryou would have informed his tutor that he was in school and with the principle. So he decided to just go on ahead to the next lesson, unfortunately he ran into the annoying Chinese girl…

"Yugi!" he heard the girl screech "Yugi, wait!"

Yugi inwardly cringed and started to walk faster…it didn't work as she soon caught up with him, Yugi stiffened when Vivian latched onto his arm, "Oh Yugi." she giggled "Didn't you hear me calling?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

'_I think the whole school did.' _Yugi thought to himself as he resolutely tried to ignore her.

"Yuuugi." She whined, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Yugi said nothing as he continued to walk to class, unfortunately Vivian didn't give up, "Yugi, will you please stop!" she demanded.

Yugi stopped and sighed, "What is it now Vivian?"

Vivian's angry look turned into what she thought was one of seduction, "I thought that maybe we could take your helicopter and fly to Aragawa's restaurant in Tokyo, have dinner and then back to your place for a nightcap…" She stepped even closer to Yugi going as far as to rub her body against his.

Yugi stepped back and held up his hand as Vivian tried to move towards him

"Cut it out Vivian I'm not interested." He growled

Vivian giggled, "Oh Yugi, I know you're just shy." She whispered.

'_Shy my ass.' _Yugi thought_ 'Even if I wasn't already gay, I soon would be with you around.' _But out loud Yugi said, "I'm not shy Vivian, I'm just not interested!" He snapped as he forced Vivian to let him go.

"What do I have to do Yugi? After all I am the most beautiful girl in the province if not the whole of Japan."

"There is nothing you can do Vivian I will never be interested in you."

"Why the hell not?" Vivian demanded, "You'll never find anyone else like me."

'_Thank god.' _Yugi thought as he walked away.

Vivian glared at his retreating back, "You'll change your mind Yugi I know you will, you'll see!" she screamed as she watched him disappear into the distance.

'_Not in my lifetime' _Yugi thought as he walked away somewhat relieved that at least for now he'd managed to get rid of the annoying girl.

Yugi was still somewhat annoyed as he walked into Mrs. Ito's class, walking straight to his desk he sat down, because of Vivian Wong he'd arrived just in time for the lesson he should have been at least ten to fifteen minutes early for.

"You alright Yugi?" Ryou asked as he walked over to their desk

"Hmm." Yugi said absently

"I asked if you were alright."

"Why? Shouldn't I be?" Yugi asked confused.

Ryou chuckled, "You've been sitting there for over five minutes and you haven't said anything yet."

Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry Ryou."

"Did the principle give you a hard time or something?"

"No just the opposite, he was most helpful, I'll tell you about it when we get home."

"Okay." Ryou said, "So what is wrong then?"

Yugi sighed "Vivian."

"What did she do this time?" A new voice asked.

Yugi turned to see Chez standing beside him. "She wanted me to take her to dinner and then back to my place so we could relax and get to know each other better.

Chez pulled up a chair and sat down next to Yugi and put her arms round the distressed boy in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Yugi, I'll help keep her away from you."

Atemu and Bakura had walked over and were talking to Yugi, Ryou and Chez when Vivian walked into the room.

"Hey you!" she shouted, Atemu turned to look at her

Atemu sighed, "What do you want now Vivian?"

"For you to leave Yugi alone!" she demanded

"Why the hell should I?" he asked

Vivian glared at him "Yugi and I have a dinner date tonight and I don't want a fag like you ruining it!"

Atemu stood there dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say to that but luckily Chez came to his rescue, "The hell you do Viv." Chez said sarcastically "How many times does Yugi have to turn you down before you'll finally get the message?"

Angry, Vivian walked over to Chez and bought her hand back to slap her but her hand never got the chance to connect because a strong hand gripped her wrist "Leave them alone Vivian." A smooth baritone voice said.

Vivian glared at the one holding her "Back off Atemu this has got nothing to do with you!" she snapped.

Chez stood up and glared at the Chinese girl "Yugi already has a boyfriend or have you forgotten about that?" she asked Vivian.

Vivian crossed her arms "yeah, yeah." She said dismissively "Has anyone even met this Yami person?" Vivian asked hoping that they'd all say no, however…

"Yeah Chez and I have met him." Said Ryou.

Vivian's eyes narrowed "I don't believe you." She snapped

"No body cares what you believe Wong so push off!" Bakura growled as he wrapped his arm round Ryou.

"Enough!" Yugi shouted as he stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. "Leave me and my friends alone Vivian before I get a restraining order against you!" he said angrily before walking round his desk and making his way out of the room, as Mrs Ito was late to class Yugi decided that it would be better if he waited out in the corridor.

"What are you doing out here Yugi?" Mrs. Ito asked "Is Vivian annoying you again?"

"Yeah she's still trying to get me to take her out." The teen answered her sullenly.

Mrs Ito felt sorry for Yugi, the young man came to school to learn not, to be harassed by a money grabbing gold digger, she hadn't been born yesterday she knew exactly what Vivian wanted and unfortunately Yugi had an awful lot of it.

"Come on Yugi I can make sure she leaves you alone for today if not the rest of the week."

"How?" Yugi asked

Mrs. Ito winked at him "You'll see."

Yugi gave her a heartfelt smile "Thank you Mrs Ito."

Yugi walked into the classroom and Vivian immediately latched onto him "Oh Yugi Atemu, Bakura, Ryou and that bitch are still being mean to me." She sniffed trying to sound upset.

"Miss Wong!"

Vivian jumped at the sudden shout and spun round "Er yes Mrs Ito."

"Stop hanging onto Yugi like a wanton harlot and go and sit down!"

"But…"

"No buts. Go and sit down." The older woman growled

Vivian headed towards Yugi and Ryou's table, "Your own seat miss Wong!"

"This is my seat." Vivian said "I changed desks this morning."

"No, you did not now go to your own seat and you have an hours detention with me tonight."

Vivian could hear her classmates snickering as she walked to her original desk.

Yugi mouthed a thank you to Mrs. Ito as he sat down.

Mrs. Ito stood in front of the class "Good news people." She said "Due to a staff shortage caused by illness you get to spend the rest of the week in this classroom with me." The class cheered, most of her students liked her a lot, however the reaction from two people couldn't have been more different, Yugi was extremely relieved, he knew Mrs. Ito would stop Vivian from trying anything, however Vivian was extremely pissed, she'd have to leave 'her' Yugi alone if she didn't want to get into anymore trouble, her father would be angry enough when he found out she had gotten detention, especially if it was because of a boy.

"Right then, as we have the whole day together I'm going to have you move into groups." People started to move around "Hold it!" Mrs. Ito said "Back to your desks, I will decide on who sits where." Mrs. Ito didn't miss the glare that Vivian gave her. She had promised to keep the annoying Chinese chit away from Yugi and by Kami she was going to do just that!

Atsuko Ito knew she had twenty-two students in her class and she had been taking this class long enough to know who liked to sit with whom and she'd already got something worked out, she decided there would be four groups of four and two groups of three. After she'd done three groups she had three more left to do, "Right, for the next group." She said "We'll have Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin and Marik Ishtar." She looked round the room and saw Vivian hoping she would get paired with Yugi. "Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Bakura Kem and Atemu Sennen, and Vivian." She said as she turned to the girl "You can team up with Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood."

"What! I don't want to sit with those two losers all day!" she screeched "There's only three people in Kaiba's group can't I sit with them?"

"No." Mrs. Ito said "That would leave Rex and Weevil in a pair, you will sit down and work with them."

Marik snickered "Wow Vivian, bug boy and dino breath together, what a team!"

Vivian growled when the class started snickering, even Mrs. Ito had to hide her smile while Chez outright laughed.

"Now then your assignments, I want you to write a group essay on an ancient civilisation." The class groaned "Oh come on." She laughed

"It won't be that bad we've been covering the subject for most of the year."

She leaned against her desk, "Now then, Chez will come round with a bag of folded papers take one but don't open it until I say so."

Chez made her way round the classroom going to Yugi's group first and ending with Vivian.

Mrs Ito clapped her hands "Okay then open your pieces of paper." There were some groans and some hooray's as each group revealed what they had chosen.

"Mako who did your group pick?" Mrs. Ito asked

"The Greeks." The teen replied

"Kimiko?"

"The Japanese miss." The girl replied

"Suzume?" Mrs Ito asked the next group

"The Spartans miss."

"Seto?"

"We've got the Romans." Seto said

"Yugi?"

Yugi laughed, "Ryou picked the Egyptians."

Mrs Ito joined the laughter "Well you can't go wrong with two Egyptians in your group."

"Not to mention Yugi's an ancient Egyptian buff." Ryou added

Mrs Ito turned to the last group "Vivian?"

"The Etruscans." Vivian grumbled, "Who the hell are the Etruscans? I've never even heard of them." She looked at Weevil and Rex who both shook their heads "And neither have they." She said unhappily

"If you're lucky Vivian you may find a book about them at the back of the room."

"Yeah, if I'm lucky." Vivian muttered

"What was that Vivian?" Mrs Ito asked,

"Nothing." The girl replied

Mrs Ito clapped her hands again "Okay class start your group essays, you have until lunchtime to finish them, and I want as much information as you can give me."

Thanks to Mrs Ito Yugi enjoyed a Vivian free morning.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou walked into the cafeteria and lined up to grab their lunch, "I wonder what's eating him?" Ryou suddenly asked

"Who?" Yugi replied

"Malik."

Yugi looked across the room and saw Malik sitting at the table with a scowl, "God knows." Yugi said with a sigh "But I'm sure he'll tell us."

After paying for their lunches Ryou and Yugi walked over to where Jou and Malik were sitting unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them, those eyes belonging to Bakura and Atemu.

"Should we join them?" Bakura asked

Atemu shook his head "No, Malik looks angry enough, lets give them some space."

"But…"

Atemu looked at him "Don't forget we get to spend the whole week in the same room as them, I'm sure we can leave them alone for an hour."

Bakura sighed, "Okay but if that idiot Malik starts on one of them I'm stepping in."

"Fair enough." Atemu said as he turned back to his own lunch.

"Where's Tristan?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi sat down.

"Over there sitting with Devlin." Jou said, Ryou and Yugi looked at each other _'So that's what's wrong' _they thought.

"Can you believe it?" Malik suddenly asked

Yugi shrugged "Tristan can sit wherever he wants, it's no big deal."

"Not that." Malik snapped

"Then what?"

"That we have to stay in the same room with the same teacher all day!"

"I don't mind I like Mrs. Ito." He grinned at Ryou "She keeps Vivian away from me." Ryou returned the grin.

Malik's eyes narrowed "That and you're with Ryou, Atemu and Bakura all day and not us." He grumbled

"Okay that does it!" Yugi said as he put his knife and fork down "It's a lovely day, I'm going to eat outside." He stood up "Talk to me again when you've grown up." He said as he grabbed his lunch tray and walked away.

Ryou glared at the sandy haired teen "Just what is your problem Malik?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Malik said defensively.

"Oh come on!" Ryou said, "You've had this nasty, jealous streak ever since I moved in with Yugi why?"

Malik slammed his fist down, making everyone in the cafeteria jump. "You really want to know?" he asked

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't would I?" Ryou replied bitterly.

"Why should you get everything while we." He pointed to Jou and himself "Get nothing."

"Is that what you really think?" Ryou asked incredulously "That I get everything?"

"Well you are the one that moved into his mansion."

Ryou frowned "So, you'd rather I slept on a bench in the park?"

"Oh no." Malik said sarcastically "I'm sure Yugi's bed is much more comfortable."

"That's enough!" Ryou shouted as he stood up "You've come out with some shit before but this takes the biscuit! I'm just glad that Yugi isn't here to hear this!" Ryou grabbed his tray and stalked from the room,

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Jou asked

"What!" Malik snapped

"You just accused Ryou and Yugi of sleeping together."

"So what, you want to leave me too?" Malik asked

Jou didn't say anything, he just took a bite of his potato, At least Jou thought it was potato.

After a few minutes Malik sighed, "I'd better go apologise to Yugi and Ryou." He went to stand up but Jou held his arm.

"Leave it for today, Ryou was pretty pissed at you, give them time to cool down."

"Them?" Malik asked

"Yeah them, I expect Ryou will tell Yugi what you said."

Malik sighed as he put his head in his hands "just shoot me now." He groaned.

Jou gave him a side long look he couldn't understand why Malik was suddenly so angry all the time, he wasn't usually like this…his eyes widened as something suddenly occurred to him _'Malik's not in love with one of them is he?' _Jou thought, he mentally shook his head_ 'no he can't be, I thought he had the hots for Marik Ishtar.' _

Atemu and Bakura watched as first Yugi walked out shortly followed by an angry Ryou, they looked a t each other and, after glaring at Malik and Jou followed Yugi and Ryou so they could check on their future, if they had their way, lovers. They were surprised to find them sitting with Chez and laughing, Atemu and Bakura looked at each other again and thought _'what the hell.' _Then walked over to join them.

"I can't believe you did that." Ryou said still laughing

"What did she do?" Bakura asked as he sat next to Ryou.

"I made sure Vivian got 'The Etruscans'" Chez said as she grinned at him.

"How?" Atemu asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"As I was holding the bag I was also holding the paper the their name on, I left her group 'til last and dropped the paper into the bag before she put her hand in."

"Nice!" Bakura laughed, "You didn't by any chance make sure Ryou picked Egypt did you?"

Chez grinned, "Now that would be telling." Then her look turned serious "Besides, I saw that little episode in the corridor this morning."

"What episode." Yugi asked

"You and Vivian."

"Oh that."

Before Atemu could ask any questions Chez suddenly changed the subject. "So, are you four dating?"

"Er no." Yugi said

"He's got Yami remember." Atemu said bitterly. Chez raised her eyebrows and Yugi gave her a look that clearly said 'later', she got the hint and changed the subject again "Oh by the way Yugi I've started on one of the paintings you wanted."

"Great! Which one Tutankhamun or Cleopatra?"

"Neither." She said with a smile "I'm doing something different."

"But Chez I wanted the two Egyptian paintings for…"

She stopped him mid sentence by holding her hand up, "I will do them for you I promise but I wanted to do this one first." She laughed at the pout Yugi was wearing. "Don't worry Yu-chan this painting is Egyptian, I'm just not going to tell you what it is or show it to you until it is finished." Chez giggled when Yugi visibly brightened on hearing that.

"Yugi." Atemu said

"Yeah?"

"What happened between you and Malik?"

"His jealousy about my living in Yugi's mansion reared its ugly head again, after Yugi had left the table he even accused us of sleeping together. Ryou said

"Did he?" Yugi asked surprised "I wonder why he did that?"

Ryou just shrugged

Bakura stood up "I'll kill the little bastard!" he growled

Ryou held onto his arm, "Please don't Bakura, he didn't mean it, he was just angry that's all."

Bakura looked into Ryou's warm brown eyes and sighed "Alright I'll forget it this time, but I'm not promising next time."

"Thank you." Ryou said as he smiled shyly.

After the five had finished eating they returned their trays to the cafeteria then went back to class, Ryou and Yugi knew they were being watched by Malik and Jou but they refused to acknowledge them.

They arrived back in the classroom and talked quietly until the rest of the class and Mrs Ito arrived. The afternoon went by fairly quickly as Mrs Ito had allowed them to occupy themselves whilst she marked their work from that morning. Vivian stood up. "Sit down Vivian." Mrs Ito said.

"But you said we could occupy ourselves."

"Yes but I also said you had to stay in your assigned groups." The teacher said patiently.

Vivian sighed and sat down, then spent the entire afternoon glaring at Atemu who was sitting far to close to 'her' Yugi.

It was almost time to go home so Chez went over to Yugi and Ryou to say goodbye and that she'd see them on Thursday.

"Actually Chez could you come over tonight I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure but it'll have to be quick I've got a painting to work on."

Yugi grinned, "That's okay it won't take long."

"Is seven okay?" she asked

"That's fine." Yugi replied

"I'll see you both then." She said as she walked off, she said goodbye to Mrs Ito and left, ten minutes later the end of school bell rang.

Atemu, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi walked to the car park together, Yugi and Ryou climbed into the Peugeot and left. Bakura got into his own car and waited with Atemu "You going to Yugi's tonight?"

"No." Atemu said "He's asked Chez over, we'd better let them talk."

"You won't win him over by staying away." Bakura said

"No, and I won't do it by keep hanging round him all the time either."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Atemu." Bakura said before driving off.

"You coming or what?" a voice suddenly asked causing Atemu to jump.

"I didn't see you leave the building." Atemu said

"No I left the school by the side door."

Atemu raised an eyebrow "Stalking Jou again?" he asked with a smirk

"No." Seto said coldly "Avoiding Yugi." it was a quiet ride home.

* * *

"Why did you want to see Chez Yugi?" Ryou asked as they sat down to dinner.

"I'm going to tell her that I'm going to tell Atemu the truth about Yami."

"You are?" Yugi nodded "Have you decided on how you're going to tell him?"

Yugi sighed, "I'm going to take to cowards way out and write him."

Ryou grinned, "Hoping that he'll have calmed down by the time we get back from America."

Yugi returned the grin "You got it."

They continued to eat quietly until Ryou remembered something "That's right, you went to the principle this morning, what did he say?"

"About what?" Yugi asked feigning ignorance

"About my going to America with you!"

Yugi chuckled "Let me put it this way when we've finished eating I'll take you to my office and show you what it is you will be doing."

"You mean he said he'd give me leave of absence?" Ryou said shocked, after all principal Moshimo wasn't known for letting people off school unless there was a damn good reason.

"How did you manage it?" Ryou asked

Yugi explained what happened, "I see, so he'd do just about anything to keep you at the school then?"

"Looks like it."

After they had finished eating Yugi led Ryou into his office "Wow!" Ryou muttered.

"What?" Yugi asked

"You've got a lot of paperwork here no wonder you need a secretary."

Yugi chuckled "My secretary is in another office, this is the stuff I have to deal with."

"What!" Ryou said shocked.

Yugi spent the next hour and a half going through the ropes with Ryou "Will I use your secretaries desk?" he asked

"No you'll have a desk in this room as the hotels are kept separate, Kamiko deals with all the other stuff."

"I see." Ryou said

There was a knock on the door "Come in!" Yugi called

David walked in "Miss Chez is here to see you sir."

"Thank you David, show her into the living room would you and ask Suzanne to make us some tea please."

"Very good sir." David closed the door behind him. Yugi put the papers he'd been showing Ryou away then they went to see Chez.

"Hi Yu-chan! Rypie!" Chez said brightly

"Hi Chez." They said together

"Now then why did you wanna see lickle ole me then?" she asked as she sat down.

Yugi sat opposite her "I've decided to tell Atemu Sennen the truth about Yami."

The smile on Chez's face turned into a frown "Are you sure Yu-chan?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, I know he's going to be mad as hell but I can't go on any longer."

"You really like him don't you." She said

"Very much so." Yugi replied

"How do you intend on telling him?"

Yugi sighed "I'm going to write him a letter, leaving nothing out."

"Then what?" she asked

Ryou spoke next "Yugi and I are going to America for two to three weeks, that should just about give Atemu enough time to cool down again."

"America ay, lucky sods." She said

"It's a business trip, I'm needed over there, there's a problem with one of the hotels I'm building so while I'm there I thought I'd check on the progress on the other three."

"Makes sense." Chez said, "Do the others know?" the others being Tristan, Malik and Jou.

"No they don't and I don't want them or anyone else to know."

"Okay Yugi they won't hear it from me."

"Thanks." Yugi said

David walked in with a tray and set it down on the coffee table, he quietly left again.

"How are you going to get it to him?" she asked

"That." Ryou said, "Is something we haven't figured out yet."

"Well I could give it to him at school if you want."

Yugi looked at her "You will?"

"Yeah the school want me in next Monday so it's no biggie."

"That'd be great!" Yugi said happy now he had away of getting the letter to Atemu.

Chez stood up. "Well I've gotta be going I've got work to do."

Yugi stood up as well and showed her to the door. "When are you leaving?" she asked

"Saturday morning first thing." Yugi replied

"Okay drop your letter off on the way to the airport and I'll make sure Atemu gets it on Monday."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Yugi asked

Chez shook her head "Nah, if I minded I wouldn't have offered would I?"

Yugi blushed slightly "I guess not."

Chez opened the door "See you on Thursday she said as she walked out. Yugi watched her cycle down the drive before closing the door; he turned to see David standing behind him.

"I take it miss Chez has left?"

"Yes she has."

"I didn't show her out sir as you like to do it."

"That's fine David." Yugi said "We won't be needing you or Suzanne anymore tonight."

"Master Yugi?"

"Take the night off and go do something with Suzanne if we want anything from the kitchen we can get it."

"But sir."

"David, I know very well that while I'm in America you still won't relax, in fact you'll be even more vigilant, so take the night off and relax while you still have the chance."

David smiled "Yes sir."

"Good." Yugi said as he walked towards the sitting room.

_

* * *

_

A.N Etruscans ~ English name given to an ancient civilisation in Italy whom the Roman called the Etrusci or Tusci.

_The Aragawa is the most expensive restaurant in Japan. _


	20. Yugi's Sudden Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Yugi's Sudden Decision

"Another dead end!" Seto growled as he slammed down the phone's receiver, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, this mess was beginning to give him a major headache…scratch that it was more like a migraine, something he never usually suffered with.

"What's wrong Seto?" Atemu asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Crump assures me that all the money paid for the companies shares was put through the books." Seto replied.

"And you don't think it was?" Atemu asked.

Seto sighed, "If I'm to believe Mutou then no I don't."

Surprisingly Atemu was starting to feel some sympathy towards his usually cold and stoic cousin, he could see that the stress was beginning to show on the young CEO, he suddenly stood up. "I'm going to see if Yugi will tell me anything useful, you coming?" he asked.

Seto shook his head, "No, I still have a few more calls to make." He looked up at Atemu "Besides I'm still as mad as hell at him."

Atemu shrugged, "Suit yourself." He said as he grabbed his jacket, car keys and wallet before leaving.

As Atemu drove over to Yugi's he thought about the other matter he wanted to talk to his…his, just what exactly was Yugi to him? He mused, His crush? No, he knew his feelings ran deeper than that, his lover then? Atemu sighed, no not lover…at least…not yet. As hard as he tried Atemu couldn't think of a suitable term to describe just what Yugi meant to him.

As he continued the drive towards Yugi's he let his mind go blank, clearing it of all of his jumbled thoughts, as he did so a single word slowly formed, an Arabic word, 'Habib' meaning beloved…Atemu grinned, _I'll call Yugi habibi, 'My beloved'_ he thought _'I'll start tomorrow at school, I should get away with it, I mean, it's not like he'll understand what it is I'm calling him.'_

Feeling somewhat pleased with himself Atemu pulled into Yugi's driveway and stopped in front of the steps leading up to the mansion's front door, as he switched off his engine he noticed a car pull up behind him…it was Bakura. He watched somewhat amused as an angry Bakura got out of his car, walk up to him and wrench the drivers door open, "I thought you weren't coming here tonight!" he snapped.

Atemu sighed, "I wasn't, but Seto is so stressed out about what could happen to the company and it's employees I decided to come over to see if Yugi could help." He looked at Bakura, "What are you doing here anyway?" Atemu asked.

"I came to see Ryou, what else?" Bakura replied.

"Oh right, Ryou." Atemu smirked, "How are you and he getting on?"

"Better than you and Yugi." Bakura said returning the smirk.

Bakura saw Atemu's shoulder's sag and, in a sudden bout of caring he put his hand on Atemu's shoulder, "Keep trying Atemu, he'll have to cave soon."

"Thanks Bakura, I really appreciate that." Atemu said, and he meant it, then, Bakura had to ruin the moment…

"Now, come on." He said as he slapped Atemu on the back.

"I've got a white haired beauty I wanna lay some love on."

Atemu stopped and sighed, _'So much for caring.'_ He thought before he started walking again. The two of them walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

'_I wonder who that could be?' _Yugi thought as he got up to answer the door.

"I wish that damned butler of Yugi's would get a move on!" Bakura growled. He was just about to start hammering on the wooden door itself when it opened.

"'Bout bloody time too!" Bakura snapped

"Bakura! Atemu! What are you two doing here?" a surprised Yugi asked.

"I came to see Ryou and this Muppet," he said pointing at Atemu "Wants to see you." Bakura said gruffly.

I suppose you'd better come in then." Yugi said as he stepped away from the door.

"Where's that useless butler of yours?" Bakura asked as he looked round the hallway.

Yugi glared at him "David is not useless Bakura, in fact he is very good at his job."

"Yeah well, if he's so good why'd you have to answer the door?" Bakura asked smugly thinking he'd cornered Yugi.

Yugi folded his arms across his chest, "If you must know I gave David the night off,"

"Why did you do that?" Atemu asked softly

Yugi turned to Atemu and his look softened, "Because, we weren't expecting any visitors this evening." He said as he led them to the sitting room.

"Ryou, it's Bakura and Atemu." Atemu put his hand up in greeting whilst Bakura sat next to the surprised Ryou. "Want anything to drink?" Yugi asked out of politeness.

"I'm good." Bakura answered

"What about you Atemu?" Yugi asked

"No thanks."

Yugi frowned, "I can see why Bakura's here, but you, what do you want?"

"What I want." Atemu said, "Is to talk to you privately." Yugi gave him a sceptical look, "Honestly Yugi it is important."

Yugi sighed _'So much for a quiet night in' _he thought, "Alright let's go to my office." Yugi led Atemu into his office and sat down, "Okay I'm listening."

Atemu sat opposite him and sighed, "It's Seto."

"What about him?" Yugi asked

"He's been on the phone to Kaiba Corps financial director and he swears that all the money paid for the shares went onto the books."

"And Seto believes him?" Yugi asked.

"No not really, we believe you, it's just that before Seto can confront Crump he needs proof."

"Why did Seto send you? Why didn't he come here himself?"

"The truth?" Atemu asked.

"Preferably." Yugi replied.

"Seto's still mad at you." Atemu winced when he said that thinking Yugi might take offence but Yugi surprised and somewhat angered him when he started laughing. "It's not funny!" Atemu said as he glared at Yugi.

Yugi shook his head then said "I know it's not, I was laughing at the look on your face when you said that."

"Oh." Atemu said looking sheepish again.

"Yes that's the one." Yugi said grinning.

Atemu just stared at him and Yugi sighed, he unlocked and opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a sealed A4 manila envelope. "I figured he'd want this." He said as he pushed it towards Atemu. "I had these copies made for him to look over."

"Is it all there?" Atemu asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Yugi asked sounding hurt.

Atemu sighed again, "It's not that Yugi, it's Seto, this whole business is getting to him."

"I really didn't want this to happen." Yugi said sadly, "But please believe me when I say I really thought I was doing the right thing at the time."

"Will you tell me?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shook his head "Sorry, but no, to be fair to Seto he is the only one I'll explain things too."

Atemu nodded "Fair enough, if he wants me to know I'm sure he'll tell me."

The two teens sat quietly for a moment, "Is there something else?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Atemu asked teasingly.

Yugi chuckled, "No, I just thought I'd go rescue Ryou from Bakura."

Smirking Atemu stood up, "That might be a good idea."

Yugi was about to open his office door when Atemu spoke, "You know I still haven't met Yami."

Yugi's hand tightened on the door handle "You won't either." He replied stiffly before pulling the door open.

Atemu sighed, "I'm sorry habibi it's just…"

"Just what?" Yugi asked still facing the door.

"You keep brushing me off, turning me down because of a man no-ones ever seen, but at the same time you seem to enjoy my gestures of affection and you always agree to meet with me, why?"

Atemu saw Yugi's shoulders sag "Don't read too much into it Atemu, when it's quite simple really."

"Really? Why don't you explain it to me then?"

Yugi finally turned to face Atemu. "I agree to meet with you because like now, you have to liaise between Seto and myself."

"What about my affections Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer, he just turned and walked out of his office towards his front door, Atemu followed him "I suggest you go and take those to Seto I'm sure he's waiting for them."

Surprised at Yugi's sudden coldness Atemu looked at him, he didn't see any anger in Yugi's eyes, only _uncertainty_. Unusually for him, Atemu took the dismissal with good grace; he decided to leave Yugi to think about what he'd said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Atemu said before leaving.

Sighing Yugi closed the door and went to the sitting room, he gave a small smile when he saw Ryou and Bakura sitting close together talking quietly, he cleared his throat as a way of letting them know he was there, Ryou looked up at him and Yugi smiled "I'm going to bed Ryou, I'll see you in the morning." Before anyone could say anything Yugi left the room.

Although Yugi gave no outward sign Ryou had been living with him long enough to know when something was bothering him, he stood up "I'm sorry Bakura but I think you'd better leave."

"Why?" Bakura asked frowning, "Yugi never said I had too."

Ryou sighed, "I know he didn't and I'm sorry but something's wrong with him and I want to help if I can."

"But..."

"Please Bakura he's my best friend." Ryou pleaded

Bakura, knowing that with Yugi on his mind Ryou wouldn't be much fun stood up, "Alright I'll go." He suddenly grabbed Ryou by the waist and pulled him into his chest and softly kissed him, "I will see you in school tomorrow." Without another word he left. Showing himself out Bakura closed the front door with more force than was necessary, on hearing the loud noise Yugi came down the stairs, "What was that?" he asked Ryou who was still standing by the sitting room door.

"Bakura showing himself out." Ryou said

"Why did he leave?" Yugi asked

"Because I asked him too." Ryou then looked at Yugi, "I could see that something's wrong and I wanted to see if I could help."

Yugi sighed, "You didn't have to do that I'm fine."

"You don't look it." Ryou said as he walled towards the kitchen, "Hot chocolate?" he asked knowing Yugi wouldn't refuse.

"Yeah okay." Yugi replied as he followed Ryou.

Ryou smiled to himself _'Works every time' _he thought as he set about making the drinks.

Yugi sat quietly staring at nothing in particular until Ryou placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of him, the delicious odour pulling him from his thoughts.

"Penny for them." Ryou said

"Huh?" Yugi said confused

"Penny for your thoughts, you were miles away." Ryou sat down "What happened?"

Yugi let out a deep breath; "Atemu came to see me about Seto."

"What's wrong with that?" Ryou asked

"Nothing." Yugi replied, "But when we'd finished talking about Seto he mentioned that he still hadn't met Yami yet."

"Oh." Ryou said, now understanding Yugi's mood. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"Seto I'm home!" Atemu called out as he closed the front door.

"Master Seto is in the den master Atemu." The butler said suddenly appearing from nowhere making Atemu jump. He didn't reply he just headed towards the den, after knocking once Atemu walked in closing the door behind him.

"What did you found out?" Seto asked as soon as Atemu sat down.

After a few a moments Atemu placed the A4 envelope on the desk in front of his cousin. "He said he thought he was doing the right thing when he bought those shares." He looked at Seto "I asked him why."

"What did he say?" Seto asked

"He didn't." Atemu replied.

"Most probably still trying to find a legitimate excuse for putting me through this." Seto said bitterly.

Atemu shook his head, "No. Yugi said that to be fair to you the only one he would say anything to was you."

Seto raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "I believe him Seto." Atemu said.

"You would, its your lover we're talking about." Seto mumbled. Too bad it was loud enough for Atemu to hear, He stood up angry, "As much as I would like him to be, you know as well as I do that Yugi is not my lover!" Atemu snapped, "I believe him because he spoke with sincerity!"

Seto sighed, "I'm sorry Atemu but this really getting to me."

Atemu sat back down and they both stared at the envelope "Are you going to open that or not?" Atemu asked getting impatient.

Seto picked it up and opened the sealed and taped enveloped. "I guess he didn't want anyone else to see the contents." Seto mused.

As he pulled out it's contents a folded piece of paper landed on the desk, putting down the envelope Seto picked up what was obviously a note and read it…

_Seto_

_I knew you'd want this information eventually. I had the following papers drawn up for you. It shows the exact amounts I paid and to whom, there are also copies of all the receipts. I've also included copies of the bank drafts and cheques I used. I hope you find it useful._

_Regards_

_Yugi._

"What's that?" Atemu asked as Seto refolded the note.

"It's a note from Mutou explaining what's in the envelope."

Atemu noticed the surprise on Seto's face as he quickly scanned the papers.

"What's up?" Atemu asked.

It took a few moments before Seto answered him. "It's all here." He said angrily "Everything I need to prove that that sleezeball Crump is lying through his teeth!" Seto snarled as he continued to go through the paperwork that Yugi had provided him with. He reached out to pick up the phone.

"Seto wait!"

"What is it Atemu?"

"Before you confront Crump why don't you take the time to do something that Yugi can't help you with?"

"And what is that?" Seto asked with a frown.

"Find out if any of the others are involved, I mean, this is far too detailed for him to have acted alone."

"Just what are you getting at Atemu?" Seto frowned.

"Think about it, Crump would need to know the legalities of the sale and how to offload the right amount of shares, need I go on?"

Seto looked at him and by the look on his face he guessed that he hadn't given it much thought; he ran his hand through what remained of his hair and sighed, _'Atemu's right I do need to find out more about what happened.' _"You're right." Seto suddenly said, "I need to find out more about what went on."

"You're actually going to listen to me?" Atemu asked surprised.

Seto smirked, "Yes I am, for once you actually had a good idea."

"Yeah…hey!" Atemu said with a mock glare.

The two sat in silence, the only noise was that of pages being turned, Seto was carefully reading through the papers Yugi had prepared for him, and grudgingly Seto had to give him credit for the way it had been laid out.

Atemu had started to read his magazine again; funnily enough it featured 'an in depth' interview with the young tycoon. If Atemu thought that he was going to find out about 'Yami', which he was hoping he would, he was disappointed. At the end of the two page article and the following interview he was still none the wiser Yugi had resolutely refused to discuss his private life asserting that it was no-ones business but his own… Atemu growled he would just have to try harder.

"I'm going to bed." Atemu suddenly announced slapping the magazine down on his seat.

Seto looked at the clock, and saw that it was only nine-thirty; He gave a wry smile _"He really should make a serious move on Mutou." _he thought as he watched Atemu leave the room.

* * *

"Can you drive?" Yugi suddenly asked,

Ryou shook his head "No why?"

"Well I won't be going to school tomorrow so I'll have Hobbs drive you."

"Why aren't you going?" Ryou asked knowing that Yugi had had no 'out of school business' he had to deal with.

"I need to get all the files and other paperwork ready for the trip, and I still have that letter to write…"

"Do you want me to stay and help you look?"

Yugi smiled, "No. I need you to go to the school and pick up the course work from the principle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yugi got up "Oh! By the way we won't be leaving for the states on Saturday."

"We won't?" Ryou asked surprised.

"No, we'll be leaving on Thursday."

* * *

_A.N_

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy but I wanted to start setting the groundwork for the next part of the story…_


	21. Final Preperations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

I'm afraid that this is one of those horrible boring 'transition chapters.' You know the ones, they take you from one part of the story to another…

_I hope you can bear with me…_

* * *

Final Preparations 

"What!" Ryou said, his surprise turning into shock.

"I know it's sudden." Yugi said sitting back down.

"That's an understatement." Ryou commented.

Yugi smiled "Well. I've been thinking about it since I went to bed last night and I realized that you've never travelled overseas have you?"

"No." Ryou conceded "The only travelling I've done is from England to here in Japan why? "

"Well if you're going to help me I'll need you to be alert and since my first meeting is on Saturday afternoon I've decided that that we'll leave on Thursday evening." Ryou looked at him," That way you'll have all day Friday plus Friday night to get over any jet lag you may experience."

"Oh right, jetlag, of course."

Yugi chuckled, somehow he didn't think that Ryou quite believe him.

"Anyway." Yugi said standing again "I've got a busy day tomorrow."

Yugi had just reached the kitchen door when, "Yugi." Ryou said

"What is it Ryou?"

"Can I tell Bakura"?

Yugi turned and sighed, "I'd rather you didn't."

At the look Ryou gave him he went on "I don't want him telling Atemu."

"Oh I see." Ryou said quietly

"Why don't you leave him a note? I'm sure that Chez wouldn't mind giving it to him when she gives Atemu his."

"And what am I supposed to tell him?"

Yugi was tired and his brain was beginning to shut down "Why don't we talk after school tomorrow?"

"Alright." Ryou conceded

"In fact." Yugi added "We could write both of them together." He gave Ryou a sheepish look then said, "I might need a little help with mine."

"And I won't?" Ryou asked

Yugi chuckled "Okay we'll sit down together and help each other out, how does that sound?"

Ryou grinned at him "Okay."

Before Ryou could say anything else Yugi had left the room and was now on his way up the stairs.

Ryou sat in the kitchen wondering just how was Yugi going to confess to Atemu Sennen? Finishing off his hot chocolate Ryou put both cups into the sink, turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

Seto continued to read through the papers Yugi had sent given him, when he'd finished he put them on his desk and rubbed his forehead, _'Atemu is right, Crump maybe good with number crunching but he didn't do this alone, he had help.' _His thoughts turned to his list of 'prime suspects' first there was Nezbitt, the technology expert, he had been the main weapons designer when the company had been an arms manufacturer under his stepfather's reign, he was still angry that Seto had shied away from munitions and turned it into a gaming company, a highly successful one at that…

Secondly there was Gansley, the former vice president of the old Kaiba Corp® until Seto stripped him of that position…hell when he thought about it all five of his adopted father's former 'Head men' had grudges against him, in fact he knew for certain that they all hated him. Seto came to the only conclusion he could, all five were involved in the scheme, whatever it was.

He sat back in his chair and smirked _'and with Yugi Mutou's help' _he thought _'I'll nail those bastards to the wall.' _Standing up he turned off the light and went to bed. He wanted to be up early in the morning, as he wanted an early start on trying to find out what his five board members were really up too.

Atemu was in his bedroom lying on his bed his eyes closed as he thought about Yugi, he turned over and as he reached over to turn the light off he looked at his new acquisition…the newly printed picture that he'd managed to take using his mobile phone when Yugi hadn't been looking…and wished it goodnight.

* * *

Ryou could hear Yugi already working in his office when he came down for breakfast.

"Oh master Ryou!" Suzanne exclaimed, she hadn't heard him coming down the stairs, "I was just coming to get you, breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Suzanne, do you want me to tell Yugi?"

"Would you mind?" she answered

Ryou smiled, "No of course not." he replied as he hammered on Yugi's door yelling "Yugi! Breakfast!" before calmly walking towards the housekeeper who just stared at him wide-eyed.

Yugi came out of his office "Did you have to yell quite so loud Ryou you made me jump." He mock glared at his white haired friend.

Ryou shrugged before he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry master Yugi." Suzanne said apologetically "I didn't know he'd do that."

Yugi smiled and waved it off "No matter, we'll get used to him eventually."

"I hope it's soon." Suzanne muttered.

Yugi tried to hide his grin as he joined Ryou at the table. "Bakura's rubbing off on you." Yugi said as he sat down. "You look happier this morning." Yugi commented after he'd taken a few sips of the lifeblood known as coffee.

"Yeah, well I looked up jet lag on the internet last night."

"And?" Yugi asked

"Let's just say I'm glad you've decided to leave a day early."

Yugi smiled in understanding as Suzanne set their plates down in front of them.

"What no black pudding?" Yugi asked when he saw it was missing from Ryou's plate.

Ryou shook his head "No, to be honest I can's stand the stuff."

Yugi chuckled, "You'd better tell Suzanne so she doesn't buy anymore."

"I already have." Ryou replied

Yugi was happy that Ryou was now feeling comfortable enough to tell the staff his likes and dislikes instead of just grinning and bearing it.

"I've already told Hobbs he'll be driving you to and from school today."

Ryou nodded "Thanks, he didn't mind did he?" Ryou asked

Yugi shook his head "No, that is what he's paid for."

After they'd finished eating Ryou picked up his school bag "What should I tell Atemu if he asks?" he grinned at Yugi "And you know he's going too."

Fighting down a blush Yugi said "Tell him I had some business to attend to, and if he asks what…"

"I'll tell him I don't know." Ryou interrupted

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said gratefully.

Yugi watched as Ryou climbed into the back of the limo and drive off, he went back inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything else master Yugi?" Suzanne asked

"Just coffee thanks." Yugi replied.

After she'd made it for him and, after Yugi had left instructions that unless a life hung in the balance he was not to be disturbed, Yugi took his it into his office where he stayed most of the day.

Ryou arrived in Mrs Ito's classroom, remembering that they were to spend the day in the same room with the same tutor all day due to the staff shortages, he was immediately greeted by Atemu and Bakura, "Hey Ryou, where's Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Oh he had some business he had to attend too, so he won't be coming to school today." Ryou replied.

"Oh I see." Atemu said disappointedly as he went to sit down.

"Hey Ryou." Bakura said with a grin

"Oh hey Bakura." Ryou replied sitting down.

Bakura took a sneaky look at Atemu before asking "Hey Ry, did you find out what was wrong with Yugi last night?"

Before Ryou could answer Atemu interrupted, "What? What makes you think that something was wrong with Yugi last night?" he asked "He seemed perfectly fine to me." Atemu added.

"He was just a little worried about a business meeting he has today that's all." Ryou lied.

"Oh okay." Atemu said "I think I'll go over there tonight and see if I can help."

'_Shit!'_ Ryou thought, _'I'd better phone Yugi as soon as I can so I can warn him.'_

"Where's my Yugi-poo?" a voice suddenly demanded. Ryou turned, only to find Vivian glaring at him.

"Obviously not here." Bakura answered with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you Kem!" Vivian snapped.

"Hey I was just saying." Bakura said holding his hands up.

Vivian growled _'bastard'_ under her breath before turning and stomping off.

"Touchy." Bakura said making Ryou and Atemu laugh.

"Atemu?" a feminine voice suddenly said.

Atemu exhaled, he knew to whom that voice belonged, and to be honest he wasn't interested, even before he'd met Yugi he hadn't been interested in the cheerleader captain, he violently shuddered when he thought of her lips pressed against his… "What is it Anzu?" he asked

"I was wondering if you would come to the movies with me?" she asked shyly.

"No thanks." Atemu said coolly as he sat down next to Bakura.

"Why not?" Anzu whined

"Because I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"I don't see why not." Anzu snapped, "I mean, I'm smart, funny not to mention the most beautiful girl in this school." She said as she flicked her hair back, "What's not to love?"

"Everything." Atemu muttered.

"I thought that you were after Yugi now?" Bakura suddenly asked "Or should I say his money?"

Anzu glared at Bakura, "Yugi may be rich but my Atemu is so much hotter." She retorted.

Atemu growled, "For the last time Anzu I am not your Atemu! I am no one's Atemu." He paused for a moment before adding "At least not yet."

Atemu sat there thinking that he'd finally gotten through to her when Suddenly Anzu sat on his lap and, trying to look sexy she gave him a sultry smile "Why fight it Atemu." She said, trying to add a certain amount of sultriness to her voice (and failing) "You know that you are hopelessly in love with me."

"Miss Mazaki!" a woman's voice called out.

Anzu turned and saw Mrs Ito glaring at her, "Instead of bothering Atemu-san don't you have your own class that you should be getting too?" she asked.

Anzu got off of Yami's knee and stood up, "Actually Mrs Ito I want to switch to this class."

"Why?" Mrs Ito asked annoyed, "So you can sit there and annoy Atemu?"

Anzu flushed when the class including Atemu started snickering, "No, that's not it Mrs Ito! I just think I could learn more here."

Mrs Ito pretended to think for a moment before saying "I'm sorry but no, now please leave."

"But…" Anzu said

"I said leave!" Mrs Ito growled, "Before I report your behaviour to the principle!"

Knowing she wasn't going to change the woman's mind Anzu turned to Atemu and ducked her head, "I'll see you later?" she asked hopefully

'_Not if I see you first.'_ Atemu muttered, relieved that she was finally going to leave him alone, even if somewhat involuntary.

Atemu turned back to Bakura and Ryou, "Now, where were we?" he asked

"You were saying something about going to Yugi's tonight." Bakura said.

"Oh yeah. What are you two doing tonight?" Atemu asked

"Well, I'm staying in." Ryou answered

"And I'm staying in with him." Bakura said with a smirk as he pointed at Ryou.

"You are?" Ryou asked genuinely surprised

"Yeah." Bakura replied.

"Alright class settle down." Mrs Ito said surprising them all.

As they and the rest of the class settled down to work on the assignments they had just been given, as he worked Ryou couldn't help but wonder when would be the best time to go and see the principle, he had to try and get their prepared work from him and into his locker without anyone knowing, especially Atemu and Bakura, knowing that if they saw him they would be constantly asking questions, questions that he didn't think he could answer, not without giving anything away that is…

* * *

Yugi sat in his office staring at the stack of folders sitting on the desk in front of him and sighed, he'd have to sit down with Ryou tonight and go through them, he knew Ryou would at least have to know at least some of it. He looked across at the other cluttered desk and decided to clear it off so that Ryou would have somewhere to work. Whilst he was putting the files away a knock sounded on the door, "come in!"

The door opened and his secretary Kamiko walked in "Morning Mr Mutou." she said,

Yugi looked at the clock "Don't you mean afternoon Kamiko." He asked

"Sorry sir but they were running late at the clinic."

"No problem, there's nothing for you to do anyway."

Kamiko sat in the chair on the other side of Yugi's desk. "Have you thought about my replacement yet Yugi?" she asked.

"No I haven't, and I don't think I'm going to bother."

"Why not?" Kamiko asked her soon to be ex boss.

"To be honest I don't really need a secretary, I only hired you because I knew you were to proud to except my help."

"Damn straight!" Kamiko retorted, "I don't except charity."

Yugi sighed, "It wouldn't have been charity and you know it." Yugi said harsher than he meant too, surprising both himself and Kamiko.

They sat in silence for a while until Yugi asked, "How are you and James getting on?"

Kamiko grinned and held up her hand "He finally asked me to marry him."

Yugi laughed, "I bet your mother had something to do with that."

"Yeah I think she kinda guilt tripped him into it."

Yugi laughed even more, "Knowing Suzanne as I do, I'm sure she did. How is he anyway?" Yugi enquired

"Oh he's busy setting up the nursery."

"And what colour did you finally decide for the walls?" he asked knowing they hadn't been able to make up their minds.

"We've settled for a neutral cream colour and we bought some wall stickers to put up when we find out if it's a boy or girl."

"You know you could find out before the baby's born." Yugi pointed out

"What! And ruin the surprise!" she replied with a laugh.

A knock sounded on the door and without waiting to be invited Suzanne walked in carrying two mugs, one coffee and one tea. "I thought you might be thirsty." She said as she looked down at Kamiko's hands, Kamiko waited until Suzanne had put the tray down, "Yes mum, James has asked me to marry him."

Yugi sat back and watched as Suzanne fussed over her heavily pregnant daughter. "Go on you two get out of here I have work to do." Yugi said with a smile

"Sorry master Yugi." Suzanne said apologetically, she turned to Kamiko "I'll see you after you finish work love."

"Alright mum." Kamiko replied

"No." Yugi said reaching into his desk drawer "You'll see her now, I've already told her I've nothing for her to do today." He handed Kamiko an envelope.

"What's this?" she asked taking it from him and opening it, her eyes widened as she saw the cheque and the amount it was for, she looked at him.

"I can't accept thins Yugi it's far too much!"

"Calm down Kamiko it's made up of your wages, maternity allowance and something extra to help pay for any other baby bits you need."

"It's still too much Yugi." Kamiko insisted.

"Take it, if you don't use it put it in the bank for the baby."

"You're determined to make me take it aren't you?"

"Yes." Yugi replied.

Kamiko sighed and gave in "Thank you Yugi."

"It's nothing, now, as I said before get out of here I have work to do."

"Don't you want me to work today? It is my last one here."

"No, as I said I've got nothing for you to do."

"No?" Kamiko said disbelievingly as she spied the pile of folders sitting on his desk.

Yugi noticed where she was looking, "Oh don't worry about those, they're what I'm taking to the States with me.

"Do you find someone to go with you?" Kamiko asked

"Yes Ryou's coming with me."

"That's good then you won't have to put with some girl trying to flirt with you." She said knowingly. She laughed as Yugi shuddered.

Kamiko stood up and Yugi walked round his desk and gave her a hug "Good luck Kamiko, and don't forget if you need anything…"

Kamiko rolled her eyes "I know where you are."

"Thanks Yugi." Kamiko left with her mother, leaving Yugi to get back to what he was doing. He looked at his desk and laughed there sat an untouched mug of tea, but not for long, Kamiko walked in, grabbed the mug and left.

As Yugi watched her leave for the final time he idly wondered if he could persuade Ryou to become his secretary instead of going to work at the hair salon.

* * *

At the start of the lunch period Ryou managed to slip away from everyone and go to the principle's office to get the required work sheets and to inform him that they would be leaving for America earlier that planned. After getting the notes he wanted he placed them in his bag and then put them in his locker. Once that was done he called Yugi.

"Hi Yugi."

_"Oh hey Ryou, what is it?" _

"Just ringing to let you know that Atemu and Bakura are coming over after school."

_"Damn it!"_ Yugi swore, _"I wanted to go over some more of the paper work with you before we leave." _

"I can try and put them off if you like." Ryou offered

Yugi sighed _"No it's alright let them come." _

"Okay see you later."

_"Okay." _

Ryou closed his phone and after looking at his watch he headed for the school cafeteria, he'd have enough time for a sandwich at least.

After Ryou paid for his lunch he turned and saw Malik and Jou wave him over, inwardly sighing Ryou went over and sat with them.

"Where's Yugi?" Jou asked

"At home he had some important business meeting he had to go too." He said, remembering what he's told Atemu and Bakura earlier.

Malik looked at Jou and he nodded "We'll have to go and see him at home then."

"Ryou raised his brow, "Why?"

"Malik fidgeted "We need to apologise to him."

"Why? What have you done?" Ryou asked

"We've been complete idiots to both you and Yugi." Malik said

"Yeah." Jou said "And neither of you did anything to deserve it, we were just jealous that's all."

Ryou sighed as he ate _'I wonder how long that apology will last if Atemu and Bakura are still there when they arrive.' _Ryou thought to himself.

Atemu and Bakura looked across at Ryou, "Does it look like he doesn't want to be there to you?" Atemu asked

"Yeah." Bakura replied, "Should I go rescue him?"

"No you'd better not, besides lunch is nearly over." Atemu said looking at the cafeteria clock.

"I wonder why Ryou took so long in getting to the cafeteria?" Bakura mused

"Why don't you ask him when we get back to class." Atemu said

"I think I will." Bakura said standing up, "Come on let's go back to the classroom and wait for him."

Yugi won't mind if we just turn up will he? Jou asked.

Ryou shook his head, "I don't think so." He said "As far as I know neither of us are doing anything tonight." Ryou debated on whether he should tell them about Atemu and Bakura then decided against it…

"How's it going between Sennen and Yugi anyway?" Malik asked

"What do you mean?"

"Has Yugi told him the truth about 'Yami' yet?"

"No he hasn't why?"

Malik shrugged "Well, he wasn't too keen on the idea at first so I just wondered that's all."

"I think he's going to soon though." Ryou said

"And so he should." Malik replied

"But it was your idea in the first place!" Ryou said

"I know." Malik said "And it was a stupid idea."

"No, I don't think it was." Ryou said, "It's made Atemu realise that he can't have everything he wants when he wants it, that there are some things you have to work for."

"And has he?" Jou asked

"Oh yeah." Ryou said with a grin.

The three of them stood up and chatted as they walked back to their respective classrooms, Ryou actually enjoying talking to the pair of them for the first time in a long time.

As Ryou took his seat Bakura sat next to him in Yugi seat, "How come it took you so long to come to lunch?"

Ryou looked at him and shrugged "No reason." He said.

"Are you not going to tell me?" Bakura asked

"No." Ryou replied, "I'm not."

"Fine then don't." Bakura said as he stood up.

Ryou sighed "Look Bakura, it's not like we're dating or anything you don't have to know everything."

Bakura didn't say a word he just walked back to his own desk beside Atemu. "He's right you know." Atemu said as he sat down.

Bakura sighed, "I know, I just worry that someone else will ask him out before I do."

"Why don't you just ask him then?" Atemu asked confused.

"What about you and Yugi?" Bakura asked

"What about us?"

"I was waiting until you could get together with him as well."

Atemu sighed, "I wouldn't, you might have a long wait." Nothing more was said between the two, they were busy watching Vivian Wong walk up to Ryou. "Hey you! Give this to my Yugi when you see him!" she demanded as she dropped a letter onto the desk in front of him.

"Please?" Ryou said

"Why you little…"

She raised her hand to slap him when Bakura growled "I would do that if I were you."

"Well you're not me!" Vivian snapped as she moved her hand to slap Ryou.

She winced when a strong hand wrapped itself tightly round her wrist. "You heard Bakura." The cold voice of Seto Kaiba said, "When will you learn?"

Vivian pulled her wrist from Kaiba's painful grip and stalked off.

"Thanks Kaiba." Ryou said gratefully.

"Whatever." Kaiba said as he walked off. He stopped at Atemu's desk "You going to Mutou's tonight?" he asked.

"Yes after school why?"

"Good, then I'll come with you." Seto announced, "I want to talk to him."

Ryou, having heard what Seto had said thought _'good grief we're going to have a full house tonight at this rate.' _Ryou picked up the letter Vivian had virtually thrown at him and put it in his bag, he couldn't help wondering what she had written.

Luckily for Ryou the afternoon proved uneventful as they worked on their lessons, when the end of school bell rang Bakura asked Ryou if he needed a ride home.

"No thanks Bakura, I think Hobbs as waiting outside."

"Alright I'll see you later." Bakura said grudgingly as he walked off.

After collecting his other bag from his locker Ryou walked outside where Hobbs was indeed waiting for him. When he'd settled himself down in the rear of the limo he pulled out his phone thinking he should at least warn Yugi that not only was Atemu and Bakura coming over but so was Seto, Jou and Malik…

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

_Seto learns the truth about why Yugi bought the shares for as much as he did._

_Yugi and Ryou finally leave…__and Chez hears something disturbing_


	22. Apologies and Seto Learns the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_Sorry for the long wait for an update to this, so here's a nice long chapter to make up for it._

* * *

Apologies and Seto Learns the Truth

"Yugi I'm home!" Ryou called out as he let himself in.

"Master Yugi is in his office." David said making Ryou jump, "He said for you to join him as soon as you got home."

"Thank you David." Ryou said as he walked across the hallway. After knocking Ryou walked into Yugi's office and found Yugi sitting at his desk.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hey Ryou how was school?"

"Fine."

Unfortunately Yugi had heard the slight worry in his voice, "Okay what's wrong?"

Ryou was about to say 'nothing' but when he saw the look in his friend's eyes Ryou gave up and sat down in the chair opposite Yugi and sighed, "Malik and Jou are still coming over tonight."

Yugi groaned "Didn't you try and stop them?"

"I couldn't! If I'd of said they couldn't come because you were busy and then they found out that Atemu and Bakura…"

Yugi help up his hand "Ryou, stop."

Ryou looked at him "You're right, it would have caused even more resentment, what do they want anyway?" Yugi asked

Ryou sat back "Apparently they're coming over to apologise."

Yugi rubbed his hands over his face "Oh gods this can't end well."

Ryou knew exactly what Yugi meant, "And when you throw Kaiba into the mix…"

Ryou laughed when Yugi slid down in his seat and groaned, sitting up again Yugi asked "Did you get the stuff from school?"

"Yeah." Ryou answered as he put the bag on Yugi's desk.

"I'd better put that somewhere safe." Yugi said as he took the bag from Ryou.

"Why?"

"If Seto's coming here for what I think he is we'll be using this office and if he sees these…" Yugi didn't finish.

"Ah." Ryou said, "He'll put two and two together."

"And tell Atemu." Yugi finished.

Yugi stood up and put the bag in the corner of the room. Did you get everything done?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah all the files we need are on that desk."

Ryou looked across "That's…a lot of files." He whispered.

"Yes it is, fortunately we can get away with taking just one or two sheets from each one."

"That's good." Ryou said "I'm too young to get a hernia from carrying that lot around."

Yugi snickered.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in!" Yugi called out.

David opened the door, "Suzanne said that dinner is ready, will you be eating it in here or the dining room?" he asked.

"I think we'll eat in the dining room." Yugi replied.

"Oh good, food." Ryou said standing up, "I'm starved."

* * *

"Are you ready yet Atemu!" Seto yelled up the stairs, "It's half past six, I haven't got all night!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming don't get your knickers in a knot!" Atemu called out before he came down the stairs.

Seto looked up and smirked "Trying to impress are we?"

"Shut it Seto!" Atemu snapped then he stood in front of Seto and returned his smirk, "Do you think it will work?"

Seto rolled his eyes, "Get going you dork." Atemu laughed as Seto pushed him towards the door.

The drive to Yugi's was done in silence but in truth Atemu didn't mind he was just hoping that Yugi would like his outfit. He was wearing a pair of plain black leather trousers, a crimson shirt and he had found one of his old neck belts and put it on, on one of his wrists he wore one silver bracelet and on the other he was wearing two bracelets, one in gold and the other in silver.

Seto pulled him from his musings, "What do you think Yugi's going to tell me? He asked.

"I honestly don't know, but whatever it is Yugi said he did it to help you and I believe him."

"I want to." Seto replied "But after the shenanigans of Crump and his cronies I don't know if I can."

Atemu sighed, "Tell me Seto have you ever heard a bad word said about Yugi?"

"Honestly? No, according to people I've spoken to, Yugi is an honest, open and clean businessman."

Atemu could tell his cousin still wasn't quite convinced, "Listen Seto, just listen to what he has to say then make up your own mind about him."

Seto nodded, "But you're still going to chase after him even if I still don't like him aren't you?"

Atemu gave Seto a quick glance from behind the wheel and grinned, "Damn straight I am."

* * *

Jou and Malik walked down the street towards Yugi's, "Do you think he'll forgive us?" Malik asked

"Don't know." Jou replied, "But Yug's a good 'un."

"I suppose." Malik said as he jammed his hands into his pockets, "I just hope Sennen and his side kick aren't there while we try to do this."

"Yeah." Jou agreed, "It's hard to talk to Ryou and Yugi when they're there."

Malik sighed, "Let's face it Jou it's hard to talk to them even when they are on their own." Malik kicked a small stone out of his way. "We've only got ourselves to blame though."

"I know." Jou said sullenly.

They walked along a little further before Jou asked "Be honest, is you leavin' the real reason you're gonna apologise?"

Malik sighed, "Yes, don't get me wrong I know we behaved like jackasses, but I want to do it now so I can leave with a clear conscience."

"Understandable." Jou muttered, "How long you goin' back for anyway?"

Malik shrugged "Six months, a year, I don't know."

"Why can't you stay here?" Jou asked

Malik chuckled "I tried but Ishizu insists I go with her." he gave a dark laugh, "I even said that Yugi said I could live with him but she wouldn't buy it."

Joey stopped walking, "Man that was risky since she's rentin' your place out."

Malik shrugged again "It doesn't matter anyway I'm not staying."

* * *

After they'd finished eating Yugi and Ryou went back into Yugi's office in hopes of getting a little more work done before everyone arrived, "I'm still not looking forward to this evening." Yugi said as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"Which part?"

"Atemu being here."

"Why?" Ryou asked puzzled.

Yugi sighed, "You know that after I've finished talking to Seto he's going to spend the evening either scowling at Jou and Malik or trying to get me to go out with him."

"And?"

"You know that it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Uh huh." Ryou said, "Is that why you're dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Yugi asked looking down at what he was wearing

"Oh come on!" Ryou said snickering "Look at you! Tight leather pants and white shirt, with the top three buttons undone I might add."

Ryou snickered again as Yugi blushed "They're comfortable!" He said defensively.

Still snickering Ryou shook his head as he went back to what he was reading.

They continued to read in silence until Yugi looked up at the clock "Hey Ryou."

"Yeah."

"It's six fifteen, we'd better get this lot put away, they should be here soon."

"Okay I'm done with this file anyway." Ryou said as he closed it and put it on the small pile of folders he'd already read.

"Any questions?" Yugi asked

"Yeah one or two."

Yugi turned to look at Ryou, "What are they?"

"It's alright I've got them written down I can ask them later."

"You sure?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, let's get this lot put away ready for Seto coming in here."

Yugi jumped up, "Crap I'd forgotten about that!" The two of them tidied and stacked the rest of the folders on the desk Ryou had been using, leaving Yugi's desk clear.

* * *

Bakura was the first to arrive at Yugi's closely followed by Seto and Atemu. "Great timing you two!" Bakura called out

"Didn't know you'd be here this early." Atemu called back.

"Great." Seto muttered, "So much for keeping this quiet."

"Oh hush Kaiba." Atemu said as they walked towards Bakura, "You know he won't say anything besides, I expect Yugi will drag you into that office of his."

Seto was about to give Atemu a sarcastic reply when…

"Wot you doin' 'ere rich boy."

Seto growled as he turned to the voice he knew so well "None of your damn business wheeler!" he snapped.

"Don't let him get under your skin Kaiba." Bakura smirked "The dog's not worth it."

"Why I oughta…" Jou started to say

"Cool it Jou you don't want to upset Yugi, we're here to apologise to him remember." Malik said quietly.

Seto's eyes flashed when he saw Malik gently lay his hand on Jou's arm, then he sneered, "You'd better listen to your little friend mutt, he's actually talking some sense."

Malik took a step closer "If I didn't need to see Yugi tonight I'd wait until tomorrow when you idiots weren't here!" he paused then smirked "Talking of idiots, where's the other one?"

"I'll give you idiot!" Bakura shouted as he went to lunge at Malik with a fist raised.

"Come on then yer jerk!" Jou yelled back raising his in turn.

"Keep your voices down!" Atemu hissed as he tried to get Seto to Yugi's front door. "We're here to see Yugi not start a bloody riot!" he snapped.

"Can you hear that?" Ryou asked Yugi as they crossed the hallway.

Yugi listened "It sounds like arguing."

"That sounds like Jou." Ryou said, he looked at Yugi who paled

"Jou plus Kaiba not good!" he said as they quickly headed for the door.

David also hearing the commotion went to open the door. "Leave it David, I'll do it."

"Are you sure master Yugi? It sounds like a fight is breaking out."

Yugi gave David a helpless look "Don't worry it's only our friends."

"Ah." David said in understanding "Then if you'll excuse me." Yugi and Ryou both laughed as he beat a hasty retreat back to the safety of the kitchen.

Yugi pulled the front door open and stood there with his arms folded Ryou was standing just behind him. Atemu was the first to notice them, "Oh hey Yugi, Ryou." He said sheepishly.

Sighing Yugi unfolded his arms "Will you get in here before my neighbours complain to the police." He said feeling annoyed at his friend's antics. He noticed the glare Jou had levelled at Kaiba, the others walked in quietly past Yugi and Ryou led them through to the sitting room, Jou was the last one and as he went to pass Yugi, Yugi grabbed his arm, "Jou, Seto is here on a business matter and I would appreciate it if you could show my guests some courtesy especially in my own home." Although Yugi had spoken softly and with no anger Jou heard the veiled reprimand.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Jou said, "But Kaiba just winds me up."

"Perhaps he wouldn't if you'd just be more civil to him."

Jou ran his fingers through his hair, "you're right Yug, I'll try."

"That's all I ask Jou." Yugi said with a grin. "Besides." Yugi said slyly "How do you hope to get in a relationship with Kaiba if you're always bickering?"

Yugi laughed as Jou stood there looking at him wide eyed and gaping like a fish as he struggled to come up with an answer or denial. Finally giving up Jou silently and with a slight blush followed Yugi into the sitting room to join the others.

"Well." Yugi said as he sat down on one of the sofas "We seem to have a houseful tonight."

"Well I'm here to see my Ryou." Bakura said.

Atemu chuckled, "Seto and I are here to see Yugi."

"And we're here to see them both." Malik said, "We wanted to talk to them privately."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yeah, we have something we need to say to yer both." Jou said.

Yugi, remembering that Jou and Malik were usually under a curfew turned to Seto "Could you wait until we've spoken to these two first?"

"Why?" Seto asked curiously

"Because what I want to discuss with you may take some time."

Seto looked at Atemu who nodded, "Very well I'm prepared to wait."

"Thank you." Yugi said standing up. "Malik, Jou if you will follow me."

* * *

Malik, Jou and Ryou followed Yugi into the dining room where he shut the door behind them. "What did you want to say to us?" he asked as he sat down on one of the dining room chairs, Ryou, Malik and Jou followed suit.

Malik and Jou looked at each other then back at Yugi, "We came to apologise to you and Ryou." Jou said

"Yeah we haven't exactly been fair to you, either of you." Malik said as he first looked at Yugi and then Ryou.

Yugi sat back and sighed, "what was that all about anyway? I don't remember either Ryou or myself doing anything wrong."

Malik sat back in the chair, " I don't know about Jou but for me it was just jealousy and anger." Seeing that Yugi was about to interrupt him Malik held his hand up, "Please Yugi let me finish." Yugi nodded at his request. "We hadn't known you for very long but you invited Ryou to come and live with you but that invitation didn't extend to Tristan, Jou or myself and it made me angry." Malik sighed before he continued, "Plus I was jealous that Ryou was now living in the lap of luxury able to have everything he wanted when he wanted it."

"Is that what you really think!" Ryou said a little anger lacing his voice. "Because I can assure you that is not what happens!" He glared at his friends "If I want anything I buy it myself from the money I was able to save before I moved in here."

"The only reason." Yugi continued "I offered to let Ryou move in here was because his landlord had almost doubled his rent, he couldn't afford to live there anymore, he'd have been on the streets, and the reason you weren't asked was because you all have homes so it wasn't necessary."

Malik looked down shamefaced, "I know and I understand that but at the time it didn't sink in."

"What about you Jou? What's your excuse?" Ryou asked.

Jou shrugged "I don't really have one, Tristan tried to tell us we were being stupid and unreasonable but we didn't listen."

Yugi sighed "I don't know about Ryou but I can't forgive you yet, you two need to earn that back, just don't let it happen again."

"We won't." Jou and Malik said together, then they looked at Ryou.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Yugi, some of the things you said were really hurtful."

Malik and Jou hung their heads in shame when they remembered the last time they had spoken to Ryou and Yugi and what they'd said…

_Flashback _

"_Where's Tristan?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi sat down._

_"Over there sitting with Devlin." Jou said, Ryou and Yugi looked at each other 'So that's what's wrong' they thought._

"_Can you believe it?" Malik suddenly asked _

_Yugi shrugged "Tristan can sit wherever he wants, it's no big deal."_

"_Not that." Malik snapped _

"_Then what?"_

"_That we have to stay in the same room with the same teacher all day!"_

"_I don't mind I like Mrs. Ito." He grinned at Ryou "She keeps Vivian away from me." Ryou returned the grin. _

_Malik's eyes narrowed "That and you're with Ryou, Atemu and Bakura all day and not us." He grumbled_

"_Okay that does it!" Yugi said as he put his knife and fork down "As it's a lovely day, I'm going to eat outside." He stood up "Talk to me again when you've grown up." He said as he grabbed his lunch tray and walked away. _

_Ryou glared at the sandy haired teen "Just what is your problem Malik?" he asked._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Malik said defensively._

"_Oh come on!" Ryou said, "You've had this nasty, jealous streak ever since I moved in with Yugi why?"_

_Malik slammed his fist down, making everyone in the cafeteria jump. "You really want to know?" he asked_

"_I wouldn't have asked if I didn't would I?" Ryou replied bitterly._

"_Why should you get everything while we." He pointed to Jou and himself "Get nothing."_

"_Is that what you really think?" Ryou asked incredulously "That I get everything?"_

"_Well you __are__ the one that moved into his mansion."_

_Ryou frowned "So, you'd rather I slept on a bench in the park?"_

"_Oh no." Malik said sarcastically "I'm sure Yugi's bed is much more comfortable."_

"_That's enough!" Ryou shouted as he stood up "You've come out with some shit before but this takes the biscuit! I'm just glad that Yugi isn't here to hear this!" Ryou grabbed his tray and stalked from the room,_

"There's also something else I wanted to tell you." Malik said quietly

"Oh, and what is that?" Yugi asked

"I'm leaving Domino."

"What?" Yugi and Ryou said together.

"Ishizu is needed back at the museum in Cairo, I tried to get her to let me stay but she refuses point blank to let me stay here alone." He gave Yugi a guilty look, "I even told her I could stay with you but she wasn't buying it."

"When do you leave?"

"Our plane leaves Sunday morning."

Yugi smiled "Despite everything I'll be sorry to see you go."

"Come on guys it won't be forever!" Jou said trying to lighten the mood.

"It won't?" Ryou asked surprised.

Malik looked sheepish, "Heh, heh I forgot to mention that part, I'll only be gone for between six months and a year."

"That's not too bad, it'll be over before you know it." Ryou said cheerfully.

Jou looked at his watch "You'd better go and see the other's Yugi we've been in here for half an hour." He said.

Ryou and Yugi laughed "Don't worry I expect Bakura's found a movie to watch." Ryou said

"Does he always do that? Watch movies I mean." Jou asked

"Pretty much." Yugi replied, "Sometimes I think he only comes over to watch my DVD's."

"Still." Ryou said, "We should go."

"Yeah we'd better go too." Jou said

"You're not staying?" Yugi asked surprised

"Nah, we've gotta meet Tristan at the arcade, we only came to apologise."

"Oh, okay then." Yugi said "We'll see you out."

* * *

"What the hell is keeping Mutou!" Seto growled, "I know I'd said I'd wait but I haven't got all night!"

"Why? You got somewhere else you gotta be?" Bakura asked looking up from the shelves of DVD's he was studying.

"Shut it Kem!" Seto snarled "That's it! I'm leaving."

As Seto walked past Atemu grabbed his arm, "Seto, wait."

"Why the hell should I?"

Atemu loosened his grip, "Don't forget why you're here." He gave Seto a meaningful look "You need to find out all you can before you confront Crump and the others."

Seto sighed, "I know but this waiting is driving me nuts."

Atemu grinned at him mischievously "Tell you what, wait another half hour and if they're not out by then Bakura and I will go drag them out."

Chuckling at Atemu's grin Seto sat back down, "You found a movie to watch yet Bakura?" He asked.

"Hell no, I didn't realise he had so many!" Bakura jumped as a voice said "And that's not all of them." Bakura turned to see Yugi grinning at him.

"Just how many do you have?" he asked

Yugi shrugged "I don't know I've never counted them." he looked at Seto apologetically "I'm sorry about this Seto, could you give me five minutes to find something to keep Bakura amused?"

Seto sighed, "Yeah go ahead."

Yugi beamed at him "Thanks Seto you won't regret it."

"Hey Yugi?" Atemu asked, as Yugi was about to leave the room.

Yugi turned back to him "What?"

"Where are Jou and Malik?"

"Oh, they left." Yugi replied. Seeing the confused look on Atemu's face he elaborated, "They were meeting Tristan at the arcade."

"Oh." Atemu replied, secretly glad that they weren't going to be hanging round all night. Yugi left the sitting room with Bakura and Ryou in tow.

"Seto?" Atemu asked.

Seto shrugged "Well I figured if I agreed it would keep Bakura out of our hair, you know what he's like when he gets bored."

Atemu laughed, "What about me?"

Seto gave Atemu a serious look, "I've decided that I want you to know everything I know so that you can act as a back up if I need it."

Atemu looked at Seto in shock, "But Seto I don't know anything." He sat next to his cousin "What I mean to say is that the papers you read last night…"

Seto shook his head "You can read those tonight, in fact you can read everything regarding this matter."

Atemu nodded "Alright." Atemu knew that he and Seto didn't always see eye to eye but if his cousin needed his help then by Ra he'd have it, and if he guessed correctly Seto would have Yugi's help as well.

Yugi led Bakura and Ryou to the end of the hall "I take it you really like movies then Bakura?" he asked.

"Love 'em." Bakura said, "There's nothing like a beer or two, a bucket of popcorn and two or three good movies, why?"

Yugi stopped and stood in front of a large painting of his parents, he chuckled at the confused looks on his friend's faces "If you like movies Bakura then you're going to love this room."

Bakura looked at Ryou "What is it?"

Ryou shrugged "Don't know I've never seen this room."

"You haven't!" Bakura asked in surprise. Ryou shook his head.

Yugi turned so his back was towards the painting and he was facing his friends, "I don't usually show this room to anyone but as it's you I will make an exception." He thought for a moment "But you must promise me that you will not to tell anyone else about this."

Bakura was about to scoff until he saw the look in Yugi's eyes he nodded "You have my word Yugi."

Yugi moved away from the painting "If you would like to do the honours Bakura."

Bakura looked at the painting than back at Yugi, who snickered "Press the large ruby on my mothers ring."

Bakura gave Yugi a funny look then shrugged as he did as Yugi instructed, he was surprised when the painting slid back an inch or so and then rose upwards revealing a dark room. "There's a light switch on the wall to your right Bakura." Yugi informed him

Bakura fumbled for a few seconds until he found it, he flicked it on and his eyes widened in surprise, the whole room from floor to ceiling was covered in DVD's, shelves lined all four walls except where the door was, floor to ceiling racks were spaced along the length of the room and each shelf was full, there were even piles of DVD's stacked on the floor.

Bakura slowly turned round as he took in all the shelves, "Damn Yugi, this is a film buffs paradise, just how many have you got here?" He asked in awe.

"Including those in the sitting room you are looking at every American movie that has been put to DVD." Yugi walked further into the room pulling Bakura with him, "And as you can see they have been sorted into categories, TV Movie, horror, comedy, etcetera, etcetera."

Bakura turned to Yugi, "How did you get all these?"

Yugi blushed "It started as a hobby and I wrote to a couple of the studios to see if I could get certain films, now whenever a new American film comes out a copy is automatically sent to me." Yugi smiled "Personally I think they use this place as a second, unofficial library." He paused before adding, "I'm in the process of having the basement converted into a large DVD storage room."

Bakura couldn't think of anything to say in reply.

Yugi grinned "Have fun choosing Bakura."

Bakura turned to him "You mean I can watch any one of these?"

Yugi nodded "Just choose the ones you want to watch and take them to the sitting room."

"You sure you don't mind? I mean some of these haven't even been opened."

Yugi chuckled "No of course I don't, I wouldn't have said it if I did, besides it'll keep you entertained while I'm in my office with Seto." Yugi looked at his watch "Speaking of which I need to go." He turned to leave the room, as he reached the door he turned back "Hey Ryou."

"Yes Yugi."

"When you leave, that switch just on the frame there." Yugi said as he pointed to a small button "Closes the door."

"Okay Yugi, I'll make sure it's closed."

"Thanks." He turned to look at Bakura again, "Have fun Bakura." Yugi wasn't surprised when all he received was a half-hearted wave, but Yugi didn't take offence, he knew where Bakura's mind was…

* * *

Seto and Atemu had been waiting in silence when suddenly Yugi appeared, he stopped when he realised that Atemu was still there, "Oh Atemu, Bakura is down the hall if you'd like to wait with him."

Seto knowing what Yugi was trying to do, and appreciating it greatly stood up. "If it's okay with you Yugi I'd Atemu to join us." He looked at Atemu, "I'd like him to know everything."

"You would, why?" Yugi asked tilting his head to one side.

"Because I'd like him to be able to back me up should the need arise."

"If you're sure." Yugi said uncertainly.

"I am." Seto replied.

"Very well, come with me." Yugi said as he led Seto and Atemu to his office.

Yugi sat in his chair as Seto and Atemu sat opposite him, Yugi let out a loud exhale before saying "Where do I begin?"

Seto sat there stony-faced, "Why not try from the beginning." Seto said coolly.

"Alright." Yugi said with a sigh, "It really started when you Seto, pissed me off on my first day at the school."

"Me!" Seto said surprised "What did I do?"

"If you remember after Jou let it out that I owned the diamond mine that Mrs. Tanaka had written on the blackboard you thought it would be clever to mention the oil wells I also owned, therefore making my life even more difficult at the school."

Seto looked at him "How the hell did I make it more difficult?" he demanded.

"Simple Seto, now they knew just how well off I was, people wanted to be my friend or they wanted me to date them, not because they liked me but for what they thought I could give them." Yugi closed his eyes "Take Vivian Wong for example most of them were like her, but I must admit she was and is by far the worst." Yugi was gratified to see Seto sitting there shame-faced. "I'm just glad I already had four friends at the school or it would have been rather lonely."

"I'm sorry Yugi." Seto said regretfully "I really don't know why I did that."

"Its too late Seto, no matter how much you apologise it won't change anything." He looked Seto in the eye, "Anyway, I was so angry at you and I knew that you had some of your company's shares up for sale so I instructed my lawyer to buy enough shares for me to own at least twenty-five percent of the company. then Shinya my lawyer told me that I'd be in direct competition with someone else."

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Pegasus Crawford." Yugi replied.

"What!" Seto shouted as he stood up.

Yugi sighed again, "Sit down Seto and let me finish."

"You mean there's more?" Atemu asked and Yugi just nodded.

Seto sat down heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Yugi please, carry on."

"When Shinya told me it was Pegasus and the manner in which he was purchasing them, I had Shinya contact everyone involved and offer them up to five times the amount they'd originally paid, Shinya tried to persuade me not to do it but as mad as I was at you I couldn't just sit back and let Kaiba Corp end up in his grubby little hands."

"Yugi." Seto said, but Yugi ignored him.

"I knew that it could cost me a fortune and I was prepared for that." Yugi looked at Seto "I'm sorry Seto I don't mean to sound arrogant but my companies are far bigger than his and I have a lot more funds readily available." He paused "But do you what surprised me the most?"

Seto shook his head "No, what?"

"The fact that Pegasus didn't buy one single share himself." Yugi smiled at Seto and Atemu's disbelief, "He used other people, a lot of other people to buy up the shares, and he was going to repay them with ten percent interest, that way you wouldn't figure out it was him."

"Really?" Atemu asked

Yugi nodded "Yes, and that's what made it easy for me to buy up all the shares, each buyer had the choice of getting what they paid for them plus ten percent from Pegasus or between three and five times as much from me." Yugi grinned at them, "And you can guess which option they chose."

"But what was Pegasus up to?" Seto asked once he'd gotten over his initial shock.

"Not just Pegasus." Yugi said as he unlocked one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a folder. "I got suspicious of Pegasus' motives so I had Shinya delve into it a little further and this is what he came up with." He said as he handed the folder to Seto. Yugi stood up "Whilst you read through that I'll go and get us some coffee."

Seto didn't hear what Yugi had said, he was too busy taking in the information he'd been given, after he'd finished reading each page he handed them to Atemu to read.

* * *

Yugi walked into the kitchen and found David and Suzanne talking. "Can I help you master Yugi? Suzanne asked

"No I just came in for three cups of coffee." He replied

Suzanne stood up, "I'll get them for you."

Yugi turned to David, "Would you see if Ryou and Bakura would like something to drink please, you'll find them in either the DVD library or the sitting room?"

David smiled "There is no need, master Ryou came in earlier to get some tea and biscuits."

Suzanne placed the three mugs on a tray with a few biscuits and after thanking her and David Yugi took it back to his office. He placed the tray on his desk, sat down and waited for Seto to say something.

Realising Yugi had returned Seto looked at him "Where did he get all this stuff from, my guys couldn't find anything."

Yugi chuckled "Shinya is very good at what he does, especially when it comes to digging."

Seto put the folder down and looked at Yugi, "I don't get it though, what would Crump and the other four gain if Pegasus owned half of my company?"

"You read the report Seto." Yugi said

"Yes I did but something is missing, I know it is." Seto said shaking his head, "But I can't figure out what."

Yugi took a sip of his coffee, "Lets think about it, I think Shinya's close but I don't think he's quite got it."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Seto asked

Yugi sighed, "We know Pegasus wants to get his hands on your gaming technology right?"

Seto nodded "Yes and?"

"And your father's…"

"Adopted father." Seto interrupted.

"Sorry adopted father's old cronies think that arms manufacture is more lucrative."

Yugi waited while Seto put two and two together, Seto's eyes widened,

"They force me out, hand the gaming tech to Pegasus and they go back to making munitions and heavy ordnance."

Yugi nodded "Everyone gets rich, except you of course."

"What are you going to do about it Seto?" Atemu suddenly asked.

Picking up one of the mugs of coffee Seto sat back and sighed, "I don't know yet, I still have to find out what happened to the missing millions Yugi paid out for those shares."

"You still haven't found it yet?" Yugi asked.

Seto shook his head, "No. Crump insists that I've received everything that was paid for the shares and none of my guys can find anything."

"I see." Yugi said thoughtfully.

A sudden knock on the door made the three jump. "Come in!" Yugi called out, they were surprised when David walked in with a silver tray.

"Sorry master Yugi but this just arrived by private courier."

"What is it David?" Yugi asked

"I don't know sir but the courier said that Mr. Watanabe said it was most urgent."

"Thank you David." Yugi said as he took the envelope from the tray, David gave a small bow then left the room.

"If you will excuse me." Yugi said before he opened the letter.

Neither Seto nor Atemu could fail to see the widening of Yugi's eyes as he read the letter. "What is it Yugi?" Seto asked "Nothings wrong I hope."

Yugi finished reading the letter "No, nothings wrong but I think I may have found some of the missing money."

"You have!" Seto said surprised "How?"

"It seems that Shinya was digging a little deeper than I thought he was, here, read this." Yugi said as he handed the letter to Seto.

Seto quickly read over the letter then handed it to Atemu. "May I Yugi?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded.

Yugi and Seto waited until Atemu had finished reading before either one of them spoke.

"Alcatraz Island." Seto said somewhat shocked, "I thought that place was totally destroyed, I mean Mokuba and I we…we set off the charges ourselves after we destroyed Gozaburo's arms factories and development labs." Seto said.

"Well it couldn't have been." Atemu said "Not if that report is right and a massive amount of building materials have been shipped out there."

Yugi stayed silent while Seto and Atemu talked to each other, his quick mind was already formulating a plan to stop the building from getting under way, he just needed Seto to go along with him.

Seto slammed his coffee cup down "How the hell am I supposed to stop them building on that dammed island?" Seto growled

"I don't know Seto, it's not like we can send the local law out to them." Atemu said.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything anyway." Yugi interjected "The land belongs to Kaiba Corp. so they can't stop them from building on it."

"As if I don't have enough problems as it is." Seto groaned as he rested his head on the back of the chair.

After a few minutes he pulled his head up "And the biggest problem I have, is how the hell am I supposed to repay the money I owe you? I can't raise that kind of cash."

"Forget that for now Seto just concentrate on saving Kaiba Corp."

"How can I when as my partner I have to discuss any major decisions with you first?" Seto said.

Yugi shook his head "Seto, I'm not interested in your company I already have three of my own to oversee. Just continue to run your company as you normally would."

Seto sighed, "Thank you Yugi, I hate to say this but I am so far in your debt, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you everything."

Yugi grinned "I can think of a way."

Seto raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah, how?"

"You could always sell me Alcatraz Island."

* * *

_A.N Although there are no duel monsters in this story, I used Alcatraz Island, (Battle City) because it was Gozaburo Kaiba's original factory and development base._


	23. Letters, Leaving and the Bits In between

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

_I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I hope you enjoy this latest offering…_

_Pt 2 will be uploaded next week – hopefully._

* * *

Letters, Leaving and the Bits In between pt1

"You want me to do what!" Seto asked in shock

"Sell me the island." Yugi said matter-of-factly.

"Why the hell do you want an island in the middle of nowhere?" Seto asked.

Yugi chuckled, "I've always wanted a private island so I can build myself a secluded hideaway, you know away from the press."

"And the gold-diggers." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yugi laughed, "Yes those too."

Seto shook his head, "No, I think I'm missing something." He looked at Yugi, "Just what are you up too?" he asked.

Yugi grinned at him, "You're the genius Seto, see if you can figure it out."

Yugi sat back and waited while Seto thought about it, it didn't take him long… "Not bad Yugi, not bad at all." Seto said with a smirk.

"What's not bad?" Atemu asked completely lost.

Seto turned to him "Yugi buys the island and that automatically stops people from building on it." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and started pressing numbers.

"What are you doing Seto?" Atemu asked his cousin.

"I'm phoning my lawyer to have him draw up a bill of sale for the island made out to Yugi for an undisclosed sum."

"Seto." Yugi interrupted

"What?"

"Get him to date it for yesterday."

"Wait." Atemu said "Isn't Johnson in league with Crump?"

Seto looked at his cousin "You forget, I have more than one lawyer Atemu."

While the two had been talking Yugi had also picked up the phone and called Shinya "Shinya, its Yugi."

"_Hello Yugi is there a problem?"_

"No, there's no problem but I need you to do something for me."

"_Oh, and what is that may I ask?"_

"The ship, how long will it be before it reaches the island?"

"_At its present speed about three days, why?" _Shinya asked_._

"Seto er Mr Kaiba has sold the island to me."

"_He has?"_

"Yes, and according to the paperwork I have owned the island since yesterday."

"_So what is it you want me to do?"_

"I want you to somehow try and stop that ship."

Shinya smiled to himself _"Already done Yugi, they are about two days away from intercepting it."_

"What!"

Shinya laughed, _"You forget Yugi I have known you way to long, I knew you'd end up doing something like this."_

"What did you do?"

_"Let's just say that once I mentioned your name the head of the Japanese navy couldn't volunteer fast enough to lend you one or two of his battleships to intercept the cargo ship."_

Yugi laughed, "Thanks Shinya, remind me to give you a bonus."

"_Enough for me to take Caroline to England to see her family?"_ Shinya asked cheekily.

"That and more." Yugi promised before he put the receiver down. He looked up and saw Seto and Atemu staring at him "What?" he asked

"What did Shinya do to get a bonus?" Seto asked.

Yugi laughed, "He had a feeling he knew what I was going to do so the Japanese navy is already on its way to intercept the ship."

"You're kidding!" Seto asked incredulously

Yugi shook his head, "No I'm not, they should reach the ship within two days."

"Come on Bakura, haven't you chosen a movie yet?" Ryou asked as he looked at his watch again, "We've been in here for three quarters of an hour already." He wasn't really surprised when he didn't get an answer. Sighing Ryou sat down and leaned against one of the shelves. _'note to self, if Bakura and I ever live together no DVD's!' _

He jumped when Bakura suddenly yelled, "Found a couple!"

Ryou stood up, walked over and grabbed Bakura's arm "Good, now let's get out of here before you change your mind again." He pulled Bakura from the room and, after closing the door led him towards the sitting room.

"What did your lawyer say Seto?" Yugi asked

"He said he'll have the papers drawn up and ready for us to sign after school tomorrow."

Yugi looked at him "What time" Yugi asked.

"Come to my place straight after school." Seto replied.

Yugi suddenly stretched "Are we done here?" he asked

"I think so." Seto replied

Yugi stood up "Then why don't we go and see what films Bakura chose."

"If I know Bakura." Atemu said, "They'll be watching a horror movie."

"Yeah the gorier the better." Seto added

"Well that'll be a problem." Yugi said, "Ryou hates horror movies."

When they walked into the sitting room Atemu and Seto were surprised to find them watching one of the Die Hard movies, "What, not watching horror Bakura?" Atemu asked.

"No, Ryou doesn't like it." he replied never taking his eyes off the screen.

Ryou sheepishly looked up from where he was sitting "Get everything sorted out?"

Yugi nodded and sat down "Yes thanks." He watched as Seto sat in one of the chairs and Atemu sat on the sofa.

"How long did he spend in there?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

Ryou giggled, "About forty-five minutes, I didn't think he'd ever choose a movie." He giggled again when Bakura poked him in the side with a disgruntled "Hey!"

"Can I see this room Yugi?" Atemu asked

"Sure if you make the same promise Bakura did."

"What promise was that?"

Bakura paused the movie "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."

"Oh." Atemu said before looking back at Yugi, "Alright I also promise not to say anything."

Satisfied Yugi stood up "Come on then." When Seto stayed sitting Yugi looked at him, "You coming?"

Seto shook his head "No." he stood up "I'm going to go on home and think about all this."

Yugi nodded in understanding "Alright I'll go and get those papers for you."

After Yugi had retrieved the papers from his office and said goodbye to him he saw Seto out the door, he turned to find Atemu standing behind him. "I just thought." Yugi said, "How are you going to get home if Seto's taken the car?"

Atemu smirked "Bakura's giving me a lift or…" his smirk widened, "I could always spend the night here."

Oh Yugi was tempted, very tempted but he couldn't, well not yet anyway. "I hope Bakura's a safe driver then." Yugi said returning the smirk. The two looked at each other for a moment "It's this way." He said as he started to walk towards the large painting of his parents.

Atemu looked at the painting "Who were they Yugi?" he asked

"They were my parents."

"Your mother was very beautiful, now I see where you got your looks from." Atemu smirked when he saw Yugi blush. He watched as Yugi pressed the stone on his mothers ring and was surprised when the door slid back and then up. He waited as Yugi fumbled for a minute until he found the light switch, when the lights went on and Atemu saw what the room held his reaction was similar to Bakura's…shock. "Good grief Yugi where did all these come from?" he asked as he looked round the room at all the DVD's "No wonder it took Bakura so long to decide."

Yugi chuckled and told Atemu exactly what he had told Bakura.

"How far do they go back?"

"I don't really know." Yugi admitted, "At first it was just the films I liked or wanted to watch but there were a couple of old films that I couldn't find so I wrote to the studios and they sent me a copy of the films I requested and they have been sending me a copy of every new film ever since."

"Every film?" Atemu asked

"Yeah I get a box of DVD's at least once a month and they get put straight in here."

"Is it all films or are there others?" Atemu asked, he chuckled when Yugi blushed again "Ah no, there's a section of documentaries on ancient Egypt over there by the door."

Deciding he'd seen enough Atemu said "Come on let's go back to the sitting room." He waited until Yugi had turned off the light and closed the door before they went back to where Ryou and Bakura were. The four of them finished watching one film and then Die Hard four, which none of them had seen, when the movie was over Yugi suggested that as it was a school night it might be time Bakura and Atemu left.

After they'd left Ryou turned to Yugi "Did they really have to leave?" he questioned.

Yugi looked at him "Did you forget that we have a couple of letters to write?"

Ryou looked at him wide-eyed "I'd forgotten all about that!" he said.

Yugi chuckled, "Come on let's get them written." The two teens, after grabbing a fresh cup of coffee, went into Yugi's office at ten forty and didn't emerge again until nearly two am with two letters finally written the way they wanted them.

"Who'd have thought it would be that hard?" Ryou commented.

Yugi sighed, "I figured it would be, for me at least, that's why I wanted your help."

Ryou turned to Yugi "What do you think Atemu will do when he reads it?"

Yugi shook his head, "Well he can do one of two things, he can either forgive me or hate me for the rest of my life."

"You don't want him to hate you do you?" Ryou asked softly.

"No, no I don't." Yugi replied softly before he climbed the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

I didn't expect you back this soon." Seto said as Atemu, after knocking, walking into his study.

"Yugi thought it would be best as it was a school night." Atemu replied as he sat in the chair opposite his cousin.

Seto frowned "Are you alright Atemu?" he asked

Atemu shrugged, "I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

Knowing he wouldn't get any more answers from Atemu he let the matter drop.

At the same time Atemu noticed the file Yugi had given Seto on the desk, "Have you decided what you're going to do about Crump and the others?"

Seto sat back, "Well now that Yugi's given me the proof I need against them I thought I might call the police in and have them arrested."

"On what charge?" Atemu asked

"Embezzlement." Came the surprise answer.

It was Atemu's turn to frown, "But surely you can only get Crump on that, what about the others?"

"I figured guilt by association."

"I'm not sure that's going to work Seto." Atemu said.

Seto sighed, "You're right, I'm sure Johnson will find a way out for himself and the others." Seto stood up, "I'm going to get a coffee, want one?"

"Yeah why not." Atemu replied as he too stood up.

As they walked towards the kitchen Seto spoke again, "I have another problem."

"What?"

"The Island."

"But I thought you sold it to Yugi." Atemu said confused.

"I have but…" Seto suddenly stopped

"That's it!" he shouted

"What's it?" Atemu frowned

"Maybe with Yugi's help we can get them for trespassing on the island!"

"What if they say they weren't going to the island?"

"Damn it Atemu they must have hired the ship and crew and ordered the building supplies, somebody must have signed the paperwork telling the captain the destination!"

"Calm down Seto, we can talk to Yugi tomorrow."

"Sorry." Seto sighed, "I guess all this is making me edgy."

The two walked into the kitchen, "What were you originally going to say about the island?" Atemu asked as he made the coffee.

"What?"

"The island! What were you going to say about it!" Atemu repeated in exasperation.

"Oh! I was going to say how am I supposed to tell Yugi how much I want for it."

Atemu looked at him, "Well, how much do you want?"

"I don't know!" Seto growled "I've never thought about selling it before."

"Then talk to Yugi about it and together I'm sure you can come up with a good price." Atemu suggested.

"Well." Seto said calming down, "Whatever figure we come up with will only be a small portion of the money I owe him."

Atemu set one of the coffee's in front of his cousin, "Just how much do you owe Yugi anyway?"

"Just over three billion yen."

"What?" Atemu asked incredulously "Are you sure?"

Seto nodded, "I'm as sure as I can be, with the extra money he paid out to make sure he got each and every single share he spent almost three point six billion yen."

"Do you know how much Crump got originally?"

"From what Yugi's lawyer worked out Crump got exactly three billion, sixty-five million, nine hundred and seventy seven thousand, eight hundred and eighty-eight point thirty three yen (3,065,977,888.33jpy)"

"And how much did Crump put through the books?" Atemu asked.

"Just over one point eight billion." Seto replied

"That's one hell of a difference." Atemu said.

"Yeah I'm short by just over one point two billion."

"Enough to rebuild the island." Atemu guessed.

Seto nodded, he looked at Atemu "You know, I didn't realize the true enormity of the sums involved until I just read them out to you." Both teens sat there in silent shock

* * *

"We need to find Chez to see if she's in school today." Ryou said as they left for school.

"Yes I know and if she's not we'll swing by her place on the way home after school." Yugi replied.

"You can't."

"Why not?" Yugi asked frowning.

"Don't forget you have to go and see Seto's lawyer after school." Ryou reminded him.

"Damn it!" I'd forgotten about that." Yugi groaned.

Ryou snickered as he got into the car, "Do you think we're being cowards asking Chez to give the letters to Atemu and Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"I know I am." Yugi replied as he started the car, "I don't think I can face Atemu."

"Think he'll be mad at you?"

Yugi sighed "I don't know but I don't want to hang around to find out." When he pulled up at a red light Yugi looked across at Ryou, "How do you think Bakura will react?"

"I'm guessing he'll be annoyed that I've left for America with you without telling him and even angrier at what I wrote."

Yugi started moving again "Do you want to change what you've written?"

"No." Ryou said looking at his friend, "Do you?"

"Gods no! It took me long enough to write what I've got."

Nothing more was said between the two until they reached the school.

Yugi parked the car and turned to Ryou, "Before we go I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Instead of coming with me tomorrow would you rather stay here?"

Ryou looked at him "Why, don't want me to accompany you?"

"Of course I do!" Yugi said "I just thought that maybe you'd want to stay here with Bakura."

Ryou exhaled "To be honest Yugi I'm glad you asked me to go with you, I think that Bakura and I need some time apart so we can sort out our true feelings for one another."

"Why? Aren't you sure." Yugi asked.

"I am, it's Bakura I'm not sure about."

Yugi put his hand on Ryou's and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry I'm sure he cares, it's just that he doesn't know how to show it."

Ryou grinned at his friend "Thanks Yugi I needed that."

As it turned out they didn't need to find Chez as she found them, scaring the wits out of them when she did so – they'd been sitting in the classroom quietly discussing their trip the following day when the classroom door flew open with a loud bang "Rypie! Yugi-Chan!" Chez called out as she practically ran into the room and headed straight for the two boys, they both braced themselves, Yugi was able to relax when it was Ryou she tackled, Yugi laughed as, with an oof Ryou fell off his chair with Chez still attached to him, and that was the scene that greeted Atemu and Bakura when they walked into the room.

Agitated Bakura walked over to them and ignoring Chez helped Ryou get up off of the floor. Atemu walked over, pulled up a chair and sat next to Yugi.

"Morning Yugi." he greeted.

The first thing Yugi noticed was that some of the warmth was missing from Atemu's voice, and Yugi, still feeling a little guilty about making them leave early the night before decided to apologise, he turned to Atemu, "I'm sorry about last night but I was really tired."

Atemu sighed, "No aibou, I'm sorry I should have left when Seto did."

'_aibou?'_ Yugi thought to himself _'when did he start thinking of me as his aibou?' _dismissing it as a figment of his imagination Yugi placed his hand in Atemu's and without thinking entwined their fingers, "Honestly Atemu I'm glad you stayed, it's just that the day caught up with me."

Surprised Atemu looked at their joined hands and smiled, "No worries, I promise that Bakura and I will leave you both alone tonight."

Yugi chuckled and was about to reply when…

"Yugi!"

Yugi groaned, "Oh gods not her, not this early."

"What do you want Wong?" Atemu growled.

"I wanted to talk to my Yugi-poo."

"What is it now Vivian?" Yugi asked wearily.

"I waited all night for you." she whined.

Yugi looked at her in confusion, "Waited? What for?" he asked

"To ring me silly." She said with what she thought was a cute smile, "I asked you to earlier but you didn't."

"I don't remember you asking me to do anything." Yugi said getting agitated with the girl.

Vivian's eyes narrowed and glared at Bakura, "Hey Kem, Did you give that note to Yugi?" she half asked half demanded.

Bakura frowned, "What note?" he asked.

Vivian put her hands on her hips and growled, "The one I gave you yesterday you dolt."

"Oh, that one." He said "No I didn't."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded.

Bakura gave a nonchalant shrug "I didn't think he'd want it." he replied.

"How dare you!" she shrieked "That's for my Yugi to decide not you!"

Bakura put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the crumpled note, "Oh for gods sake will you just shut up!" Bakura snapped, he took a weary look at Yugi and then back at Vivian, "Look, just to stop you shrieking like a banshee I'll give it to him now." He dropped the note on Yugi's desk, "There you go Yugi, a note from the queen witch herself."

Yugi picked up the note, unfold the paper carefully and read it, he looked at Bakura "You're right Bakura I don't want it."

"What does it say Yugi?" Atemu asked.

To Vivian's abject horror Yugi passed the note over to Atemu, who scanned the page and laughed, "Did you really think he'd fall for that?" he asked before he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention…

"_Yugi,"_ he began

_Please ring me tonight, I want to talk to you about my feelings for you, I promise that I'm not after your fortune, no matter how vast it is…it's you I really, really like. Please call me._

_Love_

_Vivian._

"And underneath she's written her phone number." He finished.

"And if you believe that Yugi, then there's a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you."

Vivian turned to yell at whomever it was that had said that but stayed silent when she saw that it was Seto Kaiba standing behind her with his arms folded across his chest. The day you are not interested in money Wong is the day that hell will freeze over and the devil himself will be cursing you for his throne of ice." Seto said sarcastically.

"I've never gone after you!" Vivian snapped.

"Only because you know I wouldn't be caught dead with you!" Seto replied icily as he unfolded his arms and walked to his desk.

"Seto?" Yugi said as he was about to walk past.

"What is it Yugi?" he asked.

"Is it okay if Ryou comes with me after school?"

Seto nodded, "That's fine." He replied

"Thanks."

Mrs Ito walked into the room and everyone went to their own seats, Chez took the note off the Yugi's desk where Atemu had left it and was about to throw it into the bin, "What's that?" Mrs Ito asked, Chez looked at the teacher and smirked, she handed over the note, Vivian flushed as Mrs Ito snorted as she read the note before screwing it up and putting it in the bin.

"Hand out these work sheets for me will you Chez?" Mrs Ito asked.

The collage student nodded and took the pile of papers, she started to hand them round and when she reached Yugi's desk he whispered, "I bought that letter for you to give to Atemu."

Chez nodded "Okay, give it to me later."

The class, knowing all about Mrs Ito's temper, left the sheets face down until they were told otherwise.

"Right class, you have three hours to finish those questions." She sat at her desk, "And I want them done in silence, if by any miracle you should have them done before the allotted time then you turn your sheets over and read until the time is up." She looked round the room "Has everyone got everything they need?" she asked.

After she had gotten the affirmation she needed she placed her hand over the timer, "You may begin." She said as she pressed the button to start the clock.

Everyone turned their sheets over and began what had turn out to be a progress test, a mock exam if you will, after the initial groan, which Mrs Ito had been expecting, there was silence.

By the time the allotted three hours were over most of the class had finished the test papers, Mrs Ito stopped the clock, "Pens down!" she ordered and Chez went round the room picking up the papers. Mrs Ito looked at the clock and saw that there was just over fifteen minutes until the end of class, "You may talk quietly amongst yourselves." She saw Vivian was about to move and knowing where she was going rolled her eyes, "And please, stay in your seats." She added, Vivian pouted as she settled back in her seat and then she got angry when she saw Chez smirk at her before pulling up a spare chair to sit by Yugi before quietly talking to him and Ryou.

"I hope you don't mind Chez but I've got a letter for Bakura." Ryou said.

"Why, what have you done?" she asked

"Nothing yet." Ryou said quietly, "But I'm going to America with Yugi."

"And you haven't told him." she guessed rightly

"No, we didn't want him to let it slip to Atemu."

Chez sighed, "Okay give it to me later and I'll pass them on sometime tomorrow."

Ryou grinned "Thanks Chez."

"So Chez what are you doing after lunch?" Yugi asked, suddenly wanting to talk about something else.

"I'm helping Mrs Payne with girls phys ed." Chez said with a grin.

Remembering what happened last time Chez helped Mrs Payne Ryou and Yugi laughed, "Don't be too hard on her this time." Ryou said through his giggles.

"You're kidding right?" Chez asked "She deserves everything she gets."

"Why?" Yugi asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Because the stupid bitch won't leave you alone even though you've told her countless times that you're not interested."

Yugi smiled at the older collage girl, "Thank you." he said sincerely.

She kinda ruined the moment when she grinned and said "Besides it's fun." Ryou groaned, "You're impossible you know that?"

Chez laughed.

The end of lesson bell sounded and the classroom emptied except for Yugi, Ryou and Chez, they were waiting for everyone to leave so they could hand the two letters over, Yugi was about to fish them out of his bag when they were interrupted by Atemu and Bakura. "Are you three coming to lunch or not?" Bakura asked.

Chez looked at the two teens, "Ryou will go with you two but I need a private word with Yugi."

"Oh yeah," Atemu said with a raised eyebrow, "What about?"

Before Yugi could say anything Chez stood up, "Not that it's any of your business but I want to talk to Yugi about the paintings he commissioned."

Feeling foolish Atemu turned and walked out of the room quickly followed by Bakura and Ryou. When they had finally caught up with him Bakura grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back to stop him. Atemu was so surprised he stumbled and almost fell, he turned and glared at his friend, "What the hell?"

"Don't worry Atemu." Ryou said cheerfully "Chez has always been strange when it comes to her paintings."

Atemu looked at him and shrugged, "It's fine, I shouldn't have asked, it's not as if we he belongs to me or anything."

"You're not giving up on him are you?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied before he turned and walked away.

Bakura sighed and grabbed Ryou's arm "Come on we'd better stop him from doing something stupid."

Ryou looked back at the classroom that Yugi and Chez were still sitting in and debated as too whether or not he should warn Yugi about Atemu's frame of mind… deciding against it, he followed Bakura to the lunch hall.

"Thanks for doing this Chez." Yugi said as he handed the letters to her, Chez looked at Yugi with her head tilted to one side.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you notice that when Atemu-san walked out he seemed a bit down?"

"Yeah I noticed." Yugi replied "But what can I do?" he added.

"I think." Chez said carefully "That he needs to know the truth about Yami and soon."

"Oh believe me he will." Yugi mumbled, "It's all in my letter, and by the time he finishes reading it he'll either love me or hate me, which I don't really know."

Chez put her arm round him, "Cheer up Yugi-Chan I'm sure lover boy will be ecstatic."

Yugi chuckled as Chez pulled him from his chair and dragged him from the room.

* * *

Sitting alone on the bleachers Vivian was livid, _'how dare Sennen embarrass me by reading my letter to Yugi out loud like that!'_ her eyes narrowed _'I swear he'll pay for that little stunt!' _she thought to herself.

"Vivian!"

The Chinese girl turned with a scowl, she knew just to whom that voice belonged, Anzu, her one time best friend until they fell out over Yugi that is.

"What do you want Anzu?" she asked wondering why she had sought her out after all they hadn't spoken for a while.

"A truce and our friendship back."

Vivian looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

Anzu sat down next to her former friend, "Well I figured that as Yugi is the boy you want and I don't stand a chance I thought I'd go back to my original target."

"You mean Atemu Sennen." Vivian said

Anzu grinned, "Yeah he may not be as rich as Yugi, but you've got to admit he is a hell of a lot hotter."

Vivian smirked, "You forget Anzu Atemu Sennen is gay." She should know, she had tried to get her hands on him years ago.

"No he's not gay he's bi." Anzu said sniffing. "Yugi's the one that is totally gay."

Vivian waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Doesn't matter I've got an idea on how to get Yugi to either date me or hand me a large chunk of his fortune."

"Oh! Do tell." Anzu said excitedly."

As Vivian was about to say something the bell rang, "I'm excused phys ed this afternoon, meet me here and I'll tell you."

After promising to meet up later Vivian and Anzu went their separate ways.

Behind them Chez, who had been setting up the hockey equipment narrowed her eyes, _'just what is that bitch up too now'_ she thought angrily as she watched the two girls leave the field.

After lunch the girls changed into their hockey gear whilst Vivian sat on the bleachers and waited. As she crossed the courtyard Anzu saw Vivian sitting there watching the match with a bored expression, she walked over and sat next to her friend. "So." Anzu started "What's your big plan?"

"First off let me just say yeah we can be friends again but if you ever betray me again…" Vivian left the threat open.

"I promise I won't." Anzu said meekly "The truth is I missed talking to you."

Vivian relented "Yeah I missed talking to you too." After a brief hug Vivian looked over at her class mates and exhaled "I finally found out where Yugi lives." She said quietly.

Chez, whom after making her excuses to Mrs Payne, had been standing underneath where the two girls were sitting, finally shut the small recording device off, luckily she had turned it on as soon as Anzu arrived, therefore she had caught everything that they'd said, she was beyond pissed, she needed to get this to Yugi and they needed to do something about it before it was too late and the damage done.

Unfortunately by the time Chez had finished helping Mrs. Payne put the equipment away after the afternoon's lessons she was too late Yugi and Ryou had already left. Collecting her bike from the rack she decided she'd go and see him this evening after she'd showered and eaten.

* * *

Yugi drove himself and Ryou to Seto's mansion where Seto had said his lawyer would be waiting for them.

"It's huge!" Ryou exclaimed as Yugi pulled up towards the gates.

Yugi shook his head, "Yes it is but you can't blame Seto, his step-father is the one who built it."

"May I ask who is calling?" a voice suddenly asked

Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura to see Mr Kaiba." Yugi replied. It wasn't long before the large gates opened and Yugi drove up towards the house.

"Didn't you want something this big?" Ryou asked Yugi.

Yugi frowned, "Why would I need something that big? I'm quite happy with my Georgian style mansion thank you very much."

Ryou giggled, "I'm sorry Yugi I was only teasing."

"Yes well." Yugi said as he got out of the car.

Yugi knocked on the door and almost immediately it was opened.

"Yes?"

Ryou was trying to hide his giggles behind his hand as Yugi introduced themselves to the butler.

"Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura we're here to see Mr Kaiba."

"Come in Mr Kaiba is expecting you." The butler replied.

He showed Yugi and Ryou to Seto's study and knocked on the door "Mr Kaiba sir, a Mr. Mutou is here to see you."

"Then show them in!" Seto snapped

"Very well sir." The man said before he showed the two teens in, when they were inside he closed the door behind them.

"Ah Yugi I'm glad you're here this is my lawyer Mr Akio Takamoto." Seto said gesturing to the elderly gentleman.

"Hello." Yugi said with a small nod.

"Mr. Mutou, I have the required documentation regarding the sale of Mr Kaiba's island to you, the only thing I need is the price paid."

Seto and Yugi just looked at each other.

"Well?" The lawyer asked impatiently.

"I thought it was for an undisclosed sum Seto." Yugi said.

"It should have been." Seto confirmed; he looked at his lawyer, "Why have you not done as I asked?"

The old man became nervous, "Out with man!" Seto barked.

The old man sighed "A few months ago Mr Johnson said that I was to make sure that he had a record of anything and everything we discussed and any business we conducted."

Seto growled, "Lets get this straight shall we? You are **my **lawyer not his and that island was left to me not the company so it has nothing to do with him or anyone else." He narrowed his eyes, "Do I make myself clear or do I have to hire myself a new independent lawyer?"

"Crystal clear, Mr Kaiba." The old man rasped as he took a pen from his breast pocket, "I won't be a moment." He said as he started writing something down.

Yugi and Seto waited patiently until the bill of sale had been amended, they both signed it, shook hands and the deal was done. Mr Takamoto packed up his briefcase, shook hands with both Yugi and Seto then left.

"A little hard on him weren't you?" Yugi asked.

Seto shook his head and sighed, "Mr Takamoto is the only independent lawyer I have I can't afford for him to start reporting everything I do to Johnson and the others."

"I suppose that's true." Yugi said feeling some sympathy for the slightly older teen, he himself had no worries he could trust everybody that worked for him implicitly.

"We can discuss a price when you have everything sorted out alright." Yugi said.

"That's fine." Seto replied, thankful that Yugi was going to give him the time he needed.

"If that's all." Yugi said standing.

"No it's not. Yugi, I need another favour from you."

"Another one?" Ryou, whom had kept quiet until now asked, "Hasn't he done enough for you already?"

Seto looked slightly guilty, "Yes he has but I can't see any other way."

Yugi sighed and sat back down, "What is it Seto?"

Seto looked up at Ryou whom, getting the silent message, picked up his school bag and turned to Yugi, "I'll wait for you in the car." He said as he turned and walked out of Seto's office.

Seto looked at Yugi "I can get Crump on embezzlement charges but not the others they'd get off scot-free, and if I know Johnson, which I do, he'll do all he can help Crump beat the charges."

"So what is it you think I can do?" Yugi asked.

"If they are on the island couldn't you have them arrested for trespassing?"

"But they won't reach the island let alone step foot on it." Yugi said.

"Why won't they?" Seto asked confused.

"The navy remember, they are sending two ships to intercept their ship, and apart from blowing them out of the water…"

Yugi saw the gleam in Seto's eyes, "No Seto they will not do that, what they will do however is contact me to find out what to do with it once they've intercepted and stopped it."

Seto looked at Yugi, "Tell me, just how did you get the navy to help anyway?"

Yugi shrugged, "Lets just say that the admiral owed me a personal favour."

"Care to elaborate?" Seto asked,

Yugi shook his head "No not really. Anyway." He said changing the subject, "About Johnson and the others I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Yugi." Seto said sincerely "I really appreciate it."

Yugi stood up to leave, "Aren't you going to stay a while?" Seto asked "I'm sure Atemu would love to see you."

"I'm sorry Seto." Yugi replied "But I can't, I have to get back, I have some work to do."

"Alright." Seto said standing up, "At least let me show you out." Seto showed Yugi to the door and stood watching as Yugi climbed into his car, start the engine then drive out of the gate.

"Okay." Yugi asked with a serious expression, "What's with the giggling back at Seto's?

Ryou snickered again "I'm sorry Yugi but didn't you notice that Seto's butler sounded a lot like Lurch from the 'Adams Family' movie?"

"And you call Bakura impossible." Yugi said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Ryou and Yugi had changed from their school uniforms and had finished their evening meal when the doorbell rang, they listened as David answered the door, "Good evening Miss Chez." He said.

"Good evening David is Yugi home?"

David stood away from the door "For his friends he is, please come in." David shut the door behind her, "Shall I take your coat?" he asked politely.

"No thank you David it's just a quick visit." She informed him. She noticed the blank look he gave her, "It's quick but important."

David nodded, "Very well, if you will follow me." He led Chez to the sitting room, "Master Yugi sir, A Miss Chez is here to see you."

Yugi stood up "Chez? I didn't know you were dropping by."

"No, neither did I until something cropped up."

"What is it Chez?" he asked seeing the worried look on her face.

"I need to talk to you." She said breathlessly.

"Is it so bad that you had to turn out this late?" Yugi asked looking at the clock.

Chez took the small Dictaphone out of her pocket, "You tell me." She said as she pressed the play button.

Yugi and Ryou were both surprised when they heard Vivian's voice…

"_I finally found out where Yugi lives."_

"How did you manage that?" they heard someone who suspiciously sounded like Anzu ask.

"_Simple." Vivian replied "I followed Sennen and Kaiba one night and the idiots led me straight to his door."_

"_Clever." Anzu said._

Yugi could practically hear the smirk in the girl's voice.

"_Anyway." Vivian carried on, "I'm going to go over there on Saturday night and I'm going to trick his butler into letting me in."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Then after Yugi has his butler thrown me out, I'll rip my clothes a bit and cry rape."_

"_But what good will that do?" Anzu asked confused._

Yugi, Ryou and Chez heard Vivian chuckle.

"_How much do you think Yugi Mutou will pay to keep his name out of the papers?"_

"_Vivian, you are a genius!" Anzu laughed "You'll be able to blackmail him for years!"_

"_I know." Vivian said smugly, her voice turned colder "You had better not say anything about this Anzu." Vivian said threateningly._

"_You have my word, besides I'll be too busy getting my Atemu into bed, and when I get pregnant, which I'll make sure I do, I'll force him to marry me and then he and his money will be mine." _

"_How are you going to get him into your bed Anzu?" Vivian asked, "You know he doesn't like you."_

_They heard Anzu scoff, "Don't worry about that Vivian, I'll drug him if I have too." she replied, "But I will have him in my bed."_

_Vivian laughed, "Yeah, and if you use GHB you'll de able to help yourself to his body as many times as you like."_

Yugi, Yugi and Chez all shuddered when Anzu joined in the laughter.

The tape was silent for a few minutes and Yugi was about to say something but Chez held up her hand, "Wait, there's more." The three carried on listening as they heard Anzu again.

_"Hey, I just thought of something, how do you know the police will do anything?"_

_"When?" Vivian asked_

_"You know." Anzu said quietly "When you accuse Yugi of rape."_

_Vivian laughed, "Simple, my father is friends with the chief inspector." Both girls started laughing._

Chez stopped the tape and looked at a shocked Yugi, "So what do you think?" she asked.

Yugi shook his head, "I don't quite know what to think." He replied.

"You can't let her get away with this!" Ryou said starting to feel angry on Yugi's behalf.

Yugi sighed, "Listen if I got to the police they won't be able to do anything."

"Why the hell not?" Chez demanded, "You've got all the proof you need right her!" she said holding up the small recording device.

"Be that as it may until she actually does something all she has to say is that it was all talk, and they'll have to believe her." Yugi tried to reason.

"So your just going to let her do this and ruin your reputation?" Ryou asked exasperated.

Yugi chuckled, "Yes I am, but it won't be my reputation she'll be ruining."

"Why not?" Chez asked with a frown.

"She's coming here this Saturday night right?"

"Right." Chez confirmed "But I don't see…"

Yugi held her hand up "Ryou where will I be on Saturday night?"

Ryou frowned for a moment well until the penny dropped anyway, "Oh!"

Yugi grinned at him.

"What, what is it?" chez asked.

This time it was Ryou who chuckled, "On Saturday night Yugi and I will both be in America, don't forget we leave tomorrow."

Chez gave them a blank look before she too laughed, "Then the only reputation she'll ruin is her own!"

Yugi nodded "And everyone will find out just how much of a liar she is and, just how far she's willing to go to get what she wants."

"I don't suppose that comment about her father being friends with the chief inspector will go down well either." Ryou commented.

Both Yugi and Chez wholeheartedly agreed with him.

"What do you want me to do with this tape then?" she as she took it from the machine.

"Give it to me for a minute." Yugi said as he held out his hand.

Chez gave him the tape and watched as Yugi made a copy and handed back to her, "Wait until Vivian pulls her little stunt on Saturday then give that tape to Atemu."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I think he deserves to know what Anzu's got planned for him don't you?"

taking the tape from Yugi Chez promised she's give it to him but only if and when Vivian did what she planned to do, if she didn't then she would hang on to it until Yugi got back. As it was getting dark Chez said goodbye and left for home.

What are the plans for tomorrow?" Ryou asked as they went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"First we pack then we gather up all the required paperwork, make sure we have our passports and visa's, then we leave."

"What times our fight?"

"As we'll be using a private plane we can leave when we want."

* * *

_Exchange rates were correct on 14-11-2011 according to XE. Exchange. _

_3,065,977,888.33 JPY = 39,767,010.33USD = 25,000,000.00GBP _

_1,839,601,330.39JPY = 23,857,101.41USD = 15,000,000.00GBP _

_1,226,396,808.33JPY = 15,904,734.28USD = 10,000,000.00GBP_

_I used the GBP as the primary figure._


	24. Chapter 24

An Announcement

I'm sorry this is not an update but I have placed an announcement on my profile. If you have read or do read my stories please give it a read and you will understand my absence from this site…


End file.
